My digital adventure
by MiaHarpy
Summary: Lucemon is back and a new adventure when the digidestineds gets help from an American girl. Find out what happens next. KojixZoe, TakuyaxOc. OMG! Chapter 21 is up! WOOT!
1. Digimons Real?

a/n: If I put any mistakes in my story, please post a review to tell me. Ideas is granted and I'll post your name in the credits if your ideas are used (if there is even an ending, hehe). You can check out previews for an upcoming chapter, but you will have to check my profile to see it. Those of you who read this chapter already, I'm trying to make small changes to make it better.

Chapter 1: Digimon's Real?

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any other stuff that is in this story.

Leah: Hello, this is my first fanfiction, so you can laugh, cry, even say that this is a stupid story in the reviews.  
Takuya: I'd say that telling this story to everyone is stupid!  
Leah: Shut up Takky! You're just lucky that you're helping me with this story!  
Takuya: What does that suppose to mean!  
Tommy: Can you two please stop fighting? I hate it when you two fight when your friends.  
Koji: I agree. Takuya, just let her tell what happens in the story.  
Takuya: FINE! (Walked away)  
Leah: Thanks. Anyway, you're the audience, so it's your choice if you like it or not.

* * *

I was running for my life through the woods, until I realized I was on top of a cliff. 'Just great, right when I'm being chased by the four legendary idiots'. "Leah, they're coming", said Birdramon, as she lands right next to me, "hurry, climb on my back".  
But just when I was going to get on her, an attack hit her as she de-digivolve to Biyomon and was wounded. "Biyomon," I cried out as I took and held her in my arms. 

"That's what's going to happen to you, spy," Grumblemon said, grinning. The four evil hybrids started to walk towards me. I wanted to walk back but there was a cliff and if I take a few steps back, I'll surely fall. Right when Grumblemon was about to attack, I closed my eyes, ready for the pain and…

* * *

Leah: Wait! That's not the beginning! Yeah that happens in this chapter, but that's not where it started!  
Takuya: I like that as the beginning, you're going to get creamed by a weakling, HAHA!  
Leah: Yeah, but I didn't got hurt, or did you forget, TAKKY!  
Takuya: SHUT UP!  
Leah: Why don't you because I'm telling this story!  
Takuya: You were always are annoying anyway (walked away again).

* * *

(In a old green Neon car) 

I stared at the clock in my brother's car while my brother is at the wheel. I knew what the time was, but I just like to look at it because it's always have the wrong time on it, because my big brother never fixes it.

"Chris, come on, we're going to be late,' I moaned. "I have to go what the speed limit says, and we're not late," Chris said as he kept his eyes on the road. Chris is like a super nerd. He has red hair, grayish-blue eyes that hid behind his glasses, 'sure, I wear glasses, but only for driving and looking far away, but I don't wear them all the time like he has to.' He wears two shirts that is never tucked into his pants, and is an 'A's Grade Master' in school. So you can say he's like Joe from season one. "And I don't care if you want to talk to your friends talking about digimon, yugioh stuff," he said.

As anyone could guess, I'm the anime fan of my family. I don't know why, but I'm the only one who likes anime cartoons. I'm more of the bad girl in the family. I don't care of what anyone says to me… much. The only thing that gets me down is when they meantion things that makes me… me. I don't care if I get bad grades, as long as I pass, or don't do my homework assignments, but my parents make me. All that matters is anime shows, and my secrets. I also like to play games and sports, especially soccer and softball, and I can draw and sketch.

I was wearing my green T-shirt under my blue Jean jacket, that I always wear, ever since middle school, that matches my blue Jean pants. I have short dark brown hair, that comes down to my shoulder, which matches with my eyes, with bangs that is pushed to the sides. One time, I accidentally dressed up like Koji, 'hehe'.

We finally parked in our parking space, got our stuff, and went into the high school cafeteria. It was a short walk and was little early so we have time before the school bell rang.

(High School Cafeteria)

Me and Chris split up to go to our friend tables. The table I always go to is the one closest to the place where we get our food. When I got to the table, I sat down at a seat next to my friends. "Sorry that I'm late. My brother couldn't find his car keys until he realized it was in his pants pocket the whole time," I said moaningly.

My friend, more like rival, took out his deck box and took a deck of yugioh cards out of it with a snare. I knew that he wants to duel me, so I took out my cards as well, like always. Kile was more into dueling than anything else. He likes to duel, especially against me because I'm the only one at the same level as he. He made a deck that is similiar to the element hero deck, like Jaden's. I didn't actually made a deck with one specific type of monsters, but it was made to be a winged beast deck. We both shuffled our decks and drew five cards.

"Alright I will go first Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode with two cards face down," Kile said after drawing a card and placing three cards on the table.

"Okay, I play Harpy's Hunting Ground and Harpy Lady 1. I destroy the facedown card on the right because of Harpy's Hunting Grounds effect, then attack Elemental Hero Sparkman since my Harpy Lady 1 attack is 1800. I put one card facedown,"

"I'll play the trap card Hero signal to put Elemental Hero Clayman on the field in defense position,"

"Alright I'll end my turn," I said.

Soon my other friend, Billy, 'his real name is William, but he doesn't like it, so it's now Billy,' started to talk about digimon, "Hey Leah, you know about when the Tamers biomerge with their digimon right,"

"Uh, right. What about it," I replied. I don't know much of digimon tamers. For you to see, I couldn't watch digimon before because I was grounded and never to watch it again, during the second season just started. When I meet Billy, he told me the premier of the fourth season of digimon was going to start so I started to watch digimon again. But I've seen some of season three, but not all.

"Why do you always have to talk about digimon? Digimon are for little kids not for teens," Kile said angrily.

"Because I want to! And digimon isn't just for little kids," Billy replied. It strange because Billy is a friend that likes digimon and Kile likes yugioh. It's very difficult to find someone that likes both. But before I try to explain that is said on the Internet that digimon was for older children, which means teens, Kile picked up all of his stuff, including his cards and walked away. I sighed as I put away my cards, 'Why can't I just get friends that don't mind about stuff like digimon?'. A few minutes later the first bell rang so I pick up my book bag and head towards first period.

(At Home)

"I call for the computer," I said as I turned on the computer and put my bookbag on the couch next to me. "Oh well, I have to do a homework assignment anyway," Chris frowned as he walked into his room.

I wanted to go on the Internet to read more stories of digimon. I love reading stories about digimon, especially season four. But right when I got on the website, something had popped up and said 'Error: Your computer had received a virus, loading up to a different website'. 'What the heck,' I thought and decided to hit cancel, but just as the popup said, a different website had appeared. The screen have a picture of a forest. I was confused, 'why would a popup send me to a website like this,' I looked up to see the name of the website page, which it put a shocking expression on my face. It said, 'http/World/Digital/Digimon.warp.' 'What? How is this possible? There is no such thing as a web page like this, is there,' I thought. Just then, a black like circle thing appeared out of nowhere in front of the computer which had made me fall off my chair. Next thing I knew was that I was pulled in.

(Digital World/Forest)

"Aaaaggghh," I yelled as I fell and hit the ground hard. After a few minutes when I hit the ground, I groaned, "Ouch, that hurt."  
I opened my eyes just to see another pair. "Are you alright," the thing with the pair of eyes asked. "I'm alright," I said as I sat up to see what the thing is.

"Aaaahhh," I screamed when I saw that it's a Biyomon. "Huh, what's wrong, I won't hurt you," the Biyomon said in a small voice.  
"Y-you're a di-digimon," I said with fear written all over my face. "That's right, you don't have to be scared, my name's Biyomon, what's yours," Biyomon asked happily as she offered her wing, showing her greetings. I finely decided to shake her hand… wing. 'Talk about season one!."

"I'm Leah, where are we," I asked as I stood up and looked around, which was nothing but trees.

"We're at the digital world," Biyomon replied.

"No, I already know that, it's just where are we?"

"Oh, you're at a forest near 'Ancient City'," Biyomon said as she points to the right of her.

"Well let's go there, you don't mind if you come with me, do you," I asked.

"I don't, since you're a human, I might as well watch out for you."

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Anyway, where are you from? Japan? Like the other six humans that saved our world six years ago."

"What? Six humans from Japan?."

"Yes, they defeated Lucemon, who was trying to destroy the digital and human worlds. I read a book that was written by a digimon who followed them through their adventure. The digimon's name is Bokomon. He also travels around with his friend Neemon. In the book, Bokomon written mostly about the leader, Takuya. You should read it some time."

It was hard to believe from what I was hearing, but if I believe that the digital world is real, then what Biyomon had said was real. 'So Bokomon kept his promise.' I then saw that Biyomon had just frowned and she started to look down at the ground as was walked. "Biyomon, what's wrong," I asked.

"It's just that Lucemon is back and evil again. And because of that, he got the legendary warriors of earth, wood, water, and metal to become evil again."

"That's horrible,"

"I know, but some say that the six humans that inherited the other legendary warriors will come back to stop Lucemon once again. Well, that's what they all say," Biyomon said with a small smile.

(Ancient City)

"Wow, this place looks cool," I said as I look at the area that is in front of me. There's a pyramid and a temple, and the rest made it look very ancient. You never seen a cooler place then this, well maybe you have.

I felt a tug on my pants and I looked down to see Biyomon looking up to me. "Leah, I'm kinda thirsty. I'll go find and bring back water for the both of us. You can stay here and look around if you want."

"Okay, I'll stay here," I said to her as Biyomon started to walk away.

After I watch her go off looking around for water, I started to walk up to the pyramid until I heard a voice nearby. "Grumblemon, hurry up, the group is about to have a conversation, sugah."

'Oh boy, I know that voice anywhere. It is Ranamon's voice. Did she said the group?… Her, Grumblemon, Arbormon, and the worst, Mercurymon. And they're going to have a conversation… a secret conversation,' I started thinking, 'I better follow them, it might be important. I started to go towards where I had heard her voice come from. That's when I saw her go into the temple with Grumblemon.

(Temple)

I kept on following them and made sure that neither of the two sees me. I suddenly stopped and hid behind a wall when I saw a part of Mercurymon's armor and the sound of footsteps that just stopped. I didn't even dare to look since I know what they look like and know what they sound like.

"So, what's the news," Grumblemon asked impatiently.

"Yo, slow down speedy, you don't have to rush, we'll tell you," Arbormon said.

"Lucemon had ordered us to use these rings to make a digimon become evil. These rings were used by a human that became the digimon emperor years ago, but unfortunately, he then lost all of his evil and became a hero for the good side. Before, these rings were only aloud to attach to a digimon, but now Lucemon improved it so now not only they can be used on digimon, but those who can become digimon," Murcurymon explained.

"Well, well. So this means we can use these rings on those bratty kids," Ranamon said. 'This isn't good, not good at all,' I thought.

"Yes, but they aren't children anymore remember? We are now dealing with teens, who are older and smarter, well, not including their youngest member. And also there is a twist to the rings when is being used on humans. These rings have to be attached to their necks or it won't work."

"And why not?"

"Because when a ring is attached to a human's neck, the evil from the ring will flow through the human's spine which causing that person to be controlled by evil. And it sounds very painful, but it's the only way and it's fun to see them in pain."

"I know who your going to try the ring on first. It's that human boy, the leader. What was his name again? Oh well, that human, isn't it?

"Hump… yes."

"There you are Leah, I've been looking everywhere for you," a voice said behind me, which shocked me. I turned around to see Biyomon caring two cups of water.

"What, a human," Ranamon yelled.

I knocked the two cups of water out of Biyomon's wings, picked her up and start running for the exit. "Hey the water," Biyomon yelled. "You care about a cup of water or your life," I asked her. She said nothing.

(Outside temple/Ancient City)

When we finally got out of the temple, Biyomon jumped out of my hands and gets into a fighting position while looking at the entrance to the temple, "Keep running Leah, I'll hold them off."

I stopped and turned around to see her, "Biyomon, no," I yelled.

"Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon," she yelled out when she digivolved. "You can digivolve," I yelled, surprised.

"Leah, run," I decided to do what she commanded me to do and head for the forest.

(Forest near Ancient City)

A few minutes later, I heard a sharp screech. I looked up to see Birdramon above me and was a little wounded, "Leah, hurry, they're catching up."

I was running for my life through the woods, until I realized I was on top of a cliff. 'Just great, right when I'm being chased by the four legendary idiots'. "Leah, they're coming", said Birdramon, as she lands right next to me, "hurry, climb on my back".  
But just when I was going to get on her, an attack hit her as she de-digivolve to Biyomon and was wounded. "Biyomon," I cried out as I took and held her in my arms.

"That's what's going to happen to you, spy," Grumblemon said, grinning. The four evil hybrids started to walk towards me. I wanted to walk back but there was a cliff and if I take a few steps back, I'll surely fall. Right when Grumblemon was about to attack, I closed my eyes, ready for the pain and…

* * *

Leah: Well, that's the end of chapter one, and you guys should know that if you want to find out what happens next, you'll need to post a few reviews. Sorry that Takky and the others wasn't on chapter one, but they surely be on the next chapter.  
Takuya: Whatever, I don't like the next chapter anyway.  
Leah: Well don't spoil it!  
Takuya: It's been spoiled with you in it!  
Leah: Well I'm telling what happened and how, so let the audience say how good or bad it was!  
Takuya: Fine!  
Leah: You sure do say 'fine' to much.  
Takuya: Whatever. 


	2. Mystical with Mystamon

a/n: I know, that chapter was kinda boring because none of the characters in it. But they will be in this chapter and will get better. Well, my friends agreed it's good so far, probably because they already read a lot of my story from the rough draft. Just to tell you guys, this story has weird stuff that could happen, but it's for the fun of it.

Previously: Leah, an American girl and a fan of digimon, ends up in the digital world where she meets up with a Biyomon, who becomes Leah's first digimon friend and guide (like Bokomon and Neemon, but we won't hear from them in a few more chapters). They got to Ancient City, where Leah finds out about dark rings and she end Biyomon ends up being chased by the evil hybrids. We left off with Leah about to be attacked.

Chapter 2: Mystical with Mystamon

Disclaimer: I said it before and say it again, I don't own digimon and anything else that talks about in this story.

Leah: Hi again and welcome back to My Digital Adventure.  
Takuya: I can't believe this!  
Leah: Shut up Takky, it's not your turn yet!  
Takuya: Well I don't care!  
Leah: You better be because you promised!  
Takuya: When did I promised?  
Leah: Few days ago when I told you that I'm going to tell this story!  
Takuya: I was playing a game at that time!  
Leah: You still promised so lets go on with our story.

* * *

… Right when Grumblemon was about to attack, I closed my eyes, ready for the pain and… "Pyro Tornado," a voice yelled out. I opened my eyes to see Grumblemon on the ground with a red dinosaur digimon standing right beside him, Agunimon. 

"Well, well. We should had known that you will come here. It's so obvious," Mercurymon said with a small grin.

"I'm going to say this once, leave now or you'll end up like Grumblemon," Agunimon said, not taking his eyes off of Mercurymon and the other two hybrids.

"I suggest that you three and your friend run," a white wolf digimon, Lobomon, said as he took one of his sabers out. He was also standing next to a black lion, a purple butterfly, a yellow and blue beetle, and a white polar bear type digimon. Their names are Lowemon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, and Kumamon.

"Very well, we'll leave. But I warn you, you won't be lucky when we meet up with us the next time," Mercurymon said as Grumblemon got up and the four evil hybrids left, without saying anything else.

After the six warriors made sure the they were gone, they de-digivolve to six teenagers. To my surprise, they almost look exactly like the cartoon characters on season four, except for a few differences. For example, Tommy wasn't wearing a hat, JP had lost a few pounds, 'probably still having a crush on Zoe,' Koji didn't wear his bandana, and they all are caring bags or have backpacks. But what surprised me more was the fact that Takuya was still wearing his hat with goggles. 'I better not tell them that I know who they are… yet.'

"Are you okay," Zoe asked as she walked toward me.

"I'm fine, but Biyomon's hurt," I answered her as I look down at Biyomon's wounds.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her. I have to practice anyway so I could get a job as a nurse after I graduate and get a degree," Zoe said as she carefully took Biyomon out of my hands and put Biyomon on the ground, put a bag down that she was caring, took out an first aid kit, and started to bandaging up Biyomon's wounds. 'Wait a minute, Zoe wanting to be a nurse? Never thought that she would want to do that.'

"I'm Zoe, the twin with the long hair is Koji and the other is Kouichi, Tommy is the youngest one, JP is the mechanic, and Takuya is the one with the goggles," Zoe introduced the gang.

"I'm Leah, nice to meet you all," I introduced myself.

"You're just lucky that Takuya saved your neck," Koji said stubbornly.

"Koji," Zoe yelled at him.

"It's okay," I reassured her.

"So why did Mercurymon and the other three attacked you," Kouichi asked.

I then told them about what had happened at 'Ancient City' and what I heard about the dark rings, but I didn't want to worry them at the fact that their first target is Takuya, so I didn't say anything about it. While I talk to them, Zoe finished bandaging up Biyomon's right shoulder.

"This is bad," JP said as he frowned.

"No duh," I said.

"What's bad," Biyomon said as she finally got up to her feet.

"That the dark rings that could turn digimon evil could turn us evil too," Tommy explained to Biyomon.

"That's not good," Biyomon said.

"Well then we need to be careful," Takuya said as he turned his glance towards me, "Leah, I suggest that you go back home before you actually get hurt."

"Even if I could, I don't know how," I lied, hoping that I would be able to stay.

"We know a quick way," Tommy said as he took off his backpack, put it down on the ground, and took out a laptop. 'Darn it, I was hoping that they didn't know about that.'

"Good thing I borrowed this from my brother, you'll be able to go home now," Tommy said as he started to type some stuff down. Then he had made a frown, "this is strange, I can't get it to work."

"What? It worked before," Takuya said.

"Yeah, but it's denying my access code," Tommy said as he turns off the laptop and put it back into his backpack, "the only way for her to go back now is to find a trailmon."

"I guess that means I have to stay," I said as I made a fake frown.

"Fine, lets go to 'Ancient City', we have to find that new power source that Angemon told us to look for," Takuya said.

"What power source," I asked.

"Not sure, Angemon said that there's a lot of energy coming from 'Ancient City'," Kouichi explained as Zoe grabbed her bag while Tommy put on his backpack and we started to walk towards 'Ancient City'.

"You better stay out of the way if we get into another fight with the evil hybrids," Takuya said to me.

I just ignored him and looked at Biyomon, who was walking beside me, "Biyomon, are you okay with your wounds?."

"I'm okay, Leah. Don't worry about it," Biyomon said.

"Biyomon, I was wondering. While here, do you want to be my partner until I go back home," I asked.

"Sure, why not."

Then I heard Takuya muttered, "they couldn't even save themselves."

(Ancient City)

We finally got to 'Ancient City' again when Takuya decided to split up. "Okay Koji and Kouichi will go into the temple. Tommy, Leah…"

"Why don't Tommy go with me and JP to look around the grounds while Leah and Biyomon go with you, Takuya," Zoe said.

"That's a good idea," JP agreed of course. Everyone else agreed except me and Takuya.

"Fine," Takuya said as he ran off towards the pyramid, leaving me and Biyomon running behind him.

(Pyramid)

Me and Biyomon finally caught up to Takuya when we got inside and standing at the two entrances to a maze that has opposite directions.

"Okay, I go left and you and Biyomon go right. And promise me you won't do something stupid," Takuya said.

"Why would I do something stupid, boys are the ones who are stupid, especially the boys who dresses up like one," I teased.

"What? Why you," Takuya yelled as we started to fight.

"Stop fighting… please stop it… humph… Spiral Twister," Biyomon attacked the ground next to us, which made us fall down, "why can't you two get along? We had to look for that power source, but we won't get anywhere with you two fighting like wild animals."

Takuya got up and just walked into the maze to the left. I did the same but to the right with Biyomon behind me.

Me and Biyomon didn't say anything for awhile until… CRASH! Agunimon appeared in front of us by going through the wall from the left and finely landed on the wall on the right. He was bruised on his right leg.

I looked through the wall to see the evil hybrids, walking towards us just to attack Agunimon again.

"Agunimon, get up! Hurry they're coming," I yelled at him.

I watched him as he slowly got up but then flinched when he applied pressure to his leg. 'Why can't he just digivolve to BurningGreymon? I know he's stupid, yes, but not an idiot.'

"Biyomon digivolve to…"

"Yo stay out of this," Arbormon said as he attacked Biyomon before she could digivolve.

Biyomon fell to the floor but she was still awake.

"Pyro… Aaaaggghh," Agunimon yelled as he was attacked by Grumblemon, which caused him to de-digivolve, also awake.

Mercurymon then grinned and held out his hand as a ring appeared with dark energy surrounding it. "Now it's time for you to join us," he said as he starts to walk towards Takuya.

The only stupid thing that I was thinking and did was standing in front of Takuya to block Mercurymon's path and said, "if you want him you have to get pass me first."

That's when a weird thing happened, a bright beam of light came from the floor and a talisman appeared. 'What the, a spirit? Huh? I'm holding a detector? Cool!.' The spirit in front of me looked like a green armored fox and my detector is also green, but also has blue on it.

I decided to take my chances with it as the talisman was sucked up into my new detector, "Execute, spirit evolution… Mystamon!." I had turned into a warrior fox. The armor was like Kazemon's, but aqua and more leg and chest armor. I also had on a helmet like Lowemon's, but have fox ears like Lobomon. I also have green eyes and blond hair.

"What she's a legendary warrior too," Grumblemon asked as everyone was shocked to see this event. I quickly made this as a getaway, "Mind Teleportation," I yelled as I concentrated on getting outside with Biyomon and Takuya.

(Ancient City/Outside)

In a flash, I was outside, but I realized that I was floating. I quickly grabbed Biyomon from falling, but not enough time to get Takuya as he hit the ground.

Takuya then stand up, didn't care about the bruise on his leg, and glared at me, "yeah, save the bird when I saved you!."

"Do you have short-term memory loss? I just saved you from being evil and now we're even," I yelled back, "you better go find Koji and Kouichi while I go find Tommy, Zoe, and JP before they get out of that maze!."

'I can't believe that she's taking orders. I'm the leader, not her.' "What I just read your mind," I burst out.

"What," Takuya yelled surprisingly.

"Uh, just forget what I said, now hurry," I said before he turned around and ran towards the temple.

I started to look for the others. It wasn't that long before I found them near the edge of the city. When they spotted me, they looked like they were ready for a fight. 'No duh, I would do the same if a digimon was coming towards me.' But then they realized that I was caring Biyomon so they calmed down a bit. I landed right in front of them.

"Guys, the evil hybrids are here," I said quickly as they had shocked looks on their faces to find out that I was a legendary warrior as well.

"So all this time your spirit was the power…," JP was caught off by the sound of an big explosion nearby.

I turned around to see the side of the temple destroyed with a white and dark figure running towards us. They got closer enough to see them better. It was Lobomon and Lowemon, but Lowemon was caring someone.

"Oh no! Takuya," Zoe yelled as Lobomon and Lowemon finely caught up to us.

"There is no time for standing here or they'll catch up," Lowemon said as we all agreed and start to run towards the forest.

"Shouldn't we be able to beat them since there is more of us than them," I asked.

"Yeah, if they didn't beast-spirit evolved and the fact that we don't have ours yet, because of the beast-spirits are hidden again," Lowemon explained.

(Forest)

We finely stoped running after a few minutes. "Do… you think… they're still after us," asked Tommy as he, Zoe, and JP tries to catch their breath.

"I don't think so," Lobomon said as he put Takuya on the ground. Biyomon jumped out of my hands while me, Lobomon, and Lowemon de-digivolve.

"Is Takuya going to be okay," Tommy asked worriedly as the three stopped breathing hard.

"Knowing that it's Takuya, he'll be just fine," JP said as he crossed his arms.

"Well, at least we got a new member on the team now," Zoe said with a small smile.

"Make that two," I said as I glanced over at Biyomon and we both smiled.

"Huh… what happened," asked Takuya as he waked up and got to his feet.

"Man, you are forgetful," I yelled at him, "Do you… no wait, you always act like this when you get hurt, don't you!."

"Hey, it's not my fault that I got attacked, how do you expect me to know that will happen," he yelled back at me.

"Hey you two, stop fighting," Koji yelled.

"Wait a minute, Leah, didn't you tell them that those four where after someone. I heard them say that while you were listening to them," Biyomon said.

This made Takuya furious, "What! Why didn't you tell us before! I outta slug you!."

But before Takuya was about to throw a punch, JP grab his arms while Takuya struggled to get JP off of him, "calm down Takky, it's no time for fighting. In fact, when fighting a girl, your going to lose."

"Fine, at least you're finely making sense," Takuya said as JP lets go of him.

"Why didn't you tell us before, Leah," Zoe asked.

"I didn't want to worry you guys," I said.

"But you should still tell us," Kouichi said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Anyway, we should still keep going, the evil hybrids might had heard us," Koji said.

We all started to walk again, away from 'Ancient City'.

* * *

Leah: Yep, that's when I got my spirit. My spirit reminds me of Renamon.  
Takuya: Ranamon!  
Leah: No, Renamon with an e!  
Takuya: Oh… who's Renamon?  
Leah: A yellow psychic fox on season three of digimon.  
Takuya: Oh.  
Leah: Well, send reviews if you like this chapter. We can't wait to tell you guys about the next chapter. 


	3. Trials of Fire

a/n: This chapter will be weird because… well… you have to read this chapter to find out (hehe). Sorry if it took awhile for me to post this chapter. Remember to send reviews on what you think of the story so far. Oh yeah, this chapter is split, yes split into two chapters because of … oops, can't tell (Mwahaha). Well I guess you guys don't care so lets get previously, chapter name, disclaimer, and on with the story.

Previously: Leah was saved by Agunimon, wow. Well It turns out that Leah, not only meet up with the digi-destined, but she also became a legendary warrior. But even weirder, she is a psychic fox… cool. But now the evil hybrids wants Takuya to join their team!

Chapter 3: Trials of Fire

Disclaimer: I already getting tired of this, I don't own anything.

Leah: Hi again, me and Takky were having a conversation about this chapter.  
Takuya: Yeah, as you guys should already know, in this chapter, I'm suppose to…  
Leah: Takuya you know the rules, you're not suppose to tell the story ahead of time.  
Takuya: Okay.  
Leah: Now, the chapter starts when…

* * *

"Who would ever thought my spirit was the power source," I said as I look at my detector while walking with the others. 

"Yeah, it's really strange there could be an eleventh legendary warrior," Zoe said.

"That's what I was thinking about, how could there be eleven when there is only ten legendary warriors," Koji asked out loud.

"Maybe there's a good reason," Kouichi replied.

"What do you think, Takuya," Tommy asked as he glances over to Takuya, who had said nothing for the past twenty minutes.

"…"

"Takky's probably still at it," JP said.

"Look Takuya, I'm sorry okay. Just…Say something already," I yelled at him.

"Fine, as long as you tell us everything that might be important for later in life," Takuya yelled back.

"Fine," I yelled before everyone got quiet for a few seconds before I said anything again, "so, where is the closest city?."

"Why do you ask," Tommy asked.

"Well, we don't have our beast-spirits, so maybe there is a beast-spirit in the next city," I answered.

"There isn't a city, but there is a town a few miles ahead. It's called 'Volcano Town'," Biyomon said.

"A 'Volcano Town'? What next, an 'Ice City'," I asked sarcastically.

"How do you know there is an 'Ice City'," Biyomon asked, which made my mouth dropped open.

"I think her point was taken," JP said when I quickly closed my mouth.

"So off to 'Volcano City' then," Tommy said.

"Don't tell me that there is an actual volcano in 'Volcano City'," Koji said.

"Okay then, I won't tell you," Biyomon replied, which made Koji frown.

"Well, at least the new places that the digimon make are now quite literally," Zoe said. We kept walking on our regular pace, until the forest ended and we saw a huge volcano in front of us.

"So, where's the town," Koji asked.

"It's up there," Biyomon said as she pointed up towards to the right on the volcano.

"Great… hiking," JP complained.

"Let's just go," Takuya said as he started walking on the path towards the town.

A few minutes of hiking, we were getting tired of walking. "I'm tired," Tommy complained, "and my feet hurts."

"Okay, lets rest for a few minutes," Takuya said calmly as he turn his glance towards Tommy and stopped walking. 'Finally, he's talking the way he should be,' I smiled at the thought, but only for a second.

"We shouldn't be stopping Takuya, we still need our beast-spirits," Koji said.

"Koji, we don't even know if there is even a beast-spirit is over there. In fact everyone's tired from the hike, even your…"

"Excuse me for interrupting, but did you meantion beast-spirit," we all turned around to see a Baronmon.

"A Baronmon, like the one we meet that saved us when after we beat Cherubimon," Kouichi said.

"Yeah, I did, why do you ask," Takuya asked.

"The human that inherits the spirit of flame suppose to come here to inherit the beast-spirit, BurningGreymon." Everyone's mouth's dropped.

"No way, it's that easy," I yelled, surprised.

"Not for the beast-spirit of flame, our town protects the beast-spirit from anyone who wants it for evil. We don't allow anyone to have it unless…"

"Unless what," Takuya asked.

"Unless the human that inherits the spirits of flame passes the trial, the trial not only show that he's the owner, but will be able to control it ."

"What trials? I didn't had to do that before," Takuya yelled.

"Yeah, but Takuya, remember the last time you got your beast-spirit," Koji said.

"I-I was surprised when I gotten it, I didn't know it will actually possess me," Takuya said.

"So you're the inheritor of the spirits of flame. Do you want to go through the trials to get your beast-spirit," Baronmon asked.

"Um… what are the trials," Takuya asked.

"I cannot tell you what your three tests are, for they decide on the person who is taking it," Baronmon explained.

"Wait a minute, so your saying that Takuya have to go by himself," Zoe said.

"Yes," Baronmon answered.

"But, what if Takuya gets hurt or something," Tommy asked.

"That depends on what tests he has to face. All I can say that anything could happen to him. So Takuya, will you be brave enough to face the trial," Baronmon asked again.

"Do I even have a choice," Takuya asked. Baronmon smiled, "so your answer is a yes, very well. Please come this way."

We all started to follow Baronmon up the path.

"Why these things always happens to me," Takuya muttered.

(Volcano Town)

We finally made it as everyone catches their breaths for a second from the hiking. Baronmon turned his glance towards Takuya, "now, Takuya, follow me." After he said that, Baronmon started walking again with Takuya behind him.

"Be careful," Koji and Zoe said at the same time, which made them glance at each other then back to Takuya. 'O-okay? That's weird.'

"He's just going to get himself into more trouble," JP said as Takuya and Baronmon went into a cave nearby. 'I hope Takuya knows what he's doing.'

* * *

Leah: Okay, now it's Takky's turn to tell what happened!  
Takuya: Why should I, your doing fine on your own.  
Leah: Because this part of the story is not about me, it's about you, are you going to let your fans down?  
Takuya: Fine, but you owe me one.  
Leah: Takuya, I owe you nine before, this will be the tenth. How am I suppose to repay you?  
Takuya: Uh… buy games and food for me, that's how.  
Leah: (Sighed) Oh well, just tell it already.

* * *

"Hey, Baronmon, why are we here," I asked as we stoped at a dead end in the cave. 

"This is where the trial begins," Baronmon said as the wall in front of us disappeared and shown an lava area and a small path leading to somewhere.

"How did that happened? Are we inside the volcano," I asked.

"Yes, once you go in the trial will start," Baronmon said as he started to leave.

I looked down at the path and sighed. I stepped onto the path as I heard a crunching noise behind me. I turned around to only see a wall that was the only way out.

"Great, what could possibly happen next," I asked myself, which I wished I hadn't. I felt a surge of energy in my body. Then the next thing I knew is that my body has changed form.

"W-what the… I-I'm a mutant again," I cried out as look at my hands and body, "why did this happened to me again? I didn't do anything wrong."

"You'll be Flamon while you go through the trial, the trial that you must pass is the path of fear," a voice said, which almost made me jump. I looked around to see where the voice came from, "Who's there?."

"Don't worry about that, for now. I shall be your guild while you go through the tests," the voice replied, "The first test is the test to see how much courage you have against your enemies."

"Wait a minute, you said Flamon, am I a digimon," I asked.

"Well not entirely, but part digimon. So you could call yourself a mutant if you want, but that makes you a mutant for almost your whole life. Anyway, enough talk, continue on the path to your first test."

"What? What you mean my whole life? I don't remember becoming Flamon the whole time, well except for that one time with the Duskmon incident, but nothing else."

"I can't explain that to you, but you'll understand later. Now go!."

"What? Can't you tell me?."

"It's not the time to tell you, go!."

"But I want to…"

"GO," the voice yelled, which made my ears hurt.

"Why does these things always happen to me," I muttered again as I started to walk. 'What does he mean I'm half digimon? Who is that guy anyway? Things just gets weirder when at the digital world.' After that thought I realized that I was on a big patch of land. I turned around to see the path that was behind, vanish into the lava. There was no other way out of here.

"I guess this is the first test."

"It's not everyday that your right," a familiar voice said as I turned around to see no one other than… the four evil hybrids.

"Like you said, this is your first test, to face us alone. This test is simple if you understand what your suppose to do. Show courage to gain strength while showing fear will lose strength. Just try to beat us in ten minutes or you'll find yourself in the lava. Starting……Now," Mercurymon said as he and the other three attacked.

I dodged their attacks and took out my detector. I was about to spirit evolve but then I looked at my detectors screen and all it showed was static. 'No, I can't spirit evolve.' Once I thought of that, I felt some of my energy being drained. "What happened? Okay, so maybe if I think of something like beating them, I might get my strength back.' Just like I expected it, I gotten my strength back.

So after that, I kept thinking of stuff while I dodge the evil hybrids attack, 'this is easy.' Just a few seconds later, there was a fire like aura surrounding me. It was even stranger when I felt the urge to attack now, "Baby Salamander!." After that attack the evil hybrids disappeared.

"Congrats on the first trial, I knew that you'll have no problem with this test, but don't expect the next test to be easy. The first test was just the beginning," the voice returned.

Then a path appeared out of the lava in front of me, 'Man these tests are simple, all you got to do is to listen on what your suppose to do.' And so I kept walking.

* * *

Leah: Man, this is a long chapter too (yawned).  
Takuya: Yeah, yeah. Whatever, I'm going to finish this in the next chapter.  
Leah: Well good thing, because I need a break for a minute or two.  
Takuya: Hey, I'm the one who just finished this chapter.  
Leah: In your point is?  
Takuya: Umm……  
Leah: Exactly, anyway, R&R. It might take awhile for the next chapter to come up. 


	4. Friend or Foe?

a/n: Sorry for taking long to post this chapter. I had to work on making more ideas for my story. Anyway, remember to send reviews to tell me what you like or don't like in the story. Please also send reviews if there is something wrong with any of the chapters…-- I only have 4 reviews, oh well, I'm only a beginner anyway. Now lets go on with all this stuff to get to the story, including the stupid disclaimer.

Previously: The digi-destined currently mission is to find their beast-spirits again and now Takuya got a huge bump in the road to get his beast-spirit, a trial. But things get weirder when he was turned into Flamon, a rookie digimon, and was told that he had been Flamon almost his whole life (extremely weird). What is that all about?

Chapter 4: Friend or Foe?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all! (runs away)

Leah: Hello and welcome back, just like the previously said, it's just plain old weird, but we have to move on. Now Takuya shall read the story…uh…Takuya? (glances over to Takuya)  
Takuya: (Currently playing Digimon World 4 on PlayStation 2) Leah: Takuya, get off. You need to tell the story.  
Takuya: Wait a second, I'm trying to beat Lucemon.  
Leah: (Sighed and walk over to the PlayStation 2 and turned it off)  
Takuya: What! Leah, you're so dead!  
Leah: Try to kill me, and you'll be injured for a year.  
Takuya: (Sighed) Fine, at least I saved.

* * *

"The second challenge is the test of friendship," the voice continued as I walked down the path. 

"Okay, what am I supposed to do on the second test?." "Heh, ever since you were five you've been impatient." 'Okay, who the heck is this guy,' I thought.

"Soon all of your questions will be answered," the voice said, as if he could read my mind.

I then end up on another big patch of land like before. Then five figures appeared in front of me as they started to clear up. It was Koji and the others, except for Leah.

"Sorry Takuya, you have to face us in this test. Here is the rules, you got to get us to be on your side again before you die. If you show hate or fear to us, you will just receive more pain. There is no time limit. Lets go," Koji said as they all spirit evolved and started to attack all at once, which I easily dodged.

'Okay so I can't fight them or be scared of them. But there got to be some way to beat this test. Maybe I could reason with them,' I thought as I dodged Beetlemon's thunder fist.

After a few minutes of trying to reason with them and dodging almost every attack possible, I've gotten tired and injured.

"Hurricane Wave," Kazemon attacked as I dodged it when a pair of hands grab my arms. I looked up to see Beetlemon glaring at me.

"Get ready to be in a world of hurt, Howling Laser," Lobomon attacked me, which is a critical hit, and a bit extreme as I fell to the ground.

I tried to get up, but I failed in progress. "So, are you just going to lay there or finely fight," a voice asked as I looked up to see Lobomon and the rest behind him.

"No, I never going to harm you guys, even if it means that I die," I answered firmly. After I said that, they de-digivolved back to humans and my wounds had disappeared.

Koji stepped forward and helped me to my feet, "I always knew that you'll pass, you didn't show any hatred or fear. You didn't even do one single damage to us. If we were real or even this event took place, it would happen in the same way," Koji explained with a smile, "all I'm going to say is that the next challenge will be tough, so even if were not real we wish you good luck."

Before I could say something they vanished into thin air. 'This was a surprising test, but what will happen on the next test. I sure do think a lot.'

* * *

Leah: Friends forever, that is what I always say.  
Takuya: Hey, I wasn't done telling the chapter! You can't burst out in the middle of the story!  
Leah: Oops, sorry, but I'm just wondering… why am I not one of the friends that attack you anyway?  
Takuya: Probably because you're new. Hey I never found out how old you are.  
Leah: I'm sixteen, why do you ask?  
Takuya: HA! I'm older than you, I'm seventeen.  
Leah: So, Zoe is older than you and you don't care about that… or do you?  
Takuya: Whatever, anyway, right where I left off.

* * *

I started to walk on the new path, towards to the last test. "You're finely on your way to the final test," the same old voice said. 

"Okay, so what's the next test about?."

"You should already know by now, Takuya, it's what you had feared and now that fear is what you'll face now and in the future. Even more fear than the time you hurt your friends when you were eleven."

"Okay, that's it! Who the heck are you, and how do you know so much about me," I asked furiously.

"Haha! I guess it's time for your final test. It's time to reveal myself," the voice yelled as the path I was on turn into a big patch of land and a dark figure appeared. As the figured cleared up, it had shocked me. Right there, in front of me was me as a human, but dark with red eyes.

"I'm afraid that I am a figure of your human form, Takuya, and as you can see, I'm the evil side of you. Sure I helped you out on your way here, but it's only because I want to destroy you personally. This battle will determine if you will be able to fight the evil that might contain you in the future. The rules aren't that simple. My attacks that hit you will make you feel evil in your very own heart, which could destroy you and your friendship. You will have to show your love for your family and friends to defeat me, which will be difficult if you have to much evil that will make you have anger. No time limit. Now time for you to face your fate in the future. Digimon Form," the image of the evil Takuya turned into a dark Flamon, "Flamon digivolve to… Agunimon!."

"What the heck," I asked as dark Flamon became a dark Agunimon.

"Pyro Punch," he yelled as he attacked and I dodged.

'This isn't right, how can he do that? And I'm also at a disadvantage. I have to keep thinking about my family and friends while I have to control myself from being evil,' I thought as I dodge the next two attacks until… "Pyro Tornado!."

"Aaaaggghh," I yelled in pain. When the pain had stopped I felt anger flowing in me. It felt horrible, like as if I want to kill everyone.

"Ha, my first strike. Now lets see your anger to come out," dark Agunimon said with a huge grin on his face.

I try to ignore him as I gotten up slowly, 'I have to keep thinking about the people I love, but… it's to hard.'

"Pyro Darts," dark Agunimon attacked, but I dodged it. He now kept throwing attacks while a dodged them all. But then I was caught off guard and I got hit and fell on my hands and knees. It was more intense then before. I could actually feel the evil in me.

"Heh, strike two. One more strike and it's all over," he said.

'Guys, I'm so sorry, I-I can't… beat the e-evil that's in me,' I thought as I looked at the ground.

"So your admitting defeat. How pathetic, but now I can destroy you," dark Agunimon said as he got ready to attack and I could feel a tear running down my cheek. Just then dark Agunimon disappeared and so did the evil that was in me. Not only that but my wounds was recovered

"I-I passed," I said happily as I wiped the tear on my arm, that's when I realized I was me again. I looked around and also realized I was at a small patch of land next to a wall that shows a cave. The beginning of the trial where I had started.

"Wow, that was one weird trial. Wait a minute shouldn't I get my beast-spirit right now," I asked myself as like on instant, a talisman came out of the lava, which had answered my question. I took out my detector out of my pocket and the beast-spirit went in it.

"Glad to see you again buddy," I said as I put my detector back into my pocket. But once I did, there was a sound of an explosion with the ground shaking a little.

"What the… what's going on," I asked myself. I turned toward the cave that leads to outside, "Well I better find out."

* * *

Takuya: Okay I'm done.  
Leah: But that's a short chapter.  
Takuya: Well, it will have to do.  
Leah: And why do you say that?  
Takuya: (Smirked) So I can get back to playing Digimon World 4 and beat Lucemon.  
Leah: (Frowned) Okay, but I won't let you play another game during the story then.  
Takuya: Okay, that means I get to play this game anytime I want to.  
Leah: (Sighed) Anyway, please send reviews. 

a/n: Just incase you all are wondering, this is not a Takumi, Takouji, or Takuya x OC. It is going to be only Kouzumi. That means all you fans that love Takuya will be happy and the Kouzumi fans will be happy. I call this the season 1 theory, because Matt and Sora gotten married and as you all should know that season 4 is like season 1. Even though the same voice actor did Matt and Takuya, Takuya represents Tai. And send reviews… please.


	5. Secrets Reveals

a/n: This story is kinda strange because of the last chapter. If you want to ask questions, do so in the reviews. Don't worry, I'm over the fact that I don't get much reviews now and never going to give up on this story . Sorry I haven't been uploading the chapters again. I finally thought of a reason about Flamon… I think.

Previously: Last chapter, Takuya had to face his last two tests, which he founds out that it wasn't easy… duh! Takuya had to face his friends and a evil version of himself that suppose to be in the future, which was weird because the evil version turned into Flamon and digivolve! Does this means Takuya himself is a digimon?

Chapter 5: Secrets Reveals

Disclaimer: Don't you even dare asking me if I own anything because the answer will always be the same… NO!

Takuya: YEEESSS! I BEAT THE GAME!  
Leah: Okay, you don't shout. Now you can help me out with this story.  
Takuya: Not right now, I'm going to play again!  
Leah: Oh no you don't.  
Takuya: Oh yes I will!  
Leah: Oh yeah? If you do, I'm going to destroy it and you will never be able to play it again.  
Takuya: That's not really true!  
Leah: You still won't be able to play it, anyway on to the chapter.

* * *

"They're to strong," Lobomon said as we try to block every attack the evil hybrids sent to us. We were waiting for Takuya to come back… hopefully. But then the evil hybrids came and attack us. I was able to block their combination attack that made an explosion but we all were still hurt and tired from it. 

"Psychic Barrier," I yelled as I made a barrier that covered Kazemon as she was attacked by Ranamon. After the attack the barrier disappeared.

"I can't keep holding them off much longer," I said as Grumblemon tries to attack me.

"But your psychic," Beetlemon said as he helped with Kumamon fight off Arbormon.

"Who do you think I am? A Jedi," I asked sarcastically.

"Guys, we have to concentrate here," Lobomon said as he looked at us, not realizing that Murcurymon was attacking him.

"Lobomon, watch out," we all yelled out.

"Pyro Barrage," a voice yelled out as Murcurymon got hit by a familiar attack. We looked towards where the attack came from, and just what we expected to see, it is BurningGreymon.

"Takuya," Lobomon yelled out surprisingly.

"Hiya guys, sorry for taking to long," BurningGreymon said as he looked at the evil hybrids, who all looked a little surprised.

"We don't really care about how long it took now since you showed up," Lowemon said as he, Lobomon and Birdramon were facing against Murcurymon.

"Things are going to get interesting," said Murcurymon as he smiled.

"I'll bet he can't even stand up to a beast spirit. Slide evolution… Gigasmon!."

"I beat you before, and I can do it again," said BurningGreymon, "Pyro Barrage!."

Murcurymon got in front of Gigasmon and reflect it right back, but BurningGreymon flew to dodge it.

"Quagmire Twister," Gigasmon attacked. BurningGreymon dodged again and landed on the ground again.

"You won't be able to keep dodging much longer," Gigasmon grinned.

"Did you forget about us already? Howling Laser,"

"Shadow Meteor,"

"Blizzard Blaster,"

"Thunder Fist,"

"Hurricane Wave,"

"Confusion Wave," the attacks hit Gigasmon, but did only a little damage.

"Ha, your still no match to me,"

"But I am, Wildfire Tsunami," BurningGreymon attacked and made Gigasmon de-digivolve back to Grumblemon.

"My turn, Slide… ack," Ranamon got attacked by Lobomon and Lowemon.

I looked toward Murcurymon and Arbormon, "I suggest you run."

Murcurymon smiled, "that's big talk from a person like you, but we'll make an exception."

"We will," Arbormon asked as a dark portal appeared behind them and the four walked in and disappeared.

"Huh, that was weird, they took my advice," I asked confusingly. I looked toward the others and they had the same expressions.

"I don't get it… Murcurymon would never leave like that. What is he up to," Kouichi asked after we all de-digivolved.

"They'll come back. And before they do, we better get our other beast-spirits," Takuya said as he started walking down the path that leads downward and towards a valley.

"Hey, wait for us," Tommy yelled as we all ran up to Takuya and followed him.

"Takuya, are you going to tell us what happened during your trial," Koji asked.

There was a slight pause from Takuya before he answered, I took a quick glance at him and the only thing I saw on his face was confusion and depression, "nothing really happened, all I had to do is to fight."

"Takuya, is there something your not telling us," I asked.

"No," he quickly replied.

"So there is something you didn't told us," Zoe said.

"No there isn't," Takuya replied again.

"Your lying again," JP said.

"Takuya, we know you long enough that we can tell that your lying," said Koji.

Takuya turn around toward us and had an angry expression on his face, "Why do you guys like to gang up on me like that! I already told you it was nothing, okay!."

"We're not ganging up on you, and you never said it was nothing, so spit it out what you not telling us," Koji yelled back as he grab Takuya's shirt.

"Why don't you leave me alone," Takuya said as he grabbed Koji's jacket.

"Hey, no fighting," Tommy yelled, but it was to late at the fact that Koji punched Takuya on the face as Takuya fell on the ground. "Ouch," I muttered.

"We won't leave you alone until you tell us what your getting all upset about," Koji said as he grabbed on Takuya's shirt again and got him up again.

"THAT'S ENOUGH," I yelled before they could throw any more punches, "all we're getting is nothing but fighting!." Koji let go of Takuya, and Takuya turned around and started to walk again but I grabbed his shoulder to stop him, "Takuya, if you want to be a good leader, you need to tell everyone what they need to know, even though if… if it's personal."

"Your hiding something too, Leah," Zoe asked.

"Yeah, I guess it's the right time. I don't know if you guys know this, but digimon is a television show where I live."

"What," everyone yelled out.

"Yep, I thought you guys know about this because the show came from Japan," I explained.

"It's possible that we live in different dimensions because we would of known that it was a show. Even I would watch it," Kouichi said.

"Hey, are we on it," JP asked.

"On Digimon Frontier you guys are, but it's when you guys were younger," I answered.

"It must've been when we first got to the digital world," Koji said.

"Cool, what did we looked like," Tommy asked.

"Anime characters," I answered.

"So that mostly mean that you know what happened during that time," Zoe said.

That had reminded me about a few episodes that I saw, especially one that I believe that Takuya hasn't told everyone yet, "yeah." I turned towards Takuya, "you haven't told them yet, haven't you."

"What do you mean," Takuya asked.

"You know what I mean, I mean after the Duskmon incident," I answered as everyone was in confusion.

"Takuya, what is she talking about," Koji asked.

Takuya sighed sadly before he started to tell the others what happened that day when he went back home after the Duskmon attack and turned to a digimon. Shortly after that, he explained what happened during his trial, "that's mostly what happened. Sorry I haven't told you guys." Takuya started to walk down the path again.

"Hey, Takuya… Thanks," Koji said.

"Look, if we don't go now, we might as well be attacked again," Takuya replied as we started to walk down towards a valley. I was glad that everything was settled now and for some reason, I looked down at Biyomon, who smiling very happily and watching Takuya.

"Uh… Biyomon, what are you so happily about," I asked.

"I never thought that Takuya was Flamon, and I haven't seen Flamon and years," Biyomon answered as everyone stopped and look at Biyomon.

"Wait, you saw Flamon before," I asked.

"Didn't everyone saw him around twelve years ago," she replied.

"Twelve years ago," everyone shouted.

"Please, enough yelling," Biyomon said after covering her ears and put her wings back down.

"Twelve years… how's that possible? I would be five by then," Takuya said.

"Yes, that would be the right age when you visit our town, by that time, there was a war between humans and digimon,"

"Whoa, whoa, hold up, there was a war when digimon and humans where against each other? I know that digimon don't like humans that much, but an actual war? Shouldn't it be on a digimon episode or something," I asked.

"Look, I don't remember everything, all I remember was seeing Flamon and there was a war, okay," Biyomon said.

"So there was a war… maybe we should go to the Forest Terminal and see if Angemon knows anything about it," Kouichi said.

"He might even know something about Flamon," Koji replied.

"Well then, lets go see Angemon," Takuya yelled, as we all realized that Takuya was far ahead of us and started to run to catch up to him.

* * *

Leah: Man, your way to enthusiastic.  
Takuya: So, there's nothing wrong with that.  
Leah: Yeah, well, try to keep calm alright. Well, the funny thing is that when thinking of Flamon almost looking like a dog reminds me of a show I like.  
Takuya: What? I am not a dog!  
Leah: You do, it reminds me of Inuyasha, now he is cool.  
Takuya: Inu-what?  
Leah: Inuyasha is a half demon dog that helps Kagome find shards of a jewel.  
Takuya: What?  
Leah: Never mind. Please R&R until the next chapter is up. 

a/n: I'm sorry again for the long wait for this chapter, but I had to fix a few things about this chapter because my old rough draft didn't make any sense, and so I finally fixed it. I still have to figure out more things like how Koji gets his beast spirit. And now my Biology work is much more harder and now I'm making 70s on my Biology tests. Well anyway, if you want to, you can send reviews.


	6. Howl to the Moon

a/n: I hope you guys like my story so far and not to confusing. I'm still got a lot of chapters to type and post.

Previously: Takuya had to tell his little secret to his friends finally, but then learns that he was at the digital world when he was five. And there is still no explanation of how Leah had gotten to the digital world in the first place and that there maybe two dimensions of the real world. So Takuya and his friends are now heading to the Forest Terminal to see if they can get answers.

Chapter 6: Howl to the moon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Takuya: Hey guys, and welcome back.  
Tommy: Wait a minute, doesn't Leah do the introducing?  
(Takuya and Tommy looked over to Leah, who was apparently sitting on the couch, listening to music on headphones)  
Takuya: (Sighed) I'll get her. (Walked over to Leah and pulled the headphones plug out of the CD player)  
Leah: Hey! What was that for?  
Takuya: Your suppose to tell the story. And what music where you listening to?  
Leah: Oops, sorry. I was listening to the High School Musical soundtrack.  
Takuya: Yeah, whatever. Anyway, where did we left off?  
Leah: When we're heading to the Forest Terminal.

* * *

While we were walking in the valley, I looked over to Takuya again, who still looked confused about the whole thing about being Flamon. 

"Gosh, Takuya, you haven't said a word after we got off of that volcanic mountain," I burst out loud that everyone probably got scared to death when I broke the silence, even Takuya.

"You would do the same if you just found out that you're a digimon," Takuya finally said.

"Takuya, sometimes it's best if you just don't think of it for awhile, okay? Look, I'm only trying to help," I said.

"I know, just… don't help, okay? I'll be fine," Takuya said.

"I think we should set up camp, it's already sun setting," Kouichi said. Kouichi was right, it was almost getting dark.

"Alright, remember groups, Leah, you can help me set up dinner. Biyomon, you can help with the fire wood," Zoe said.

"Okay, I'm good with that," I replied.

"Me too," Biyomon also said. The groups were this, Takuya, JP, and Tommy sets up the camp. Koji, Kouichi, and Biyomon collects the fire wood. And lastly, Zoe and me makes dinner. 'Wait a minute, why do the girls have to make dinner? I guess we're the only ones who can, I think,' I thought to myself.

It quickly got dark, but not so dark because of the stars and the three full moon. Dinner was also ready, stir fry. Everyone sat around the camp fire as we all eat. I also notice again that Takuya hasn't talked again for a long time and wasn't eating while the rest of us was.

"Grrrr… Takuya! Your scarring me," I yelled.

"What," Takuya said, surprised.

"You were scarring Leah because you be like that the whole time, and actually… you were scarring me too," Tommy said.

"I think he was scarring all of us," Koji said.

"Sorry guys, but I just can't stop thinking about being a digimon, sure I can spirit evolve, but to actually be a digimon is totally different," Takuya said.

"You should at least eat," JP said.

"Or JP will eat all your food," Zoe said as she giggled.

"Anyway, were still going to the Forest Terminal, right," I said.

"Yeah, so there is nothing to worry about, except for the evil hybrids," Tommy said.

"I guess you guys are right," said Takuya as he started to eat.

"Hey, is it possible to find any more beast spirits while going to the Forest Terminal," I asked when it had just crossed my mind.

"It's possible," Kouichi said, "but then again, we don't know where they are, we're just lucky to find Takuya's beast spirit."

"Well, lets just hope we find them," I said after finishing my dinner as I put the bowl on the ground. Everything got quiet before Takuya muttered something.

"Huh, what is it that you said, Takuya," Zoe said.

"Oh, that it was strange," said Takuya.

"What's strange," Koji asked.

"Well, you know I had to fight an image of me, right,"

"Yeah, what about it," Koji replied.

"Well, before he started to attack me, he used his detector to do something, like spirit evolve, but instead he turned into Flamon… I think he said 'digimon form', and then after that he digivolved into Agunimon," Takuya explained.

"That is weird. How could he do that," I asked.

"I don't know," Takuya said as he took out his detector to look at it.

"Maybe you should try it," Tommy said.

"It won't work," Takuya said.

"Why not," Koji asked.

"Because when that image of me did it, he wasn't holding his detector, it was in his pocket, I could tell he used the detector because it flashed. I think all he had to do is to say it, and if that's so, then I'll already be Flamon because I said 'digimon form' already," Takuya explained again.

"Wow Takuya, I think that's the first time that your actually making since," I said as Takuya rolled his eyes.

After everyone was done eating, we all cleaned up and got ready to go asleep. We had to sleep on leaves. Koji had volunteered for the first shift to watch the camp for an hour. Everyone else fell asleep, except me and Takuya. So we decided to watch the camp also. I couldn't go to sleep because I was to excited about being in the digital world. And it turns out that Takuya can't get some sleep because there are still to much stuff running in his mind.

"Uh, Leah," said Takuya.

"What," I asked.

"Look, sorry for being rough on you before. I didn't know you were a legendary warrior," he said.

"Well I didn't know either, so are you always like that," I asked.

"Only if someone comes to the digital world and has no way to protect himself," Takuya answered.

"I should've known from that one episode with those four kids with Angemon," I replied.

"Huh, oh yeah. I remember, they're now our friends at the real world," said Takuya.

"I guess it's a good thing that we are allied with someone who knows about digimon and the digital world," Koji said.

"Hey, have you guys every wonder which beast spirit we're going to find next," I asked.

"Uh, no. Which beast spirit do you think we'll find next," Takuya asked.

"Um… It most likely to be KendoGarurumon,"

"Why," Koji asked.

"Because usually it's the best person and on digimon all the best people gets the new evolution first. And since Takuya found his first this time, I'm going with you next, Koji," I explained as Koji made a small grin.

"Well then, I agree," Takuya said as he smiled.

"Hey, shouldn't Bokomon and Neemon be with you guys, I mean it would be obvious that they'll follow you guys around," I said.

"We checked the Flame Terminal, but they weren't there. So we think that they could be staying with Angemon at Seraphimon's Castle in the Forest Terminal," Takuya said.

"I thought you guys already went to the Forest Terminal before," I asked in confusion.

"Nope, but Angemon would contact us on our detectors once every so often.," Takuya explained.

After that, small flashes came from Koji's pocket, which was also making some noises. Koji took out his detector, "I guess this means that a beast spirit is near."

"Already? We're just lucky today," said Takuya as a small map appeared over Koji's detector.

"Okay, lets go," Takuya said as I grab his arm to keep him from going anywhere.

"Hey, what's the big idea," he asked.

"Something is not right," I said.

"What do you mean," said Koji.

"Just think, Koji's detector has just picked up his beast spirit after all this time and I sense that it's just no coincidence," I said.

"Why," Takuya asked.

"Because if one looks over the camp while the other two goes, the two most likely be attacked," I explained.

"Okay, but can't just let Koji's beast spirit hanging around," said Takuya.

"That's why I'm going to do this… WAKE UP," I yelled as everyone that was asleep, jumped up, almost literally.

"What was that for," asked JP.

"Guys, Koji's beast spirit is near," Takuya said. Everyone smiled at the comment.

"So are you all coming," Koji asked

"Yes," we all said at the same time. We all followed Koji until we found Koji's beast spirit along with the evil hybrids in front of it.

"Well, you didn't come alone after all," Murcurymon said.

"So I was right," I said, surprised.

"Wait a minute, why didn't you take the beast spirit in the first place," Takuya asked.

"We had tried already, Yo. So we decided to use it to draw you out," Arbormon said.

"Then it's your unlucky day," Koji said as he took out his detector and the beast spirit went in it.

"Execute, beast spirit evolution," Takuya and Koji beast spirit evolved..

"Execute, spirit evolution," the rest of us spirit evolved while Biyomon digivolved into Birdramon.

"Slide evolution," Grumblemon and Arbormon became Gigasmon and Petaldramon.

"Pyro Barrage,"

"Lupine Laser," both BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon attacked Petaldramon but missed Gigasmon.

"Quagmire Twister,"

"Psychic Barrier," Gigasmon's attack was block by the barriers that I made.

"Draining Rain," Ranamon's attack hit me directly.

"Blizzard Blaster,"

"Hurricane Wave," the two attacks hit Ranamon which aloud the 'drainage rain' to stop and I gotten up quickly.

"Howling Star,"

"Shadow Meteor," both attacks hit Gigasmon, but only did some damage.

"Leaf Cyclone,"

"Psychic Barrier," I quickly protected everyone from Petaldramon's attack.

"Wildfire Tsunami! Aggg," BurningGreymon attacked, but Murcurymon got in front of it and reflect it right back at him. I could tell that it did major damage to him and know that there is a big risk of us losing now.

"Grrrr… Mind Teleportation," I teleported me and the others as far way as possible. And this time it was on the ground.

"Huh, Leah! Why did you do that for," BurningGreymon yelled at me.

"If you hadn't notice, we were losing! If we had stayed longer, you might as well get your spirits taken, or worse become evil! If that is to happen, then we already lost anyway," I yelled back at him, which had brought him confusion.

"Takuya, she's right. We cannot make risks that we can't take," KendoGarurumon said.

"But-,"

"But nothing. Look, if you're gone, then Koji. What will happen to the rest of us? Doesn't that even remind you of something," I asked which only brought up a short pause of silence before I said anything again, "the best thing we can do now is go to the Forest Terminal and get the rest of the beast spirits."

"Okay," Takuya said after he de-digivolve along with the rest of us.

"Then lets go to the Forest Terminal quickly," Kouichi said as everyone agreed.

* * *

Leah: And that's it for this chapter. Now it's back to listening to music.  
Takuya: What? Again?  
Leah: Yep, but this time, while playing my Battle Spirit 2. I'm now able to use EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon.  
Takuya: Really!  
Leah: Yeah, and also Susanoomon, they look cool.  
Takuya: But not cooler in real life.  
Leah: Good point. 

a/n: I only got this story done in a few days, wow. And this is a long chapter. The next chapter might take some time because of school. Now anyway, please send reviews.


	7. Zoe's secret

a/n: Sorry about the long updating thing. I had to think over a few things with this chapter… and watch some episodes from Digimon Savers and Naruto… sorry about that. And there are still tons of chapters to be done. The last chapter seems a little boring, maybe this one too, but I couldn't think of anything else to write or type.

Previously: Takuya still got problems about learning that he's Flamon. It was getting dark so the group made up camp, but during the night, Koji detector detects his beast spirit, which has been a trap the whole time, but he was able to get his beast spirit. During the battle, the table has turned and the digi-destined was losing, so Mystamon teleported everyone out of there.

Chapter: Zoe's Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Leah: Hello, and welcome back to My Digital Adventure.  
Takuya: Yeah, whatever. Can we stop with the hello's every single chapter. I'm getting tired of it already.  
Leah: Okay, okay. Hey, Takuya?  
Takuya: What?  
Leah: I was thinking, you don't really look like a dog… you look like a faun.  
Takuya: What!  
Tommy: What's a faun?  
Leah: It's a half human, half goat sort of thing.  
Takuya: I do not look like a faun!  
Leah: Then what do you think you look like, and don't say you look like a rookie form of Agunimon.  
Takuya: Well… um… I… um………… a faun?  
Leah: (Slaps head)  
Tommy: Shouldn't you guys be telling the story.  
Leah: Yeah, so where we left off……

* * *

"Yaaawwn," Tommy yawned as we were walking down the same old path that leads to Seraphimon's Castle. It was probably 7:00 AM in the morning. We had already gone to our camp and picked up our stuff before we went. 

"Takuya, can we take a break? We didn't had enough sleep last night," Tommy said as he rubbed his eyes.

"But…," Takuya looked at the rest of us as some of us yawned and also looked like we're half awake, "I-I guess we could take a small break."

"What! Takuya, you said so yourself that we need to go to the Forest Terminal and have to keep going," Koji said.

"I know, but Koji. We walked ever since 1:00 AM today and everyone's tired," Takuya replied.

"Yeah, but it's risky. We might be attacked again, and they might as well beast spirit evolve," Koji said.

"Hey, don't try pulling any jinxes on us," I said, "in fact I got an idea, how about both of you beast spirit evolve to carry the ones who are sleepy and those who aren't can spirit evolve to catch up."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Kouichi replied as I turned my head towards him. "Kouichi… your scaring me."

"Heh, sorry."

"I guess that idea would work, especially if we run into trouble," Koji sighed as he took out his detector. Takuya made a small smile as he did the same.

"Execute, beast spirit evolution… BurningGreymon,"

"Execute, beast spirit evolution… KendoGarurumon,"

"Execute, spirit evolution… Mystamon,"

"Execute, spirit evolution… Lowemon,"

"Execute, spirit evolution… Beetlemon."

I looked at Zoe and Tommy as they both look like they are to tired, even to tired to walk.

"Hey Tommy, do you want me to carry you," BurningGreymon asked.

"Sure big bro," Tommy said as BurningGreymon picked him up. BurningGreymon looked at Zoe, "how about you, Zoe?."

"I prefer something less crowded and not at a high place to sleep," Zoe said as BurningGreymon blinked confusingly.

"I thought you don't care about heights," I asked.

"I do, but I'm afraid of falling while I'm sleeping," Zoe explained.

"Oh," everyone said in unison, even Tommy. KendoGarurumon sighed as he went up to Zoe, "you can ride me," he muttered. Zoe sat sideways on KendoGarurumon.

I frowned as I accidentally read Zoe's mind. She actually wanted to sit on KendoGarurumon! 'Okay, I definitely shouldn't read her mind. Does Zoe like Koji? Wow… good thing most of my face is covered by a mask or Zoe would see my expression and new that I read her mind.'

We started to walk again as I looked over to Zoe as she rested her head on KendoGarurumon's neck. But then I accidentally I read Koji's mind, 'Why does she has to ride on me, it's not like I don't like her or anything, but why did she choose me.' 'Man, I got to stop invading other people's minds. It sure is hard not concentrating on them,' I thought.

Everything got quiet, well… except for the fact that I'm still accidentally reading minds, but hey, it's hard not to. I mean it's like someone talking to you without you being able to stop him. I ended up reading Takuya's mind, still thinking about… do I even have to explain what he's thinking about. JP's mind, he was thinking about how much he would give to carry Zoe… which I quickly made myself stop reading his mind. Kouichi's mind, which he was thinking about what might happen if we ended up facing the evil hybrids again. And that was mostly it.

I looked over to BurningGreymon, who was currently flying to not make it a bumpy ride so Tommy could sleep. Then to KendoGarurumon, who was on his wheels on the path so that he would make a smooth ride for Zoe. I smiled as I hovered above KendoGarurumon, Lowemon and Biyomon.

Everything was peaceful, until…

"Nova Blast,"

"Howling Blaster," two attack came out of nowhere, aiming for BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon as both dodged the attacks. Which include the instant waking of Zoe and Tommy. Two digimon landed in front of us.

"Oh my gosh! Greymon and Garurumon! Wait… BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon being attacked by Greymon and Garurumon? That's ironic! I finely found something ironic," I yelled out happily as everyone else, even Greymon and Garurumon did the anime fall. All my friends got up, "LEAH, GET WITH THE PROGRAM," they all shouted.

"Hey look, they got dark rings," Tommy shouted as he pointed towards the two digimon as they got up. Tommy was right, Garurumon has a dark ring around his leg while Greymon have one on his arm.

"That's right, and because of it we're a lot stronger than you all think, Nova Blast," Greymon attacked, which it headed towards Tommy as he tried to run away and BurningGreymon tried to get Tommy.

"Psychic Barrier," I yelled as I made a barrier, covering BurningGreymon and Tommy and disappeared as the attack disappeared.

"Good save," BurningGreymon replied as Tommy took out his detector along with Zoe.

"Execute, spirit evolution… Kazemon,"

"Execute, spirit evolution… Kumamon!."

Another battle was on as everyone was fighting (a/n: I really hate to explain some pointless battles, not that all battles are pointless, oh forget it, back to the story). It turns out that we were winning, but…

"Grrrr… we're losing…… fine we'll do what lord Lucemon told us to do, dark portal open," Garurumon yelled as a dark portal appeared in front of us, trying to suck us in.

"Nova Blast," Greymon's attack hit all of us and we de-digivolved back to humans and were sucked in.

"Aaaahhh," we all screamed as we hit the floor.

I opened my eyes and realized that me and the others were in some sort of computer lab.

"Um, guys?… WILL YOU ALL GET OFF OF ME," Takuya yelled as we all get off of him and stand up. I looked at my friends with a very shocking expression.

They all were wearing school uniforms. They were all wearing green. Not only that but Takuya wasn't wearing his goggle hat anymore, which greatly surprised me.

"Hey Leah? Leah," Zoe said as she started to wave her hand in front of my eyes as I got back from zoning out.

"Huh? What," I asked.

"Heh, I guess your surprised huh," Takuya said, "you don't look bad either."

"What," I looked down at my clothes which was now a aqua colored non sleeved vest like shirt over a black shirt with Capri jeans with shoes that has black and aqua.

"Wow Leah, you look good," Tommy said.

"Yeah, whatever. But I still can't believe that we couldn't beat Greymon and Garurumon," I said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, we better go back to the digital world," Takuya said as he looked towards the computer we came from.

"Baka (a/n means idiot or stupid in Japanese), did you forget we can't go back. We can only go once a day," Koji said.

"I-I remember that, I just mean that we need to go back as quickly as we can," Takuya replied.

"So what do we do," I asked.

"We will have to go by our schedules for today," Takuya explained, "I got soccer practice soon so I better be going."

"Wait, where will I stay? I don't live here, I practically live on the other side of the world in a different dimension," I said.

"Don't worry Leah, you can stay with me, my parents won't mind as long as it doesn't concern with boys. My dad get very grouchy if a boy stays at my house," Zoe said as I grinned.

"Okay, we'll meet here after school tomorrow, is that okay," Takuya asked as everyone agreed.

Everyone went their separate ways as I followed next to Zoe. It turns out that Koji got a small tournament to do for kendo, go figure. JP has to go home. Tommy had to also go home and do homework. Kouichi had to go home and help his mom with chores and study for his test for tomorrow. And Zoe got the rest of the day to do nothing. So it was just Zoe and me walking down the street.

"So, Leah. Where do you want go first," Zoe asked.

"I don't know, I've never been here before. But I am getting hungry," I replied.

"Me too. We hadn't ate anything for breakfast at the digital world,"

"Yeah, so where do we eat,"

"Um… I know, you like American food, ne,"

"Yeah,"

"Then lets go to pizza hut, they got a buffet at this time," Zoe said as she changed direction as I hurriedly followed her. We got ourselves a small table and got the buffet. Zoe got herself a salad and a slice of pizza while I got myself three slices of pizza.

"Hey Zoe," I asked after taking a few bites of my first slice.

"Yeah, what is it," She asked after swallowing some of her salad.

"Well, you know when I'm Mystamon I can read minds, right,"

"Yeah, what about it,"

"Well… I accidentally read your mind about actually wanting to be carried by KendoGarurumon,"

"What," Zoe spat out some of her water.

"I didn't mean to. It's hard not to. I didn't want to tell you because everyone was there," I explained as Zoe wipe up the water that was on the table.

"I see,"

"Zoe, do you really like Koji," I asked.

"Well… kinda," Zoe said lightly blushing, "you won't tell him, won't you,"

"Zoe, I won't say a thing to him. But, what about Takuya? I thought you like him,"

"Well, Takuya is nice and I do like him, but during the years I realized he's not the person for me,"

"So you want Koji to be your boyfriend,"

"I guess so. What about you? Do you got a boyfriend,"

"Never did got one," I replied as I frowned a bit.

"What, you don't want one,"

"No, I want one. It's just that I'm waiting for the right moment,"

"Oh," Zoe said as we stopped to eat some more. But then something came to mind.

"Hey, Zoe. Not only that I read your mind, but I also read Koji's,"

"Huh, really,"

"Yeah, and the way he was thinking, it sounded like he was embarrassed,"

"Wait, is it the good embarrassed or the bad embarrassed,"

"If he wasn't wearing all that armor, he would be blushing madly," I said with a grin, which had Zoe grinning too. Later we finished and Zoe had to pay. I didn't have the money, even if I did it wouldn't been Japanese money. Thankfully, Zoe didn't mind. So we're back to walking on the street.

"So where are we going now," I asked.

"We're going to my house, it is getting late anyway," Zoe said. So we went to Zoe's house, duh. Zoe has a nice house for a medium-small like house. It probably small because Zoe don't got any siblings.

"Mama, I'm home," Zoe said as we went inside.

"Oh, Zoe. You gotten about three phone calls from some of your… Oh you brought a friend over," Zoe's mom said as she stepped into the living room.

"Mama, this is Leah. Is it okay if she can sleep over today," Zoe asked.

"Sure. Do you and your friend need to eat dinner,"

"No thank you mama, we've already ate,"

"Oh, okay. You should be getting ready for bed, it's almost ten o'clock," Mrs. Orimoto said as she walked into another room. Zoe showed me her bedroom, which was a little messy but mostly clean. The only thing that was messy was her school books on the floor, probably meant that she studied before meeting the others at the computer lab at school. We got ready for bed as we both took showers and change our clothes. I had borrow some of Zoe's pajamas. And it turns out that I had to sleep on the floor with a pillow and blankets. And now the lights were off.

"At least now we can get some sleep," I said after yawning, laying down on the blankets ready to get to sleep.

"Yeah," Zoe said as she lay on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Leah,"

"What,"

"N-never mind, we better get to sleep,"

"Okay," I said confusingly as I slowly went to sleep.

* * *

Takuya: Yawn, when are we going to get to the good parts.  
Leah: (Sighed) Fine you get to tell the next chapter.  
Takuya: At least it's not going to be boring like you told it.  
Leah: Whatever, anyway please R&R. 

a/n: yep, I warned you guys it's going to be Kouzumi, now did I? Anyway, please post reviews because it's now going to be a vote for TakuyaXoc or KouichiXoc, yep. Those two because on the oncoming future. So you guys will have to vote. If I explain why it's either those two then I'll be ruining the story. I know that I said I wasn't but I change my mind.


	8. MetalRenamon appears

a/n: I need more votes, don't worry, I won't stop counting votes until… lets see about a few more chapters. Oh yeah, school is over, so this means I'm also will mostly be working on this story and others. I'm also planning to make another story called 'Spirit and Jutsu, a digimon frontier and Naruto cross over. I'm also thinking about making a story called 'Frontier Wars', where Takuya and his friends ends up in a Star Wars movie.

Previously: After a fight, the digidestined end up at their home world. Leah founds out that Zoe really likes Koji. And now they have to go back to the digital world.

Chapter: MetalRenamon appears

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Takuya: Hey there, and welcome back to 'My Digital Adventure'. Things are going to get more interesting as we continue the story. (Glances over to Leah and frowned) Leah, why are you playing your Game boy Advance Sp at a time like this!  
Leah: Well… Your telling the story aren't you?  
Takuya: Yeah, but not the whole thing. Hey, what game are you playing?  
Leah: Megaman Battle Network 5, Team Protoman. Why do you want to know?  
Takuya: Just wondering. We might as well start the chapter.  
Leah: Yep…

* * *

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock to turn off the alarm. I looked over to see that it was 6:30 in the morning. I groaned and closed my eyes, wishing to go back to sleep. Until I felt something getting on me as I opened my eyes again and looking at a pair of eyes. 

"Good morning, Takuya. Time for you to wake up," Biyomon said happily.

I frowned and muttered, "Biyomon."

Flashback

"What about Biyomon? She can't be alone by herself," Leah said as she glances over to Biyomon.

"She's a girl, she can go with Zoe," I said.

"But I can't take her. I'm not aloud to have pets. And I don't like to play with toys. My parents will be suspicious if I have one," Zoe said.

"Then she can stay with Leah, no suspicions there," I said as Leah frowned.

"I-I," she made a small pause before saying anything, "Heh… see you guys later." Leah took Zoe's hand ran, pulling Zoe behind her. As the rest of us that just stood here frowned.

"I guess that means Biyomon is going with you, Takuya," Kouichi said.

"Huh, why me," I asked.

"Because you're the leader after all," said Koji as he made a small smirk. I frowned.

Flashback ends

'Now I know why Leah left at that time. Having to hide a digimon is hard, especially an annoying one.' I thought as I watched Biyomon getting off of me so I could sit up. 'Man, why do I have to go back to school, I rather go back to the digital world.'

I turned and sat at the edge of my bed, 'I didn't have enough sleep yesterday. Even my soccer coach yelled at me for not doing as good as I usually do.' I yawned and then stood up next to my bed. I walked over to my closet and dresser to get my school uniform then walked to the bathroom to get ready. After I was done, I went to the kitchen to make my self some cereal, which is mostly I could only make. Ate breakfast and got my book bag ready. I also had to give Biyomon some food too, so I made some toast and grab my book bag and went to my room. I turned to look at Biyomon.

"Here's some toast for you. You need to eat it fast, we have to meet the others at the park," I said, giving Biyomon the toast while I watch her eat it. After she was done, she jumped into my book bag, like before, and we head over to the park. It took us awhile before we saw the others sitting on the benches.

"Hi Takuya," Koji said with a small grin as they all stood up at the exact same time.

"Hey you guys, so how did you all slept last night," I asked with a smile.

"I had a good night sleep, until Leah woke me up at 5:50 in the morning," Zoe said as she glared at Leah, who was staring at her.

"What, I'm a morning person, I can't help if I wake up to early," said Leah, "I can even wake up 3 o'clock in the mornings and I wouldn't be tired." After hearing this comment, everyone's mouth dropped, but closed quickly. I then realized that Leah had a book bag on.

"Hey Leah, you know you can't come to our school, right," I asked.

"Huh? Oh, the book bag. I'm just caring this just in case if something happens and we end up at the digital world. Zoe was able to get me one and some yen too," Leah explained. (Yen: Japanese money)

"Oh good, then you can take care of Biyomon, ne," I grinned as I put my book bag down and let Biyomon out.

"Hi Leah," Biyomon yelled as Leah started to frown.

"Hi Biyomon," Leah said as she put her book bag down and put Biyomon in it.

"Hey, how come everyone's putting me in a these bags," said a faint voice from Biyomon, who was now zipped in.

"It's because we don't want anyone to see a digimon so they won't freak out, now please be quiet or people will think I'm talking to myself," Leah muttered.

"Well, we better get going we got tests today," Kouichi said.

"Wha-what! Tests! I forgot all about them," I yelled out.

"Oh well, Leah, meet us here after school, okay," Zoe said.

"All right, see you guys then," Leah said as the rest of us went to school. The school wasn't that far away. Actually the school was a block or two away from the school. When we finally arrived, the bell rang two minutes later. Meaning it was time to go to our first classes. We all hurried to our classes before the second bell rang. Me, Koji, and Kouichi have the same class for first period.

"Man, I hate math," I said as I sat over to my desk, while Koji and Kouichi went to their desks. We were lucky because our desks were next to each other.

"To bad that we got a huge test that covers three chapters," Koji said.

"Both of you should had studied last night," Kouichi said with a smile.

"Well maybe you should give us hints before the test," I said with a grin.

"Even if I told you any hints, you won't understand anything I tell you," Kouichi said as I frown and Koji laughed a little. A few seconds later the bell rang for the start of the class.

"Okay, everyone to your seats, we'll start out with the test," the teacher said as she handed out and everyone groaned .

* * *

Takuya: Okay, Leah, it's time for you to save that game of yours.  
Leah: I already did, slowpoke. Now to the second part of the chapter.

* * *

"Wow, this place is almost exactly like New York," I said as I walked down a street, "good thing I got this map from Mrs. Orimoto." 

"Leah, I'm getting hungry," said a small whisper from my book bag.

"Didn't you eat breakfast," I asked.

"Yes, but I only ate toast," Biyomon replied as I sighed.

"Okay, I'll get something to eat, it's almost lunch time anyway," I said as I looked down at the city map again, "Um…. There are so many Japanese restaurants here, I guess we'll have to eat Japanese food here. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind," Biyomon said. I went to the closest Japanese restaurant and bought chicken and noodles to go and went to a park, which we were lucky because it was almost empty, probably because it's a school day. So I let Biyomon out of my book bag and we both started to eat our lunches.

"Biyomon! Save some chicken for me," I said as Biyomon stopped eating the chicken, after eating almost over half of it.

"Oops, sorry Leah," Biyomon said.

"It's okay, hey, lets trade," I said as we traded our food, but right when I was about to eat a piece of chicken… Boom! An explosion occurred.

"Is that suppose to happen," Biyomon asked.

"No, come on Biyomon lets check it out," I yelled as I dropped our food, picked up Biyomon, and start running towards the smoke that appeared after the explosion. We stopped at the middle of the city, where there was tons of wreckage on ground and…. A huge fleshless dinosaur standing in the middle of the road!

"Oh that is so gross," I said.

"But we have to beat it," Biyomon said.

"Your finely making sense, alright then," I said as I let Biyomon down and grabbed my detector from my pocket, "Execute, spirit evolution!… Mystamon!." "Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon!."

"Confusion Wave,"

"Meteor Wing," we both attack, but hardly did any damage.

"Dang, how are we suppose to beat this fossil without the others," I asked after dodging SkullGreymon's attack.

"Hehe, so only you two are able to fight, how pathetic," a female voice said as we turned to see Ranamon grinning.

"What do you want," I yelled.

"Heh, I want you and your friends spirits, and revenge of course, slide evolution…Calamaramon," said Ranamon who was now Calamaramon.

"Meteor… Argh," Birdramon yelled as she got hit by SkullGreymon's Double Dark Shot, which got Birdramon to de-digivolve back to Biyomon again.

"Biyomon,"

"You should've been watching me, Titanic Tempest," Calamaramon attacked above me.

"Psychic Barrier! Agghhh," I yelled, but even though I made a barrier, I wasn't able to stop the full attack. I end up de-digivolving back to human again.

"Awww, over already, hehe," Calamaramon smiled, "To bad, I guess it's time for me to finish you off."

'Why, why can't I be strong as the others, they would at least do some damage to them while I can't even make a scratch,' I thought before Calamaramon was about to do another Titanic Tempest. Right when she was about to do the attack, a green aura appeared above me and stopped the attack. I looked closely inside the aura, and saw a spirit. (a/n: Wait, can spirits actually stop attacks? Well in this story they can) This spirit was a female fox with armor, like my spirit, except it was more beast than human, including the head, tail, and feet. There was no armor on the tail, feet, or hands, but there was purple cloth around the wrists like Renamon. (a/n: Just to remind you all, Renamon is a fox digimon from season 3, not Ranamon from season 4) I grasp my detector as the beast spirit went in it.

"I guess this means I'm going to die another day, huh? Execute, beast spirit evolution… MetalRenamon," I yelled as I beast spirit evolved.

"Let's get it started! Mind Force," I attacked by forcing Calamaramon slam into SkullGreymon with psychic powers.

"Grrr, why you, Titanic Tempest,"

"Double Dark Shot,"

"Aura Armor," I yelled as I formed an aura to block both attacks.

"What," Calamaramon yelled.

"You need a powerful attack before breaking my aura," I explained.

"Grrr, we'll leave for now then," Calamaramon said as a dark portal appeared and she and SkullGreymon went through and disappeared with the portal. I smiled and look over to the damage then Biyomon, who was currently lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Psychic Recovery," I yelled as I repaired the city street and healed Biyomon, which caused me to de-digivolve back to human. 'I guess Psychic Recovery takes up almost all of my strength,' I thought as I panted and looked over to Biyomon, 'I guess we should get back to the park, school is almost over anyway.'

I put my detector back in my pocket, picked up Biyomon and carried her while I head back to the park. Once there, I found our food and my book bag on the ground.

"Heh, at least now I can eat my chicken," I said as I started to eat again. A few minutes later, after Biyomon waking up and both of us finishing our plates, the others came, running.

"Hey you two. We heard that monsters were attacking the city, so we figured that some digimon was attacking both of you. We wanted to get out of school but they wouldn't let us until…,"

"Whoa, whoa there Takuya calm down, everything turned out fine, I was able to handle the situation, okay," I asked.

"Huh, really," Takuya asked.

"Yeah, after I gotten my beast spirit," I explained.

"Beast spirit," the six teens yelled in sync.

"Yeah, I got my beast spirit. But shouldn't we be going to the school's computer lab soon," I asked.

"Yeah, that right," Kouichi said. After that, we all went there and Tommy was getting a computer all set up.

"Actually it's a good thing we end up back home, if we didn't, Leah wouldn't get her beast spirit, and we would took longer to go to the Forest Terminal," Kouichi said as Koji nodded.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"When we're using a computer, we can jump place to place. We can't go to Seraphimon's Castle directly, but we are able to go to the Forest Terminal this way," Zoe explained.

"Oh, I see," I said.

"We're ready, we can go now," Tommy said as he got up and everyone took out their detectors.

"I always wanted to say this, digiport open," I said as we all went through.

* * *

Leah: And that's that for this chapter.  
Takuya: Yeah, well, next chapter is probably going to be long.  
Leah: It's worth it, ne?  
Takuya: Yeah.  
Leah: Why are you always saying yeah for?  
Takuya: I don't know.  
Leah: (sighed) 

a/n: Well please send reviews and more votes please. I am so glad that the exams are over, shesh they are tough. I'm still going to work on this story. Like Naruto, I'm never going to give up on this story, hehehe.


	9. Trio Angels

a/n: It's summer vacation! YAY! But there's now lesser readers, DARN IT! Oh well. Oh yeah, I should of explained that the digidestined are seniors in school. Except for Tommy and Leah. JP is a senior because he failed one of his main classes on purpose to stay longer with the group. Aww, isn't that sweet. Here's the next chapter

Previously: Leah had gotten her Beast Spirit and now they're going to the Forest Terminal.

Chapter: The Trio Angels

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Takuya: Hiya guys, I'll be telling this chapter. (Turns to Leah and frowned) Oh no, your listening to music again.  
Leah: Huh, what's wrong about listening to music?  
Takuya: You choose all the lame songs.  
Leah: No I don't!  
Takuya: Oh yeah, what are you listening to?  
Leah: (Smiled) I'm listening to 'Headstrong' by Trapt  
Takuya: Um, never thought you listen to that kind of stuff.  
Leah: (Sighed) I listen to almost anything, shouldn't you be telling this chapter?  
Takuya: Uh yeah, right… Can I listen to it when I'm done!  
Leah: Sure.

* * *

"At least we landed nicely this time," Koji said as we were standing inside the Forest Terminal. 

"Who care's, lets just go to Seraphimon's Castle," Leah replied as she headed for the stairs.

"I think she lost it ever since she gotten her beast spirit," Kouichi said as the rest of us started to follow her.

"Hey Leah, do you really know which way to go," I asked her as we went up the steps.

"What you forgot which way," She asked.

"No, just wondering if you know," I replied.

"Oh, I know because I watched the show when you guys went to Seraphimon's Castle," She answered.

"Figures," I muttered.

"At least we can get answers now," said Koji. 'Yeah, I hope so,' I thought. We finally caught up with Leah and kept heading towards Seraphimon's Castle. It was kind of feel awkward because it like the Castle didn't us any defense, like that fog before isn't here anymore. When we got up to the Castle, the doors open by it self, creepy.

"Wow, that's kind of creepy," Leah said as we started to walk inside.

"Maybe they're expecting u-,"

"Ah, you all are here," A voice interrupted me as I was also knocked down on the ground by two familiar digimon, Bokomon and Neemon. "I'm so glad that you're here," Bokomon said.

"That's what you called de-ja-vu," I heard Leah mutter.

"Heh, yeah, I'm glad to be here too," I said to Bokomon and Neemon.

"When Bokomon heard that all of you were coming, he started to cry," Neemon said as Bokomon glared at him.

"I see that you all returned," said a digimon that appeared from another hallway, Sorcerimon.

"Sorcerimon! You're here too," Tommy yelled happily.

"Wow, it's just like a reunion," Zoe replied.

"Yeah, but without food," JP complained. Sorcerimon looked over to Bokomon, Neemon, and me, "I think it's a good time for you two to get off of him now, he got lots of questions to be answered."

"Oh my, that's right, Neemon get off of Takuya," Bokomon yelled as he pulled on Neemon's pants strap and both got off of me.

"Uh, thanks… Wait a minute, how did you know that," I asked Sorcerimon.

"Angemon told us. Now come this way," Sorcerimon answered and started walking down the hall as we followed him. We came to a huge room with three digimon in it. An angel, a cat, and a huge rabbit like digimon.

"Wow, Angemon, Gatomon, and Antylemon," Leah said surprisingly as Angemon smiled.

"It is nice to see you all again, and I see you made a new ally," said Angemon as Leah grinned. "So, I guess you want to know if it's true that your half digimon," Angemon turned his glance towards me.

"Yeah, but how do you know," I asked.

"We had regain our powers, but not all. Our full memories were recovered though," Angemon answered as he lowered his head, "but for you, you won't receive your memories of the time you first came here."

"But why, why can't I get my memories back," I asked.

"Because we took them away from you," Angemon answered.

"What," everyone yelled except for me.

"We had to, we had to decide whether to keep you here or erase your memories and change your form to human so you can return to your family," Angemon explained.

"But why do you have to erase my memory,"

"If you were to kept your memory, you would never came back to the digital world,"

"And why is that," Leah asked, interfering.

"Because of what he had been through in the past,"

"What happened," Koji asked.

Angemon sighed, "Takuya almost died from being attacked by a digimon and getting shot on the arm by a human for interfering in the war."

"WHAT," everyone yelled.

"I'll explain it," said Gatomon, "we knew that a war was going to take place between digimon and humans. You see, some humans already knew about digimon after a digimon attack in the real world,"

"Wait a minute, what attack," Kouichi asked.

"A digimon attacked the real world, some say the digimon to be called the Digimon Reaper," Antylemon said.

"Digimon Reaper? Do you mean the D-Reaper," asked Leah.

"What is the D-Reaper," Tommy asked.

"The D-Reaper was on Season 3, Digimon Tamers, I didn't watch most of it, but I know it attacked Japan and was stopped by the tamers."

"That is correct, but after that happened, some humans knew about the digital world and say that digimon are just evil monsters and plan to attack the digital world. They attacked some of the villages. Some digimon started to hate humans and started to attack them as well," Gatomon explained, "we had to find a way to stop the war before it occur. We figured out that the only way to stop the war was to use a half human and digimon so both sides could understand about how there should be no war between them. But there was a problem."

"There was no half digimon and human, right," Leah asked as Gatomon nodded.

"We had to make a human a half because we can't make a digimon half. We eventually found a human boy who was brave and has a good heart,"

"Me, right," I asked as Gatomon nodded again.

"We were able to make you to a half digimon, but we weren't successful on turning you back to full human. Eventually some digimon heard that we turned a human into a half and attacked you. You were wounded before the war took place. When it finally did, you ended up running in the middle of the war grounds and got shot in the arm and hit by an attack at the same time."

"Ouch, kind of remind me of Pokemon the first movie," Leah commented.

"It turns out that some humans found out Takuya was part human because of the blood and data, and some digimon actually care that they hit a digimon."

"Guess the war was over because of that," Kouichi said.

"Yes, we then recovered Takuya's wounds and was able to change his form, erase his memory, then take him back home."

"That explains a lot, but I was thinking, what about the time when Takuya became Flamon after the Duskmon incident," Leah asked.

"That's right," I replied

"Um, so do you know why that happened," Leah asked Gatomon.

"It happened because Agunimon was aloud to change Takuya to Flamon if he need to learn a lesson," Gatomon answered.

"Figures, almost everyone agreed that happened on those digimon websites," Leah said as I frowned.

"So did all the digimon knew that Takuya was Flamon," Kouichi asked.

"Not all, but most of the digimon, if they knew they wouldn't be aloud to say anything about it," Antylemon answered.

"Why not," Koji asked.

"We made a rule that if Takuya showed up in the digital world and if any digimon knew that he was Flamon, they can't say anything about him," Antylemon explained.

"What," I asked then looked towards Bokomon, "Bokomon, you knew didn't you,"

"Your not upset at me are you," Bokomon asked, pleadingly as I sighed.

"Hey, at least you know what happened," Koji said.

"Yeah, I guess," I said.

"Takuya, since you already know that your half digimon, I will allow you to switch to human form to digimon form anytime now," Angemon said as light came from my pants pocket. I took out my detector and watched as the light disappeared from it.

"I guess you can become Flamon now," Leah said.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied.

"Oh, Angemon, I got an question," Leah said.

"What is it,"

"How can I be a digidestined and have a spirit, there is only ten legendary warriors, right," asked Leah.

"Yes, that was confusing us as well, all I can say is that your not a legendary warrior, but a warrior that are spirits," Angemon said.

"So Leah's spirits are supposed to be used for something else than saving the world," Zoe asked.

"It might have the same destiny, but I'm not sure," Angemon explained.

"So I got my own mission, finding out what my destiny is," Leah said.

"Guess so," I said.

"Can we all eat lunch, I'm getting hungry," JP complained.

"JP, your always hungry," Koji said.

"We got a mess hall if you want something to eat," Sorcerimon said, "I will show you the way there."

"I'm kind of hungry myself," I said as we, including Bokomon, Neemon, and Biyomon, followed Sorcerimon to the mess hall.

"Wow, nice big kitchen you got here," Leah said as JP was already looking in the cabinets.

"Alright, they even got some real food," JP yelled happily.

"Huh, really," I asked as I started to find something to eat.

"No way! They got Ramen noodles," Leah exclaimed happily as she grab a package of noodles and started cooking.

"Ramen noodles in the digital world," Kouichi asked.

"We collect some food from the real world too," Sorcerimon explained.

"Well let's chow down," I said, already eating a sandwich.

"Yeah, then we should start searching for the rest of the beast spirits," said Koji as he also was making Ramen noodles.

"Then lets hurry, I can't wait to get my beast spirit again," Tommy said happily.

* * *

Takuya: That's it for the chapter, now can I listen to headstrong?  
Leah: Wait, let me finish 'Rawkfist' by thousand foot crutch.  
Takuya: What, you listen to that too!  
Leah: I told you I listen to almost anything, didn't I.  
Takuya: Yeah, oh well. Send reviews please. 

a/n: Sorry for the long updates. Oh and send votes too, it will end at the time when I update the next chapter. It's a tie so I need a vote to break it. Have a nice summer vacation!


	10. School Problems

a/n: Sorry for the long updates, I'm really bad at due dates. Oh and for the couples, it seems that Takuya x OC is the winner, I had to go to my friends to see which ones they like, so there you go. I hope you guys like story so far. It took me weeks just to figure out how to explain what happens in this story.

Previously: Takuya finally is able to become Flamon, but unable to regain his memories. Thanks to Angemon, Gatomon, and Antylamon, Takuya learns what happened and why it did when he was sent to the digital world when he was five.

Chapter: School Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Leah: Hi again! (muttered: I'm getting tired of this introduction stuff, I need to change it) (Glances over just to see that Takuya wasn't anywhere in sight) Takuya, you might as well come out, we need to tell the story.  
Takuya: (came out of the hallway) Fine, but I won't be telling it.  
Leah: Then I'll have to tell it, but your still going to stay.  
Takuya: Sure, whatever.

* * *

"That was a good lunch," Takuya said while we were cleaning up the mess hall, because we made such a big mess. 

"Man, I should've known that you boys would eat tons of food," I muttered, sweeping the floors.

"We should be going after we're done, we still need to find the rest of the beast spirits," Koji said as he and Zoe was just finishing washing the dishes.

"Yeah, hey Takuya, when are we going to see Flamon? I mean sure I've seen Flamon on TV, but not in real life," I said, finish sweeping.

"What, there is no way I'm becoming Flamon," Takuya yelled.

"You can't actually say that, because you are Flamon, but not in the form," Bokomon replied, "you should turn to Flamon once in a while so you'll get use to it. In fact, being a digimon is stronger than just a spirit."

"What do you mean," said Kouichi, fixing the cabinets.

"Well, when you spirit evolve, your spirits fights for you. But if you can become a digimon, like in Takuya's situation, not only you can fight, if you have a spirit of a same digimon you are, yourself and the spirit fights," Bokomon explained.

"So you mean if Takuya becomes Flamon then digivolves to Agunimon, he would be stronger than just a regular spirit because Takuya is the one fighting but his spirit is also fighting along with him. Takuya would be stronger because he would also be using his energy and not just the spirits," I replied.

"Yes, that's correct," Bokomon said.

"So, that means I have to digivolve just to be stronger…..I don't know how to digivolve to Agunimon," Takuya yelled.

"Calm down Takuya, digivolving is almost like sliding evolution, but a few differences. When digivolving, you can't digivolve automatically, you can only digivolve when you feel like you have to. You can't force yourself to much or you won't digivolve properly," I explained.

"How do you know stuff like that," Kouichi asked.

"From watching Digimon almost all the time, oh Takuya, you better be careful," I said.

"And why is that," asked Takuya.

"If you force yourself to digivolve to much, you might as well get a black ring to attack us," I answered as Takuya frowned.

"Your joking right," Takuya asked with a small smile.

"Nope, it even happened on season one on digimon when Agumon became SkullGreymon when he tried to become his ultimate form," I answered again as Takuya gulped.

"We might as well go and find another beast spirit since we're all done here," Koji said.

"Okay then, anyone who needs a bathroom break shall go now," I replied with no comments.

"Alright, we better than get going then," Takuya said.

"Wait, before you leave, we've found out where a beast spirit of wind is," Angemon said with Gatomon and Antylemon behind him.

"What? Really," Zoe asked.

"Yes, it's not far by. It's near the Forest Terminal's school," Gatomon explained.

"Wait, the Forest Terminal got a school," I asked.

"Yes, the Forest Terminal school is considered to be the most safest and best school in the digital world. It's known for it's battle training, which is the reason why 80 of digimon at the school go there." Angemon answered.

"Wow, that's amazing," Zoe replied.

"Wait a minute, why are you telling us about the school," Kouichi asked as Angemon grinned.

"Wait, y-your not thinking that I hope your not thinking," Takuya said with a frown.

"Takuya, you might learn something if you do go," said Angemon.

"That's a great idea! Takuya you should go," I replied.

"Why should I," Takuya asked.

"Well, like Angemon said, you might learn something. You might even learn not to fall on your head," I joked as Takuya glared at me.

"I guess that means that Takuya's going while some of us go look for Zoe's beast spirit," Kouichi said.

"I'm not going," Takuya yelled.

"We can't leave Takuya at school all by himself, he might get attacked," Koji said.

"That's is why I'm going to watch him," I said as I grinned.

"I'll go to, the rest of you can go find Zoe's beast spirit," said Kouichi.

"That sounds like a good idea," Koji replied.

"I'll come to show you the school. Gatomon would be pleased to show where the beast spirit of wind is," Angemon also replied.

"Okay, so Takuya, Kouichi, Angemon, and me are going to…"

"We're going too," Bokomon interrupted with Neemon next to him.

"Um… Okay, Bokomon and Neemon is coming with us to the school, while Koji, Zoe, Tommy, JP, Gatomon, and Biyomon is going to find the beast spirit. Okay, perfectly even groups of six, nice," I said, "I guess since Takuya will be busy learning, Koji and me will be group leaders."

"WHAT! That's not fair," Takuya yelled at me.

"That's perfectly fair, now stop yelling or I might lose my hearing," I replied.

"Lets go," Koji yelled as me and Takuya looked at him as they where already standing outside. We both looked at each other before running towards the others. Few minutes later we found ourselves in front of a large area with a huge building.

"There is no way I'm going to school," said Takuya as he crossed his arms.

"Not as a human at least," Angemon said.

"Huh, really. So I don't have to go as long as I don't turn to Flamon," Takuya asked.

"Takuya, your still going even when you don't want to," I replied.

"And why's that," he asked.

"Because the others already left," Kouichi answered for me. Takuya looked over just to see no one's there and frowned.

"Please go to school, Flamon," Bokomon pleaded.

"Only call me Flamon when I am Flamon," Takuya said angrily.

"Then turn into Flamon," I replied.

"Fine, digimon form," Takuya muttered as data surrounded him then disappear. Right where Takuya was standing is a digimon, who's height was the same as a ten year old. He was wearing red pants and red armor on his shoulders and on his arms. His hair is longer than before and turned red-orange, the same color as his tail. He also had ears like an elf, which one has an earring, and new like horns on his head. And lastly he gained marks, his eye color had change, and feet like Agunimon's.

I grinned and looked over to Kouichi, who was now looking really surprised to see Flamon for the first time.

"Happy now," Takuya asked.

"Yes, now it's time to show you your teachers," Angemon replied as he went ahead of us towards the school. Takuya frowned as all of us started to follow behind Angemon. We walked for a few minutes before we gotten inside the school and ended up in front of a door that says the teachers lounge. Angemon opened the door and we went inside. There was two digimon, one was like a pixie that is pink with leaves for wings, who was currently sitting on top of a desk, named Lilymon. The second digimon who was standing next to her is a lion digimon who had black pants, a sword, and a red necklace around his neck, known as Leomon.

"Angemon, it's so nice to see you again," Lilymon said happily as she got off the desk and both digimon went up to us. When they stopped, Lilymon glanced over to Takuya, "oh my gosh! Leomon look, it's Flamon," she yelled happily as she got in front of Takuya and bend down to look at him face to face, which made Takuya frown more and stepped back a little. Leomon looked over at Flamon and smiled.

"Leomon, do you have any openings for the battle training class?" Angemon asked.

"Yes, do you intend on Flamon being in one," Leomon asked.

"Yes, but for the day," Angemon answered.

"Very well, in a few minutes we'll start the field area lessons, we might as well go now," Leomon said. We all left and was lead by Leomon and Lilymon to the battle grounds, which was outside of the school. There was about twenty rookie digimon there already with a few other adult digimon.

"Might as well start," Lilymon said as she flew and landed in front of the rookie digimon with us finally caught up, "alright everyone, it's time for the lesson. Today is about the field areas. You will learn about how to use the area for your advantage. We will start with water field to your right. But things are going to be different on the field. Seadramon, will you do the honors," Lilymon asked.

"Of course," a Seadramon replied, who was apparently floating above ground, "Ice Blast!." a field that had water had became iced up. Some even became big chunks to stand on. But some of the area had thin ice.

"As you can see you all will be battling on ice, the first two students will be Flamon, since he's new, and Gabumon," Lilymon said.

"Just great," Takuya muttered as he and a Gabumon gotten onto the field with great difficulty, trying to not fall.

"Alright, start," Lilymon yelled.

"Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon," Gabumon yelled as he digivolve to Garurumon.

"You mean, you could also digivolve too," asked Takuya, frowning.

"You could do that? That's not fair, Takuya doesn't know how to digivolve yet," I said.

"Howling Blaster," Garurumon attacked as it missed Takuya because he tried to dodge it but end up slipping and falling face front and the attack was a few inches above him. Takuya tried to get up again as Garurumon used his Howling Blaster again, but missed as Takuya fell again. I kept on going like that as I frowned and looked over to Kouichi, "is that even possible," I asked. I realized that Kouichi too was frowning.

"Guess so," he muttered.

"Grrr… if a ranged attack won't hit you, I'll attack you full on," Garurumon said as he started to run after Takuya. 'How could he be running? Wait a minute, he's using his claws to grip into the ice. Use the area as your advantage… I know,' I thought.

"Takuya! Put fire energy in your feet," I yelled.

"What the you mean… that's a great idea! Takuya do as Leah says," Kouichi yelled.

"Huh… okay…," Takuya said as ice below him started to melt, "Oh I get it!." Takuya finally started to run on ice without falling. Garurumon was still chasing Takuya until he gotten to a part where the ice was melted and broke beneath Garurumon as he fell in.

"Yes," Takuya yelled happily, but he didn't realize the ice under him was still melting.

"Takuya move," I yelled but it was to late, the ice broke under him and he fell in as well. "Just great," I muttered. Takuya and Garurumon surfaced at different sides of the field and grab onto the ice, they both tried to get out, but every time they do the ice would break more under them.

"Okay the battle is over, let's get them out or they'll freeze," Leomon said as the digimon went closer to the field.

"Draining Rain," I high pitched voice yelled as an water attack hit all of us except for on the field.

"Ranamon," Takuya yelled.

"She's not the only one here," Takuya looked over to see Grumblemon grinning.

"Grumblemon,"

"Hehe, I like this view, but I would like it better if I do this, Seismic Sledge," Grumblemon yelled as he attacked with his mallet which made Takuya go back in the water, "Ranamon, take over, I'll take care of them for you, Grumblemon slide evolution… Gigasmon,"

"Okay," Ranamon said as she stopped her attack and went into the water herself.

"Kouichi, we need to spirit evolve," I said as Kouichi nodded.

"Execute, beast spirit evolution… MetalRenamon,"

"Execute, spirit evolution… Lowemon,"

"I'll go after Ranamon, Aura Armor," I yelled as I went into the water. The Aura Armor was to keep the water from not touching me. I spotted Takuya trying to surface again but Ranamon, who was now Calmaramon, gotten hold of Takuya and kept him from getting air. I also realized that Takuya was now shivering and losing his breath.

"Mind Force," I yelled as I made ice brake above Calmaramon and fell on her. While she was trying to move all the ice, I was able to get Takuya out of her grasp, but once I did, she grabbed my aura and with full strength, she broke it.

"No," I yelled. She then grabbed me. I couldn't breath and she was holding me tightly. I looked up and saw that Takuya already had surfaced. I smiled, "Mind Force," I made it so that Calmaramon grasp loosened and I got myself freed. I went up to the surface and helped Takuya out of the water and we both got onto dry land. We looked over to Kouichi and the other digimon, which to our surprise, they where winning against Gigasmon.

"Titanic Tempest," A voice yelled as we looked up to see Calmaramon attacking. I was able to push Takuya out the way but got hit. Next thing I knew, I de-digivolved back to human.

"To bad, I guess luck wasn't on your side," Calmaramon said grinning, "Acid,"

"Baby Salamander," A fire attack hit Calmaramon's face before she could attack.

"How dare you attack me," Calmaramon yelled at Takuya.

"I won't let you or anyone else hurt my friends! Flamon digivolve to… Agunimon," Takuya yelled as he digivolve to Agunimon.

"H-he did it," I said.

"You still won't be able to beat me," Calmaramon said.

"Oh yeah? Eat this, Pyro Punch," Takuya attacked Calmaramon as she fell back from the impact.

"Wow, I am stronger," Takuya said as he looked at his hands and closed them into fists and grinned.

"Grrr… Gigasmon! We're retreating," Calmaramon yelled as two portals appeared behind them and they disappeared. After that, Takuya de-digivolved back to Flamon and fell back, sitting while his hands kept him up, panting. I got up and went over to him, "Takuya, are you alright?."

"I should be the one asking that," Takuya looked up and grinned.

"Guess they're gone," We looked over to Kouichi, which also de-digivolved, who was with Angemon, Bokomon, and Neemon.

"Takuya, you finally digivolved," Bokomon said happily.

"Yeah I know, hey what about Gabumon," Takuya asked.

"He's okay, we got him out of water after Leah went in," Angemon answered.

"So Takuya, are you okay," I asked.

"Yeah, I'm just cold and very hungry, is there anything to eat," Takuya asked as we all grinned.

* * *

Leah: That's it for that chapter.  
Takuya: Yeah, I don't like it when I touch water when I'm Flamon.  
Leah: Why is that?  
Takuya: I hate the feeling of water getting on my tail.  
Leah: Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Well please send reviews on how you like this chapter. 

a/n: I'm sorry that it took me a long time to update the chapters. It's the summer, ne? We are suppose to sit back and relax, even authors needs a break. Well, I try to make to chapters longer again. Oh well, R&R.


	11. The Darkness Returns

a/n: Yay, I made it past chapter 10! And most stories stop before that! This time, I won't need reviews to update a chapter, but you can if you want. I will also like reviewers to help me by sending ideas. I'm trying to make this story like a real series, and I need ideas because…. because of this stupid writers block! Here is chapter 11!

Previously: Takuya was able to digivolve to Agunimon by going to school after all! To bad he didn't learn to not fall on his head.

Chapter 11: The Darkness Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Leah: (listening to music and started to sing the lyrics of 'Numb') I'm tired of being what you want me to be, feeling so faithless, lost under the surface. I don't know what…  
Takuya: (Walked over to the CD player and turned off the music)  
Leah: Hey! I was listening to that!  
Takuya: More like singing it, it's time for us to tell the story.  
Leah: Figures… Man, we need a vacation.  
Takuya: After we finish the whole story.  
Leah: Okay…

* * *

"ACHOO," Takuya sneezed. We were taken to the school's medical center just in case if anything was major. It seems like everything was okay, just a few cuts and broses, but for Takuya and Gabumon, they had caught a cold. Takuya was sitting on the side of a bed, who was still Flamon, with has hands on his knees. I put my hand on his head to check his temperature.

"Looks like you got a big temperature," I said.

"You think," asked Takuya like if I was stupid. Seconds later, Takuya's stomach growled as he frowned.

"Looks like getting a cold is not only thing you had gained," I said with a grin.

"I'll get something for him," Kouichi said as he got up from a nearby chair.

"As long as it's not hospital food," Takuya muttered as Kouichi smiled at him before leaving.

"I should've told you if you digivolve, you'll have a appetite," I said.

"To late for that, hey where's Angemon, Bokomon, and Neemon," Takuya asked.

"They went to talk to the digimon teachers about what happened back there," I answered.

"Oh, well I hope they… ACHOO," Takuya sneezed again.

"Man, cover your mouth when you sneeze," I yelled out loud.

"Sorry, can't help it," Takuya replied.

"This cold is as bad as the time when you got a cold on the Island of the lost digimon, isn't it," I asked.

"Huh…. Oh that, yeah, I guess it is," said Takuya as made a small grin.

"There you are, we've been looking for you," a female voice said as we looked towards the opening to see Zoe, Koji, and the rest of their group.

"Hiya guys," said Takuya as he grinned more. After Takuya said that, they stared at him and their jaws dropped, and I mean all of them. This made Takuya twitched.

"Stop looking like that," Takuya yelled as everyone closed their jaws.

"Uh, Takuya. You look… different," Zoe commented.

"So that's your true form," Koji replied.

"Do I really look that bad," asked Takuya as he frowned.

"No, I seen a lot worse, like… Lucemon Satan Mode, you know, that big ugly thing that Lucemon becomes. Now that thing is ugly," I said.

"Haha, good point," said Tommy as everyone smiled a bit.

"You guys are here," Kouichi said as he came inside, caring a boxed lunch.

"Hi Kouichi," Koji said as he grinned.

"Hi Koji. I got you your lunch, Takuya," said Kouichi as he handed the boxed lunch over to Takuya. Takuya open it up, got his chop sticks from it, and started to eat.

"So Kouichi, what did you got him for lunch," I asked.

"Something reasonable, noodles, rice, and chicken. Why did you asked? Are you hungry too," Kouichi asked back.

"No, I'm just wondering," I answered.

"Sounds like Takky got a big appetite," JP joked.

"Unlike you," said Takuya after swallowing the food in his mouth.

"Okay, no fighting. Hey Zoe, do you got your beast spirit," I asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Koji we found it," Zoe said as she grinned while glancing to Koji.

"So, where's Gatomon," Kouichi asked.

"She went back to Seraphimon's Castle after taking us over here," Koji answered.

"So, why do they still named it Seraphimon's Castle when it should now be called Angemon's Castle," asked Tommy.

"I guess they don't want to keep changing it whenever Angemon digivolves," I replied.

"Say, where's Angemon, Bokomon, and Neemon anyway," asked Zoe.

"They are talking to the digimon teachers, want to go there," Kouichi asked.

"Sure," Koji said.

"We'll come too after Takuya's done," I replied.

"Okay then, lets go," Kouichi said as he and the others left with him.

"You know, you could just go with them," said Takuya.

"Yeah, and find you gone because you got attacked by the evil hybrids," I said.

"Why are you like that,"

"Because that is what friends do," I answered as Takuya stopped eating and just stare down at his food.

"You don't have to," he replied.

"What, you can protect others, but they can't protect you," I asked.

"It's just that I don't want anyone to get hurt," I answered.

"I thought you learn to let your friends help you when something bad happens," I replied as we didn't say anything in a while.

"Takuya, you might as well finish your lunch,"

"I'm not hungry anymore," Takuya said as he put his chopsticks back in the boxed lunch and put it in a trash nearby.

"Um… okay. Takuya, look, I'm sorry if I got you upset or anything," I said.

"It's okay, come on let's go," Takuya replied as we both left the room and walked down the hallway. We both didn't say anything for awhile until Takuya broke the silence.

"Thanks for what you did back there," he said.

"Anyone would've done it," I replied.

"Your a lot different from any other girl I knew,"

"It's probably because I don't act like a girl,"

"So, what do you do mostly in the real world," Takuya asked as I glanced towards him.

"I play tons of games, play sports, and draw," I answered.

"Really? I like to do that stuff too, except for the drawing," he replied.

"You forgot the fact that you got tons of fans," I commented.

"Fans,"

"Yep, there are even girl fans that think your cute when you become Flamon,"

"Um… Your not one of them, are you," Takuya asked as his face started turning a shade of pink. I could also felt my face getting warm, "no, why."

"Just wondering," he said as his face turned normal, same for mine. Soon we gotten to the teachers lounge and saw everyone outside of the room, except for the teachers.

"Hey you two, good thing you got here. We heard that something big is nearby the school and we were going to check it out," Koji said

"Okay, lets go," Takuya said as all of us started to go until we realized that Angemon wasn't coming. Takuya turned around and asked "aren't you coming with us?."

"No, I should be going back to the castle," Angemon answered Takuya as he started to walk in a different direction.

"Oh… Angemon wait. How am I suppose to turn back to a human," asked Takuya.

"Just say 'human form'," answered Angemon as he kept on in the same direction.

"Oh," Takuya said again.

"Come on, Takuya, lets go," I said as he ran to catch up with us. We went down the hall and went outside from the main entrance. When we got outside, we saw Gabumon and we stopped.

"Hello, I guess your going now, huh," Gabumon asked.

"Yeah, it was fun fighting you," Takuya replied with a smile.

"I hope we meet again," said Gabumon as Takuya nodded.

"Help! There's an evil digimon coming this way," A Dorumon yelled while running up to us and went inside the school building.

"We have to go, goodbye Gabumon," Takuya said before we started to run off again. We headed off to the direction the Dorumon ran away from (a/n: I think I'm using to many of the word 'we', oh well). Soon, we (a/n: there's that word again) gotten into the woods and found ourselves a familiar evil villain, a dark type digimon that we all hate and love as a bad guy, Duskmon!

"No way," Takuya yelled.

"How's this possible, Kouichi has the spirits of darkness. And he's not even corrupted," Koji said.

"I guess that just means we have to defeat him, Flamon digivolve to… Agunimon," said Takuya as he digivolve to Agunimon.

"There he go again without thinking, execute, beast spirit evolution… KendoGarurumon,"

"Execute, beast spirit evolution… MetalRenamon,"

"Execute, beast spirit evolution… Zephyrmon,"

"Execute, spirit evolution… Lowemon,"

"Execute, spirit evolution… Kumamon,"

"Execute, spirit evolution… Beetlemon!."

"Pyro Punch," Agunimon attacked Duskmon.

"Heh, useless and pathetic," Duskmon said as the attack just went right through him.

"Wha-What! How is this possible," Agunimon asked, which was already asked.

"I'm merely just a shadow spirit. Physical attacks won't harm me," Duskmon explained.

"But all of our attacks are physical," I replied.

"Takuya, this could get bad. We should just run for it," KendoGarurumon said.

"I agree, we should just leave or things could get nasty," said Lowemon.

"Um… Alright," said Agunimon.

"Deadly Gaze,"

"Agghhh," Duskmon attack hit Agunimon on his right arm as Agunimon grab on to his arm.

"Lunar Plasma,"

"Arrrggghh," Agunimon gotten hit by a critical hit.

"Takuya," we all yelled.

"Now, time for the final attack," Duskmon said as Agunimon was already down on his hands and knees, "Deadly Gaze!."

"Lupine Laser,"

"Mind Force,"

"Hurricane Gale,"

"Blizzard Blaster,"

"Shadow Meteor,"

"Thunder Fist," we all attack to collide with Duskmon's attack, which cause a blinding white light that spread through the whole area. Then, everything turned black.

* * *

Leah: That's it for this chapter.  
Takuya: That light can blind someone.  
Leah: That's why it's called a blinding white light, geez, can't you read.  
Takuya: Yes I can, better than you can at least.  
Leah: Oh well. R&R

a/n: Oh yeah, those who are reviewers. Not only I would like to get ideas, I would appreciate if you tell me how I might be able to make the story better. Please don't send any ideas about coupling changes, especially if it is the Takouji coupling. No offense, but most people would not want any Yaoi stories. Any idea will be appreciated, like an idea for an episode. Send ideas for jokes too if you want too. (Ex. Digidestined are fighting a bad guy. Lobomon attacked the bad guy with Lobo Kendo, but Kazemon was about to attack the bad guy with the Love Tap and end up hitting Lobomon) Yeah, crazy stuff like that.


	12. Visit to the Beginnings

a/n: Warning…. Warning. I made up a digimon that people might want to use in other fan fictions. Okay probably not, but this digimon is in the whole story and if anyone want to use it, tell me. Okay, this will explain it more. (clears throat) Burnmon, an in-training digimon. Description, have almost the same body feature as a Demiveemon, but red, have short ears, reddish-orange hair on top of his head, and a flamey tail. (You can tell what in-training digimon this is for, can't ya) This digimon is known to have high temperature heat and is very cute to all the fan girls. His attack is Petite Burner.

Previously: Something big was heading towards the school, so the digidestined checked it out and find out that Duskmon's back. The problem is that they can't hit him. Before Duskmon could defeat Agunimon, the others attack collided with Duskmon and everything turns black.

Chapter 12: Visit to the Beginnings.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Leah: Takuya! It's your turn to tell the story.  
Takuya: Coming (came inside). So, what chapter is this suppose to be about again.  
Leah: You've forgotten?  
Takuya: Yeah.  
Leah: Okay I'll give you a hint, read the author's note on top (points at the author's note)  
Takuya: (Reads the author's note and frowns) That one!  
Leah: Yep.  
Takuya: Just great…

* * *

"Do you think he's alive,"

"Of course he is, you idiot,"

"Can't you tell, he's breathing," three very familiar voices were talking while I was flinching from the sunlight going through my eyelids.

"Look, he's awake,"

"Wow, it's like magic,"

"Shut up, Neemon," a voice said before hearing a snapping sound.

"Ouchie."

I finally got use to of the light and opened my eyes. Standing next to me was Biyomon, Bokomon, and Neemon, but bigger, "what happened?"

"Well, you guys were fighting Duskmon so we hid from the battle. You were near defeat and Duskmon attacked and collided with everyone's attack and created a huge explosion. They all been sent off into different directions, including us. The three of us were looking for you guys and found you. It was difficult, but thanks to Bokomon's knowledge, we realized it was you," Biyomon explained.

"What do you mean, weren't you able to tell…" I stopped talking after I saw my legs while sitting up, "I-I'm, I'm…"

"Burnmon, the in-training digimon of Flamon," Bokomon explained.

"Burnmon," I asked myself as I looked up to Bokomon, who was definitely taller than me. 'If he's taller than me, how tall would be the other's be, or worse, a evil hybrid beast spirit.' "Can't I just digivolve into Flamon? Hey, where's my detector,"

"I have your detector," Bokomon said taking out the detector out and showed me.

"Great, I now can become human, human form…. Hey why isn't it working," I asked.

"It seems that you have to be a rookie or higher to become human and you can't because you need to regain your energy again, which will take a long time," Bokomon explained as I frowned. He put the detector back in his pocket.

"Um, so, where are we," I asked.

"Not sure, but we are miles away from where we were," Biyomon said.

"We need to look for the others," I said as I got to my feet.

"I've been scouting, but had no luck," said Biyomon.

"We've got to find them, what if they get attacked," I asked.

"What if we get attacked," Bokomon asked as I made no comment.

"Bokomon's right you know," Biyomon said.

"I know that, it's just I want to find the others,"

"And we will, just as long as we stick together and not get attacked," Biyomon said reassuring, "we might as well go now." We all started to walk in a direction, an unknown direction.

"Where are we going," Neemon asked.

"Weren't you listening," Bokomon asked.

"Nope, I was looking at the small red digimon," Neemon answered as I frowned. Bokomon snapped his pants waist band.

"Ouchie, what's that for," Neemon asked.

"For making Takuya sadder," Bokomon answered.

"It's alright Bokomon, I'm fine," I replied. About an hour later after walking, we took a small break. We were all sitting down.

"Man, I've been changing into different digimon lately," I muttered.

"You can say that again," Biyomon replied as I groaned. Bokomon turned his glance over to Neemon, who was apparently starring at me and was sitting next to me.

"Why are you starring at him," Bokomon asked.

"I was thinking of how cute this digimon is," Neemon answered as he put his hand on my head and started to rub it, messing up my hair. All I did was frowned once more.

"Neemon, don't touch Takuya, he's already depressed," Bokomon said while he snapped Neemon's pants again.

"Ouchie," said Neemon while as he took his hand off of me.

"Um, Biyomon, I was wondering if you could scout again," I said.

"Sure," Biyomon replied as she stood up and flew up to look around, "hey, you all won't believe it, the 'Village of Beginnings' is nearby!."

"Village of Beginnings? Isn't that where the digimon are born," I asked.

"Yes, don't you remember Takuya," Bokomon asked.

"Yeah, we helped Swanmon when the Royal Nights were attacking. It would be nice to visit there," I said.

"Biyomon, what is the direction to the 'Village of Beginnings'," asked Bokomon.

"This way," Biyomon said while flying in a certain direction. We had to run just to catch up with Biyomon (a/n: Just to let you readers know, Burnmon runs on all fours, just like Flamon). Soon, we got there and Biyomon landed onto the ground.

"Wow, this place is just like I remembered, but bigger," I said. The big tree still has sparkles in it's leaves and bushes that has eggs on them.

"I'm so glad to see that it's back," Bokomon said as we start to aimlessly looking around, separating.

"I only been here when I was little, so glad to see it again," Biyomon said.

"I wonder where Swanmon is," I wondered out loud as I was looking at a Bush full of eggs.

"I'm right here," a voice said behind me, I turned around to see Swanmon caring a Fresh type digimon.

"Swanmon," I said, surprised. Biyomon, Bokomon, and Neemon came over to see Swanmon.

"It's so nice to see you all again," said Swanmon as she looked at all of us and then back to me, "I guess you found out that your part digimon."

"How do you know," I asked.

"Because I was at the war," Swanmon answered.

"What were you doing over there," Bokomon asked.

"Well, someone has to take care of all the eggs during the war, tons of digimon were turning to eggs," Swanmon said.

"Good point," I replied.

"Now, who wants some tea and sandwiches," Swanmon asked as I smiled. It turns out that all of us were hungry from all the walking or flying. Swanmon went inside the tree and out and instead of a fresh type digimon, she was caring a picnic blanket and a basket. We were able to get the picnic blanket on the ground and set before we started to eat. I was one to first get a triangle shaped sandwich and started to eat it.

"I'm surprised to see you weren't upset or anything when I mention about the war," Swanmon said after taking a sip of tea from her cup.

"Why would I be upset," I asked as Swanmon blinked in confusion. She then turned to Bokomon.

"Didn't you or anyone else told him," she asked as Bokomon didn't said anything.

"What," I asked.

"That a digimon and a human hit you," Swanmon answered.

"Oh, I know that, but why would I be upset about that," I asked as Swanmon sighed sadly.

"The digimon was an Agumon (a/n: I forgot to mention that Takuya learns that Agunimon is a relative digimon to an Agumon)," Swanmon replied which made me stop taking a bit out of the sandwich.

"Um, okay, that's a little different," I commented as Swanmon looked even more sadly.

"The human that shot you was….. The brother of…. Your father (a/n: Crazy, I made it so the Takuya's dad got an older brother, scary)," after hearing this, I accidentally dropped my sandwich. Everyone stopped eating or drinking to listen, even Neemon.

"That can't be true, my uncle hates wars," I replied.

"Only after the war. Your father and uncle went into the war to help out. After you were hit by the attack and gun shot, Agunimon saw that you got hit and your father realized that you were his son after you screamed. Agunimon, Agumon, and your father and uncle tried to help you but they couldn't, luckily Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon were able to heal all your wounds. After that, the war ended and the angels erased your memories of when you went to the digital world but let your father and uncle keep theirs so they could remember what happened but they wasn't allowed to tell you," Swanmon explained as I just starred down at my sandwich that I dropped.

"So that's what happened," I said before I got up and started to walk away.

"Takuya," Bokomon asked, but I didn't stopped. I could fell a tear running down my cheek (a/n: Just think how cute he would be with puppy dog eyes…. So cute!). Then I stopped because a wing was on my arm and back.

"It's okay to be upset, you just needed to know," Swanmon said as she whipped the tear with her other wing (a/n: Swanmon hangs with baby digimon to much, she's a expert at this kind of stuff).

"Thanks for telling me," I said with a small smile.

* * *

Leah: Awwww, so cute!  
Takuya: Be quiet, I'm only telling it how it happens.  
Leah: I know, but you got to admit it, you look so cute as Burnmon.  
Zoe: I agree, we should try making a Burnmon fan club.  
Koji: (Snickers while trying to hold his laughter)  
Takuya: Guys, quit it, okay!  
Leah: Oh well, your still cute as Burnmon, anyway R&R readers!

a/n: I think I'm listening to too much of Britney Spears 'Baby One More Time', 00. I love listening to music while typing my chapters, it's what gets me to work on it. Sometimes it gives me ideas. I hope you readers are glad of the short update on this chapter, quite emotional too, it made me cry just to type it. Send reviews if you wish.


	13. Finding Everyone

a/n: Sorry for taking so long, I had gotten writers block again. I hope you guys understand what's going on in the story. And remember, you can check out previews on my profile for upcoming chapters in this story, so it could give you a hint on what's happening. Also send reviews if you see any grammar or spelling errors, I hate it if I type something down and messed up without realizing it.

Previously: Takuya, or Burnmon, and the other three digimon went off to find the rest of the digidestined and end up at the Village of Beginnings. After saying hello to Swanmon, she told Takuya the whole story.

Chapter: Finding Everyone

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The only thing I own is Burnmon (who is cute), Leah, Mystamon, and MetalRenamon.

Takuya: (Currently playing an online game called 'Gunz') (a/n: Gunz is a really cool online game, and I don't own it)  
Leah: Takuya, it's time for the story.  
Takuya: Come on, one more kill and I win.  
Leah: What level is your person on?  
Takuya: Uh… twenty-two.  
Leah: This is your first time and I think you've been on to long. Besides, what if someone figures out that your Takuya?  
Takuya: They won't know (log out of the game).  
Leah: Uh huh… right.

* * *

"I hope the others are okay," Zoe said as she, Koji, and me were just walking, not knowing where we are.

"At least we still got our book bags, I never thought you can actually spirit evolve while caring them and still have them," I replied.

"Do you just care about our supplies instead of the others," Koji asked angrily.

"Of course I care about them," I answered.

"Koji, we all care about them. We know your especially worried about your brother, but he and the others been through this before, okay," Zoe asked as Koji made no comment.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm more worried about them meeting up with the evil hybrids. They don't even have there beast spirits, except for Takuya. But he might still be weak from the battle with Duskmon," I said.

"That's right…. We better find them quickly then," Zoe replied.

"But we don't know where they are, they could be miles away. In fact, we don't even know where we are," said Koji.

"I guess there is no point on asking if anyone got a map and a compass," I simply replied.

"I got a compass, but not a map," Zoe comment as she pulled out a compass from a nearby pocket on her book bag.

"But it's useless without a map," I replied as all of us sighed at the same time. We then heard a high pitched voice nearby, "Bokomon, I got a problem."

"You think you got problems, I am half your size and you say you got a problem! Both of my families attacked me and you got a problem! Your crazy," another voice yelled. All three of us look at each other before we went to the voices. When got there we saw Biyomon, Bokomon, Neemon, and a red in-training digimon.

"Hiya, we're glad to find you guys," I said as Koji, Zoe, and me were mostly staring at the in-training digimon, "um, Takuya?."

"Yeah, what," Takuya asked stubbornly. I looked at Koji and Zoe, which both was trying to refrain themselves from smiling. I looked back at him and bend down at a point where I'm sitting on my legs.

"You, look…. Um…. Cute," I replied. I was expecting him to do something like attack me, but instead he just frowned and stared at the ground, "uh, Takuya? Sorry if I insult you or anything." While I said that, I heard giggling from Takuya. Just then he burst out laughing. This surprised not only me, but everyone else.

"It's alright, I'm over it. Neemon wouldn't stop calling me cute and I got use to it," Takuya explained after he stopped laughing and trying to catch his breath. I just smiled and got back up.

"I guess we have to find the rest of the group," I said.

"Weren't they with you," Takuya asked.

"No, that's why we're looking for them," Koji answered.

"Alright, then lets go," Takuya yelled happily as Bokomon sighed.

"Don't mind Takuya's enthusiasm, he's just learned that Agumon and his uncle were the ones who attacked him when he was little," Bokomon explained as Takuya frowned.

"You didn't have to bring that up you know," Takuya yelled at Bokomon.

"You mean in the war thing," I asked.

"Yes, it took Swanmon a while to cheer Takuya up," said Biyomon as she received a glare from Takuya.

"Can't you just tell us what happened while we actually try to find the others," Koji replied as we all agreed and started walking together in a unknown direction. Bokomon told us the whole story while Takuya would pout on what Bokomon told us.

"Burnmon huh? Nice name for a fire type digimon," I said when Bokomon finished the story.

"Yeah, I guess," Takuya replied, "But I want to return to my regular self. There is no way I'm going to stay as Burnmon for the rest of my life,"

"I'm just glad we found you four," said Zoe.

"But we still don't know where they are," Koji replied.

"They shouldn't be far away, if we meet in a hour, the others should be nearby too," Takuya said.

"Wow, Takuya, when did you get smart," I asked as Takuya frowned.

"I'm not always stupid. I make A's and B's in History and Science," Takuya replied.

"Yeah, but do horrible in Math and English," Zoe commented.

"So, I hate those confusing problems and don't like to read what they make me to read," Takuya yelled.

"Whoa, calm down flamey your already hot enough," I replied as Takuya pout.

"We still need to find the others," Koji said again.

"We know Koji, you said that about three times already, don't worry we will find your brother and the others soon," Zoe said reassuring. We continued walking until I realized that Takuya stopped.

"What is it Takuya," I asked.

"I don't know, I'm just getting a felling that someone's following us," Takuya replied.

"Are you sure,"

"My senses are a lot better now then human, someone is definitely coming," said Takuya. I looked where Takuya was looking at, which was nothing but trees and bushes.

"Tectonic Slam," a voice from nearby yelled.

"Run," Takuya yelled as we started to run away from the sound of Gigasmon's voice. Cracks on the ground was coming closer as it breaks apart behind us. Soon it stopped, but when it did Mercurymon, Ranamon, and Arbormon stood in front of us.

"Just great, execute, beast spirit evolution… KendoGarurumon,"

"Execute, beast spirit evolution… Zephyrmon,"

"Execute, beast spirit evolution… MetalRenamon!

"Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon,"

"Why are you all spirit evolving? All we want is the in-training digimon," Mercurymon said with a smile.

'This is so strange, every time I spirit evolve I'm able to read peoples' minds but why not them, are they somehow blocking me from reading their minds,' I thought as I glared at Mercurymon, "there is no way that we will let you get Takuya."

"We shall see you try," Mercurymon replied.

'I want to help too,' Takuya thought as Gigasmon finally came and the battle started. KendoGarurumon was against Mercurymon, Zephyrmon was against Ranamon, who became Calmaramon, Birdramon suppose to try to fight Gigasmon, and I was fighting Arbormon, who is now Petaldramon. After I dodged a attack from Petaldramon, I saw Bokomon taking, more like dragging, Takuya to a hiding place with Neemon following behind.

"Leaf Cyclone,"

"Armor Aura," I yelled after dodging the attack, creating a aura. Not only I was just paying attention to Petaldramon, but the other evil hybrids as well.

"Ahhh," I heard Zephyrmon yelled as I look over and she was falling until KendoGarurumon broke her fall.

"Are you okay," KendoGarurumon asked while watching Mercurymon again.

"Yeah, thanks," Zephyrmon answered after getting back up and started to fight Calmaramon. I looked over to Petaldramon and we started to fight again, minutes later after that, I lost my aura. Soon enough I heard another yell, I looked over again and saw Birdramon hitting the ground and turned back to Biyomon. 'If Biyomon isn't watching Gigasmon then… oh no,' I thought as I turned toward where the other digimon where until.

"Vine Torture," Petaldramon yelled as vines pop from the ground and covered me as he attacked. I still watch the area I was going to and a moment later I saw Gigasmon chasing Takuya. Takuya was running very fast, it seemed that Gigasmon wouldn't catch him, until Gigasmon went underground. Takuya kept on running until he saw that Gigasmon came out of the ground and right in front of him.

"Petite Burner," Takuya attacked, but did no damage to him so he turned and before he could run again, Gigasmon got him in his hands. I watched as Takuya struggled trying to break free, but then Gigasmon got tired of Takuya struggling so he tightened his grip on Takuya to much that made Takuya yell in pain.

"Albanese Blast," someone yelled as an attack hit Gigasmon, freeing Takuya. Everyone looked as a Lion type digimon who was on all fours, it was Kouichi as JagerLowemon! Behind him was Beetlemon and Kumamon.

"Kouichi," KendoGarurumon yelled happily. After he said that I realized that I was still in Petaldramon's attack so I used Mind Force to break it and head over to Takuya.

"Takuya, are you okay," I asked him.

"I'm fine, but… my arm hurts. I think it got crushed," Takuya said flinching when he tried to move his right arm.

"Okay, Psychic Recovery," I said as I recovered Takuya's arm, which had weakened me a little. Takuya just stared at his arm while he was moving it, it was no longer hurting. I looked over to the others, it seems that JagerLowemon was fighting Gigasmon while Beetlemon and Kumamon were fighting Petaldramon.

"Better," I asked.

"Yeah, you never told me you could do that," Takuya said.

"Oh well, I might as well help the others," I said as I went to check on Biyomon, who was okay, thankfully, then went to help Beetlemon and Kumamon.

'I hate being left out,' Takuya thought so loudly it made me flinched. After fighting some more, we realized that we were winning. It didn't took a while until the evil hybrids decided to run by going through a appearing and disappearing portal. After that we de-digivolved back to humans, well not all of us.

"I can't believe that even after a fight I'm still Burnmon," Takuya yelled, which surprised Kouichi, Tommy, and JP. But they shook off of it when they realized that Burnmon is an in-training digimon of Flamon.

"I finally can have an advantage over Takky," JP yelled happily.

"You wish," Takuya replied.

"I never imagined that Takuya can be kind of cute," Tommy said.

"Why does everyone keep bringing that up," Takuya replied again after frowning.

"We have to find the other two beast spirits," Koji said as he turned his glance from Takuya to Kouichi, who had nodded in agreement.

"Well let's go then. Even though I'm small, I'm still leader," Takuya said.

"More like tiny," I muttered.

"What," Takuya yelled.

"Nothing," I replied and then muttered, "for someone tiny, he is loud."

"That time I heard you," Takuya yelled again as I just look up at the others and smiled.

"Okay Takuya, you can still yell. But aren't you the leader," I asked.

"Yeah, why," he asked.

"Because the rest of the group is leaving," I replied as he just looked over to see the others walking away as I was already running to catch up with Takuya behind me.

* * *

Leah: And that's it for this chapter.  
Takuya: Okay, I get the computer!  
Leah: Nope, it's my turn.  
Takuya: What! Wait a minute, you just wanted to tell the story to get on!  
Leah: Yep, man Takuya, you really are a slow thinker.  
Takuya: Hey at least I make good grades at school, unlike you who make C's and D's.  
Leah: It's still my turn. (Turns on Gunz and choose her person"  
Takuya: (sighed) R&R.

a/n: See, I had writers block! Well at least I made the ending like it was from a digimon frontier episode. If you guys have ideas, tell me in the reviews. It would help me get through this writer's block.


	14. Cat of Pranks

Mia: Hello!! I'm back! As some of you readers have noticed, I'm starting a fanfic called "Warrior and the Squad". It was suppose to be in this story, but I figured that starting a new fanfic would make things better. Now... it's time for me to continue this old fanfic! Oh, and if you are wondering why I haven't update this in a long time... it's because of the evil writer's block. Just a heads up on this chapter, I had fun writing this.

Previously: Everyone had gotten back together, yay! During a fight with the evil spirits, boo! And Takuya is still Burnmon, cute! Now the only two left to get their beast spirits are JP and Tommy.

Chapter: Cat of Pranks

Disclaimer: I said this before in previouse chapters... I don't own anything...  
Takuya: (Listening to iPod) I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am. I'll give it all I got, that is my plan... Continues singing  
Leah: (Eyed Takuya) What the?... Takuya?!... TAKUYA!  
Takuya: (Takes one of the ear pieces out) what? Sees computer No... Your continuing the story after you stopped?!  
Leah: I was busy then... now that I graduated, I can spend most of my time writing about it... Oh! Since when did you like High School Musical 2?!  
Takuya: (Blinks) That's from High School Musical 2? I just found the song on Youtube.  
Leah: 00! You go on youtube?  
Takuya: Yeah... Some videos were annoying though...  
Leah: I understand what you mean...

* * *

"Green, green, more green... Guess what I see! It's green!," Takuya said outloud while I was carring him in my arms. He couldn't keep up with the rest of us, so I did the obvious way for him to keep up... Good thing he was light. We are currently in a huge forest. No wondering why Takuya is getting annoyed with seeing the same color.

"Well... At least there's some brown," I said with a unsure smile.

"Yeah, that's covered with green moss," Takuya muttered.

"I never thought that a person can whine so much about one little thing," Koji sighed as Kouichi made a small smile.

"It's best to keep close, it's getting dark and who knows what kind of digimon can appear," Bokomon said.

"Your scared of scary stories, aren't you Bokomon?," I asked.

"I'm not scared, I'm just being cautious," Bokomon replied.

"What about that one time when- Ouchie!," Neemon was caught off when Bokomon snapped his pants. Everyone was trying to hold in their laughter.

"It is getting dark... why don't we set up camp now?," Takuya asked as everyone else agreed. Everyone set their bags and put down thin sleeping bags over some layers of leaves around the camp fire. It was easy making the camp fire since Takuya just used his fire attack to lite it up.

"We got enough food for about two more days, but then we will have to stock up again," JP said after checking the food supplies, sitting down on a sleeping bag. Takuya, Koji, and Zoey was sitting close to the camp fire, Kouchi was still fixing up his sleeping bag and I was laying down on a blanket sheet.

"Leah, why don't you use my sleeping bag for the night?," Takuya asked when I glanced up from the ground to see him.

"It's okay... It's is yours," I said.

"No, really, I don't really have to use my sleeping bag because I'm... small..," Takuya said frowning when he said the word 'small', "I know you don't have one so... you can use mine until I become normal size."

I smiled a bit. For one thing, I know that Takuya is nice, but this was the nicest thing Takuya did for me, "thanks Takuya, but what about you?."

"I'll be fine with a blanket,"

"Okay."

"Now, since we are all settled, who will be the first person on look out?," Kouichi said when he was done.

"I'll do it, I never done it before so I figured I'll start now," I said with a grin.

"That's nice, Leah," Biyomon said happily.

"Okay, then I'll be next," Kouichi said.

"I'll be third,"

"No Takuya, you need to get your rest so you can digivolve back to Flamemon," Koji said.

"What?!... Fine...," Takuya muttered. 'Koji must've known that if anything comes by, Takuya can be easily captured by the evil hybrids if he's the only one awake', I thought glancing from Takuya to Koji. After everyone else decides what shift they want. We all ate and everyone except I get ready to go to sleep. I was now sitting next to the fire while everyone else was in their sleeping bags, however, Takuya wrapped himself in the blanket. He was right about being fine with the blanket. There was enough for him to keep warm and comfortable.

It was a quiet night after everyone slept but me. Except from a few snores JP was making. I sighed and made a small smile before I saw something moved a few feet away behind some trees. I stood up and looked at the area around me. Then I decided to walk towards the area where I saw something move...

* * *

"Hey Takuya... TAKUYA WAKE UP!," a voice said as I jolted up.

"Ouch, do you have to be so loud?..,"

"Takuya, Leah's gone,"

"WHAT?!," I yelled as I glance strait up to see Kouichi and then look around to see that he's telling the truth. But the others were also gone except the twins and the camp fire was already out, "where is she?!."

"That's why we are going to search around for her," Koji walked up to Kouichi.

"We'll split up into teams and well call each other on our detectors," Kouichi said.

"Where's everyone else?,"

"They already started to look for her, us three will be a team," Koji said as I frowned, "we'll start looking for her now." Me and Kouichi nodded as I got up and the three of us continued in the forest.

"Do you think they got her? You know, the other legendary warriors," I asked after a few minutes of searching.

"Why would they get her, they are after you," Kouichi said.

"Good point... Hey! Did you hear that?!," I asked out loud when I heard something nearby.

"Hear what?," the twins asked at the same time.

"That... it sounds like... singing?," I said confusingly as I started to run towards the sound while Koji and Kouichi followed behind me.

"I hear it too... Wait is that?,"

"Wow, I never thought she was a good singer," Kouichi replied Koji's question.

"But, why would Leah be singing now?!," I asked as we all three stopped to see Leah dancing and singing as we all three of us sweat dropped.

"I recognize the way you make me feel... It's hard to think that you might not be real...," Leah sang.

"Uh... Leah?... LEAH?!," I yelled, but it was no use... it was like she couldn't hear anything.

"Cause you're everywhere to me, and when I close my eyes it's you I see. You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone... I'm not alone," Leah continued to sing. (Mia: This song is my favorite song, it's called "Everywhere")

"What's wrong with her?," Koji asked.

"She could be sleep walking," I said.

"Nah... It doesn't look like she's asleep at all... Takuya, try snapping her out of it with your fire attack," Kouichi said.

"What! You want me to hurt her?!"

"Just lightly."

"... Fine," I said as i quickly ran up to Leah and made a small flame next to her leg while she was standing still.

"OUCH!," She screamed as I quickly ran away from her when she fell down.

"Are you alright?," Koji asked Leah as she sat there, looking all confused.

"What? What am I doing out here?!,"

"That's what we liked to know," I said before Leah realized her leg was lightly burned and flinched.

"Well there was... wait a minute! I saw a BlackGatomon!,"

"A BlackGatomon? You mean like a evil version of Gatomon?," I asked.

"Well... a virus type, yeah. I get it... I must've got hypnotized. What was I doing?,"

"Uh... Nevermind about that, let's tell the others we found you," I said as Koji took out his detector.

"Zoey? Are you there? Zoey!?," Koji said at the detector while fidgeting with it.

"We must've be out of range," Kouichi said.

"We better get back to the camp then," I started to walk toward back to the camp before I heard rustling, "did you hear that?."

"Did your hearing got a lot better or something?," Koji asked as the three starred at me.

"Hmph... It's not my fault... but really, I heard something."

"Well, whatever it is let's keep going-," right when Koji started walking, a black cat jumped from a nearby tree and landed right in front of Koji, "what?!"

"Cat's Eye Hypnotism!," BlackGatomon attacked.

"Wait! Is that attack... ?!,"

"Yeah, that's what got me," Leah answered my question.

"Koji, are you okay?!," right when Kouichi asked, Koji got his hands in position and looked like he was playing his electric guitar and then start singing.

"Despite the lies that you're making, your love is mine for the taking. My love is just waiting, to turn your tears to roses...," Koji sang as me, Kouichi, and Leah sweat dropped.

"Something tells me BlackGatomon likes entertainment," Kouichi said as BlackGatomon grinned and giggled.

"BlackGatomon, stop it!," I yelled at her.

"Why should I," She grinned. I glarred at her and then realized, she was wearing a black ring.

"No! You'll never be alone! When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars, hear the whispers in the dark!.." Koji continued to sing. (Mia: Another of my favorite songs! It's called "Whispers in the dark" Those who don't know the song... You can find it on the internet!)

"BlackGatomon has a black ring!," I said as Leah and Kouichi finally noticed it too.

"Alright then! Execute, beast spirit evolution!... JagerLowemon!," Kouichi became his beast spirit, "Albanese Blast!" BlackGatomon quickly dodged the attack.

"Lightning Paw!," BlackGatomon attacked but this give a great opportunity for JagerLowemon.

"Albanese Blast!," JagerLowemon attacked again, but this time it hit the BlackGatomon's black ring, which got destroyed. The BlackGatomon turned white into a regular Gatomon, which ran away.

"Wow... That was easy...," Leah said.

"What?... What's going on?," Koji said as his hands dropped down to his sides.

"Kouichi beat the BlackGatomon, who hypnotized you the same way as what Leah did. Only this time, you did the air guitar," I tried to hold in my laughter as Koji frowned.

"I was... singing?," he asked with his eyes wide open.

"You weren't a bad singer yourself," Kouichi said after he de-digivolved back to normal self, his comment didn't do any better for Koji's shock.

"We better get back to the others," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, they are probably wondering about us," Leah agreed.

* * *

Takuya: Well, that's it...  
Leah: Say, Takuya... I got you a Christmas present! Gives Takuya a wrapped present  
Takuya: What is it?! Can I open it?!  
Leah: Not until Christmas!  
Takuya: Aww, that's not for a while though...  
Leah: It's worth the wait. Want to know what's your second Christmas present is?  
Takuya: Huh? What is it?!  
Leah: (Kisses Takuya's cheek)  
Takuya: (Blushes)

Mia: That's the chapter. I'll post up another chapter sometime! And Happy Holidays!


	15. Answers of the Unknown

Mia: I know, I know... I haven't updated in a very long time... But anyways, the last chapter was suppose to be kinda funny, if you get the picture. This one however... I think most of you get the picture of what will happen... but yeah, it's that time. So go ahead and scream, freak out, do whatever you like. At least it's not a Takouji fanfic... I probably lose half my readers and fangirls would be screaming even more loudly. But those who wonders, I do like Takouji, but not a fan of it. Anyway, enjoy the story!

Previously: Stupid evil cat! Turning two digidestineds to singers! Well, at least they are okay, but what about the others!?

Chapter: Answers of the Unknown

Disclaimer: I wish I didn't have to do this all the time... oh well... I don't own anything.

Takuya: (Muttering while walking towards Leah who apparently was listening to music again)  
Leah: ...Sephiroth! (Hums)  
Takuya: ... 'One Winged Angel'?  
Leah: (Takes off her headphones) Hey! How did you know?  
Takuya: Final Fantasy 7 and from playing Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2. Then after hearing it so much, I found out from checking the internet... now can we finish this story? If you were a writer... you'd probably be fired already.  
Leah: Alright... But you know you didn't want to do this chapter in the first place.  
Takuya: I gained a back bone... or two...  
Leah: (Grins) Alrighty then! Let's get on with this!

* * *

"Zoe, JP, Tommy, Bokomon, Neemon, Biyomon! Where are you!?," I called out, hoping for any replies.

"Takuya, keep it down. Do you want those evil legendary warriors to find you easier?," Koji asked.

"No, but I don't want the others be in trouble either," I glanced at Kouji but then look around the area while we were heading towards camp again.

"Sorry about what happened... I should've been more careful," Leah appologized.

"It's not really your fault. BlackGatomon did the same to Kouji, and he's almost always cautious," Kouichi gained a small glare from his brother.

"Well, at least we're all okay," Koji crossed his arms. We finally got to the camp, but Zoe, JP, and Tommy still wasn't back. Koji took out his detector, "We found Leah... Hello?... HELLO!?" Koji put down his detector, "somethings wrong... it's either they are to far from the camp, or they are to busy to answer."

My eyes widened, "which way did they went!?."

"Don't you think of running off by yourself. You're a in-training and Lucemon is after you," Koji glarred at me as I pouted.

"They went that way," Kouichi pointed in the opposite direction that we went before so we started to run towards that direction.

"Where are they!?," I yelled after we ran for a minute or two. Koji took out his detector and called out but no answer came back.

"I got a really bad feeling about this... Execute, Spirit Evolution... Mystamon!," Leah quickly spirit evoloved. We watched Mystamon soared above the trees and look around. But then stopped and look back down, "I just saw Zephermon!"

"What!," Koji yelled as he hurriedly went to the direction Mystamon was looking towards.

"And he just told me not to run off myself," I muttered as I followed behind with Kouichi while Mystamon went off too. After a while, I noticed Koji had stopped running. When we caught up with him, we realized why he stopped. In front of us was a huge open area that looked like it was made from explosions, and right in the middle of the area was Duskmon. Beetlemon, Zephermon, Kumamon, and Birdramon was all facing Duskmon in a small joined group. Bokomon and Neemon however was found behind a tree.

"Why can't we hit him!?," Beetlemon wondered outloud. Zephermon looked over to our direction, "the others are here, with Leah too!."

"Are you guys okay?!," I asked but before they answered, Duskmon glanced at us.

"Finally you have shown yourself. Now I can complete my mission," Duskmon said in a low toned voice.

"There's no way we will allow you to get Takuya!," Mystamon said as she flew down next to us.

"Now I remember who your spirits are...," Duskmon said as he lowered his head a little, "you were farmilliar to me... And now I see why. I'm sorry, 'Legendary Guardian', but I will do what I was told to do."

"Legendary Guardian?," I turned to see Bokomon and Neemon now near us, "that's impossible, the 'Legendary Guardian' disappeared after the legendary warriors stopped Lucemon hundreds of years ago!."

"What?," everyone but Duskmon said at the same time.

"Why didn't you meantion that before?," I asked.

"Because the 'Legendary Guardian' wasn't very known and all the history about the 'Legendary Guardian' is still unknown and can't be found," Bokomon explained, "there wasn't enough history about... her... to even be mentioned about in books or even school, so they left it out. All anyone knows is that the 'Legendary Guardian' was made after the spirits were made and dissappeared after the first Lucemon incident. Guess the 'Legendary Guardian' was never really destroyed."

"How sad... you didn't even know who your ally was," Duskmon said as he drew a sword, "but enough of this, I'll take what I came here for." Duskmon disappeared and reappeared in front of me and was about to strike. I quickly closed my eyes just to hear 'Psychic Barrier'. I opened my eyes to see Duskmon's attacked blocked by Mystamon.

"You wanted me to block! Didn't you?," Mystamon asked.

"Smart, but not a wise decision," Duskmon said but before Mystamon could do anything, he drew his other sword and give Mystamon a direct attack, making her turn back to her original state. She fell down to her knees.

"Leah!," I yelled and look back up at Duskmon, "Duskmon..."

But before I knew it Duskmon seemily disappeared and a dark cloud appeared in front of me, swallowing me into darkness.

* * *

Leah: Ahhhhhhhhhh!!  
Takuya: Leah, I'm not done yet!  
Leah: I know, but it's good enough to make you want to scream!  
Takuya: Just let me continue...  
Leah: Alright (grins) go ahead.

* * *

"I can't believe that Duskmon caught him so easily! Urgh! Why can't we do the same?!," a familliar high pitched voice yelled, making me open my eyes a bit from being drowsy from whatever that thing was.

"It's because thou is mearly a dark shadow, created by the evil memory of the previous Duskmon that Lord Lucemon used to his adventage," Mercurymon explained.

"Whatever he is, it's getting annoying how he gets every mission done right!," Grumblemon yelled.

I looked around, to see not only Ranamon, Mercurymon, Grumblemon, and Arbormon, but Duskmon was standing right next to me. 'How can he stand them talking like he's not even there?,' I thought as Ranamon and Grumblemon kept on complaining about Duskmon.

"Now, now, we shouldn't argue in front of the little 'Chosen One' now shall we?," another familliar voice said which brought me chills. I knew only one Digimon that sounded like what I heard. And soon enough, I saw a pair of feet that just walked by next to me. I looked up to only see the grin on his face.

"Lucemon...," I said, glarring at him.

"It's very nice to see you again," Lucemon continued to grin.

"Why were you only after me?," I asked, ignoring what Lucemon's last said.

"Good question, I guess I see no harm since soon enough you'll work for me," Lucemon said as he walked in front of me, "you know well that I can easily turn Digimon to evil, but the problem is, I didn't want to just control Digimon in the Digital World... I want to control Humans in the Human World as well."

My eyes widened, "and... how do you plan to do that!?"

"By your data," Lucemon's grin got huger, "a half, perfect to find out which data belongs to Digimon and Humans, allowing me to control them. Sure your friends are humans too and can become Digimon, but I wouldn't be able to get the information I needed because I can only control your friends when they are Digimon. When I get that data, I'll not only can control your friends at ease, but so will every Human in the Human World."

'This is way bad... I need to get out of here... but I can't find a way out!,' I thought as my mind continue racing with many thoughts of not only turning evil, bu my friends and family would also be in danger if he does succeeds.

Lucemon held out his hand in front of him as a dark ring appeared, "now, shall we continue?." I was about to get up to my feet but I then felt something pushed me back down onto ground. I looked back to see Duskmon's foot on top of me. But before I looked back I felt something being put onto my neck and felt a huge sharp pain, "AHHHHHHHHH!!"

* * *

Leah: Dang! That's gotta hurt! (rubbing back of her neck)  
Takuya: You don't even know how much that hurt. It feels like being stabbed by a hundred knives in one spot without going numb.  
Leah: Ouch... good thing that didn't happen to me...  
Takuya: (Mutters: Lucky)  
Leah: I'll continue with the rest of the chapter now.

* * *

"I can't believe it... They got Takuya," I said with a frown. No one really talked until we got back to the campsite and now everyone was around the re-lit camp fire.

"It's not your fault, Leah. You tried your best," Zoe said.

"Yeah, we couldn't even hit Duskmon. It's like those video games where they make it so when you first meet a certain boss, you can't do any damage to them till another encounter," Tommy said, which made me smile a little.

"Just remember this isn't a game... It's the real thing," Koji replied then looked over to Kouichi who seemed to be in deep thought, "Kouichi?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help but wonder..."

"Wonder about what a evil Takuya will be like?," JP asked, which made everyone glare at him.

"No... Don't you guys remember... Duskmon said 'I'm sorry' to Leah... It's like he's actually giving her respect," Kouichi said as everyone looked a little surprised.

"Yeah... why did he do that?," Koji wondered as well.

"He must've known more history about Leah's spirits than anyone else does," Bokomon said.

"Maybe he's a A student in school!- Ouchie!," Bokomon snapped Neemon's pants.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anything about the 'Legendary Guardian'," Biyomon said sadly.

"It's okay, Biyomon," I said and looked from Biyomon to everyone else, "so... my spirit is known as a 'Legendary Guardian' do you think the digimon angels will know anything about that?"

"I doubt it... Remember? Angelmon didn't know anything about your spirit when you asked him," Koji recalled what happened when the meet up with him.

"Oh yeah... Well... now what are we going to do?," I asked.

"Well... for one thing, we still need to find JP's and Tommy's Beast Spirit... And if you asked me... we should go back to where you found your spirit. The digimon there might know something," Kouichi said.

"Good plan... well, there's a big chance that no one in the Human World would know about the 'Legendary Guardian' so... let's try out that Ancient City place again...," I said with a small grin.

"Hey... why was your Beast Spirit in the Human World in the first place?," JP asked.

"Beats me... Well... we should get a good night's rest before heading out," I replied.

* * *

Takuya: Man... so many things happened in this chapter all at once...  
Leah: Well.. how about some comic relief?!  
Takuya: ...What?  
Leah: Come on! Sing with me!  
Takuya: No...  
Leah: (Music starts playing and Leah starts singing the Yugioh Abridged lyrics) Corn on my mouth! Moe's soup machine! Naruto can't hang, though they're keen! Key yeah, yoohoo! You may want to look away. Call at the coot, my camera's on Rita! Diary! I've developed an itchy knee. Buy a week old egg-nog, oh no! Yami & I mosh in Torino. She threw away my super glue!!  
Takuya: (Sweat drops)  
Leah: Quieter! Send Kirby down!! Coochie! Guess Arnold knew never to kiss a Sue! Criminal sends off to sega "You owe me Thailand!" There any more of that celery? Caught a hiccup! Walking down Art Carney Avenue. Packin' heat! She's got a Wii!! Tourniquet. Frylock's high again!!  
Takuya: (Sigh) See ya guys later.

Mia: XD!! Sorry about that last part... Love Yugioh and Naruto Abridged series... Well I hope you guys like that chapter! Summer's getting close too!... Means more work for me since I work at dairy queen... But oh well! Please send reviews!


	16. Falling inside the Black

Mia: Yep! I'm basically back in action on this story... geez... I'm going to turn 19 soon and this whole story idea started when I was like... 16 and around my 2nd year in high school. What is wrong with this picture!? I know why it happened! It's because of all the games I've been playing! Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2... Yes, beaten both... Fullmetal Alchemist 2 for PS2... Continues on naming games including Final Fantasy, Naruto, Megaman, Pokemon, Digimon, Yugioh, etc. ... Oh! Sorry! Forgot I was working on a fanfic here for a second. Well, it's time to continue on... Writting fanfics... day dreaming... crushing on Takuya... wait! 0.0! I said that outloud! Now I have to kill you all! Joking... I won't kill you all XD

New Digimon:

Blazamon (Bl-a-zah-mon): A corrupted champion digimon. Also known as Agunimon's corrupted form. Black cloth covers his body but deep dark red colored armor covers his head, chest, arms, hands, legs, and feet. His helmet almost resembles the same as Raidramon, but instead three black horns facing forward and the back of the helmet faced down behind his head. Short dark brown hair sticking out like Lobomon's. His hands and feet armor makes it seem like he has dark long claws. His chest armor was more like Flamedramon's, but arm and leg armor is closely the same as Agunimon's, but no upper leg armor or shoulder armor. And instead of green eyes, it's red.

Previously: OH NO!! TAKUYA TURNED EVIL!! Eh... Everyone knew this was coming... But not Takky. Well... his friends will save him... Right?... RIGHT!! Oh I hope so! If not, how will the Takouji fanfics continue!?

Mia: (eyes widened)!! WHAT?! The Previously thing like Yaoi!!

Chapter: Falling inside the Black

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... So stop asking... I said stop!.. STOP!!

Leah: Sings I know, you know, I'm not telling the truth. I know, you know, they just don't have any proof...  
Takuya: What in the world are you singing?  
Leah: The theme song from 'Psych'. It's a good detective show! And I dare all the readers to watch it!  
Takuya: Okay... Sure... And what's with the Chapter's name?  
Leah: Eh... Dragi said it would be your theme song, and I had to agree... Man Skillet rocks!  
Takuya: Dragi...Oh! That reviewer!... Uh... You became friends with a reviewer?  
Leah: Yep! Now come on! A story awaits!  
Takuya: (Sweat drops and sits down at a chair... starting to sing 'Falling inside the Black' quietly)

* * *

I had a hard time sleeping last night. I couldn't stop thinking about what happen to Takuya. The sun was already rising and the area was starting to become visible. I knew I couldn't go back to sleep because it was morning already and the fact that I can't fall asleep well unless it's very dark. It was strange for me because almost everyone fears of it being dark, but I don't mind it at all. Actually, I would always get upset at my little sister for keeping our bedroom door open just for light when bedtime.

"Leah, it's time to get up," Kouichi said as I rolled over in the sleeping bag to look at him, which made him made a small smile, "oh... You're already awake" But his smile turn to a slight frown, "you didn't sleep well, did you?."

"You can say that," I said as I sat up just to see Koji waking up Zoe. The Digimon up, trying to wake up Tommy and JP. But I noticed something about everyone, "no one had a good night sleep, right?"

Kouichi nodded, "guess no one can sleep well after Duskmon took Takuya. I do know that since everyone didn't get enough sleep, we're going to have a rough time today." After a couple of minutes of everyone getting up, we all had a quick breakfast, packed up, and quickly continued the journey. No one really talked while we walked through the woods. Soon, I noticed that we were going upward, as if we were going towards a mountain.

I looked over to Bokomon, "hey, Bokomon... do you know where we are?"

"Hm... Let's see," Bokomon said as he pulled out his book, but once he did a detector fell out, "ah! Takuya's detector! I forgot I had it in there!"

Koji picked up Takuya detector, "well, at least now we know Takuya's spirits are alright."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean Takuya is," JP said, "I bet he's enjoying himself by burning forests and cities about now."

"JP!!," everyone shouted angrily.

"Hey, just saying!"

Koji sighed as he put Takuya's detector in his left pants pocket where the right one was holding his own detector. Bokomon opened up his book and start to read while everyone continued walking in a normal pace.

"Seraphimons Castle... Village of Beginnings... ah! I believe we are coming towards 'Ice City'," Bokomon said as everyone except the Digimon did an anime fall but got back up.

"Another literal place! Come on!... Wait a second, 'Ice City' why did I heard that before?," I asked.

"It was back at Volcano City that it was mentioned," Biyomon answered.

"Oh...," I said... but then felt a small shiver, it was already getting cold and it was less trees than usual, "yep, we must be getting close."

"Yeah, we better get our sweaters on," Kouichi said as everyone stopped and took out their sweaters except myself and the Digimon. Everyone's sweater basically matched the colors they were wearing. Kouichi quickly noticed that Leah doesn't have one, so he took Takuya's bag which JP was caring and took out a sweater and hand it to me. The sweater was red and black... It almost made me laugh because of it's design, if it was orange and blue, it would almost look like Naruto would wear it. "I know that Takuya would want you to wear something other than just a jean jacket," Kouichi said.

I smiled before putting it on. It was a little bit big, but it will still do. I rolled up the sleeves a bit so it wouldn't hang over my hands. I forgotten how big Takuya got and how he wasn't a 10 year old anymore. What 'almost' made me laugh even more was the fact that Takuya's clothes wasn't that bad as other boys clothes, and when I mean bad, I meant the smell. (Mia: Honestly! All girls know most guys smell bad even with cologne. So guys... Take at least two showers a day and wash your clothes daily for your own good! XD) We all continued walking for a few minutes and everyone noticed that the ground we were walking on now was covered in frost.

"S-So... Is 'Ice City' a snowy place?," Zoe asked.

"'Ice City' is known for the largest ice cavern. you see... it was hailing and raining so much that when it was over, everything frozen up into ice, even some buildings," Bokomon answered as he returned his book back finally after reading it through.

Kouichi looked around then up at the sky, "it's getting dark..."

"That's because it would always snowed here. sometimes even at noon it'll seem like it's already becoming dusk," Bokomon replied.

"But it's not snowing...," Tommy said but after he said that, snow started to fall from the sky gently.

"We should hurry and get to the city... just in case a blizzard might roll in," Koji said and everyone nodded. We all started to run up the mountain. It got cold really quick. The snow was now coming down more quickly and we were now running on like a inch deep of snow.

* * *

Leah: Now let's check how evil Takky is doing!  
Takuya: What! You can't skip in the middle of your turn!  
Leah: What? Just to say they keep searching and searching till they find the city? Come on! That's sooo boring!  
Takuya: But... well... (Looks at the reviewers who all had puppy dog eyes and sweat dropped)... Um... Okay...  
Leah: YAY! (skips around then finally sat down on her bed started to eat popcorn that came out of nowhere)  
Takuya: (Sweat drops even more) Uh... where did you get the popcorn?  
Leah: (looks down at the popcorn bowl) You know... ever since I read 'Reality Check'... stuff like this always end up happening... but nevermind about that! What happens?!  
Takuya: Uh... Yeah... Well...

* * *

It feels like I had woken up, but I know I haven't. Why? Well, for one thing the whole area was dark and smoky. Or was it foggy? I don't really know. Secondly, when I saw myself, I looked human. Lastly, it's because of this gut feeling in my body telling me this isn't real. I was laying down on the ground, but slowly got up to my feet to look around. There was basically nothing around except that smoke hovering above the ground. Quickly at that moment I remembered what happened, the fact that Lucemon had put a dark ring on me. But, I don't feel evil or anything, just normal.

"Okay. So... I'm asleep, right?... Or... Maybe I'm dreaming but my body has been taken over or something...," I said out loud.

"Well, it seems like you finally spoken..."

"Lucemon!," I yelled out and looked around, but still no sign of him. The voice of Lucemon chuckled.

"Already full of fear I see... Soon, the darkness from the ring will consume you. And now that I got Human data from you, I can now easily control Humans as well as Digimon. This ring is a gift of thanks for a example of the data." This made my body shiver.

"You call those dark rings gifts!? Those dark rings are turning everyone evil, left to right! How could anyone say thank you to that!?"

"Soon, you well enjoy it as much as others did before you. The dark ring that you wear now will give you so much power that you can digivolve with ease and no need for your spirits or friends." By the time Lucemon said that, I felt my teeth clinching together.

"I will never like it! My friends will remove this ring and I'll help them stop you from turning anyone else evil!"

"How sad, you worry about others. Do you realize that once any Humans find out you are a Digimon they will hate you for what you are? I know very well that Humans are evil even without the dark rings."

"Not all Humans are evil!"

"Do you think your family will care for you when they find out who you are?" My eyes widened after the comment. I know well that my dad knew about it. But... Mom and Shinya still probably doesn't know. Soon, thoughts start to pour into my head, I still remember the first time I found myself as Flamemon. All those people who saw me was scared. Even I was scared when I saw myself. Before I knew it, everything was becoming darker while Lucemon chuckled again, "humans that don't care for others is a way to show that they themselves are evil and they all show it. But no need to worry, soon, you'll repay the favor back to both Humans and Digimon..."

* * *

Leah: Dang... Well, guess that's Lucifer for you. And who would've thought the fallen angel is a freaking evil Digimon.  
Takuya: It's kinda weird though... How everything revolves around religion.  
Leah: Yeah... And the fact that what happened to you is almost the same way that happened to Kouichi. Now it's time to get to the interesting part!

* * *

"Thanks for the hot chocolate IceLeomon," I said with a smile as IceLeomon nodded before walking away. We were able to make it to the city, which really happens to be a 'Ice City'. The buildings were actually made out of ice! And thank goodness that the stuff inside the buildings aren't all made from ice. By the time we got here, everyone was freezing. It was a good thing no one got frost bite and the fact IceLeomon saw us. Well, frankly Zoe, JP, and Tommy was scared of IceLeomon. Probably because of the fact that they saw the battle between Takuya and IceLeomon at that one occasion where they have to deal with Sakkakumon. Koji and Kouichi didn't really saw that fight to begin with, and the rest of us knows that IceLeomon is really a good Digimon.

Well, anyway, IceLeomon had taken us inside a building so we could warm up a bit. But no one had anything like fireplaces or heaters. If they did, the buildings would probably most likely melt.

"I thought we were goners out there," Tommy said.

"Tommy, you could've spirit evolved if you want to," Zoe replied.

"I know, but that wouldn't help anyone else but myself."

I looked down at the floor, and then one of the sleeves of Takuya's sweater, "we're going to have to fight Takuya, aren't we?"

"Most likely. And when he does appear, we will have to defeat him," Kouichi said as I look up to see everyone glancing at Kouichi, "it won't be easy either."

"Because he's our friend?," JP asked.

"Yeah, and the fact that those dark rings boost a Digimon's attack power," Koji answered.

"Hey, are you the digi-destined?," a voice asked as we turned our glance to see a white Gotsumon.

"An IceGotsumon, they-,"

"Yeah, we are. Need something?," Koji interrupted Bokomon, who nearly pouted. Everyone basically knew that Koji has a friend who is a Gotsumon, and now any other Gotsumon look alike Koji will actually be friendly towards them.

"We have heard there's suppose to be a digi-destined coming nearby to look for the 'Beast Spirit of Ice',"

"My Beast Spirit is here!? Yeah!!," Tommy cheered as he punched the air.

"This is great! Follow me!," IceGotsumon said as we all put down the mugs of hot chocolate and followed IceGotsumon. We completely forgot about the small blizzard, but it seems like where IceGotsumon was going was nearby. It was a ice cave and when we got in, it wasn't as cold as before, "the Beast Spirit is just down into the cave! Hope you guys are ready for a long walk."

"Great...," JP complained.

"Guess it's time for a little spelunking," I said with a small smile. As long as we are away from the blizzard, we won't get to cold. It felt like we were walking for a whole hour or so. It got dark enough for us to take out some flashlights.

"We're almost..." IceGotsumon stopped when water dripped from the ceiling, "there?... This isn't good! Ice never melt in this cave before!." This made everyone look at the IceGotsumon before at the ceiling. He was right, the ice on the ceiling was melting. And when you think about it, It was getting a little warm. Soon, IceGotsumon started to run deeper into the cave, the rest of us ran behind him. Soon when we saw IceGotsumon stopped before us, we noticed we were now in a ice cavern. But everything was melting. The ice cavern had other tunnels coming into it but right in the middle was like a block of ice

"There it is!," Tommy said out loud as he ran up to it.

"But how are we going to get it out of the ice?," Zoe asked and received a chuckle that was heard echoing through the cavern. Everyone took out their detectors.

"Who's there?!," Koji called out and as a answer, a dark red colored Digimon walked out of one of the tunnels.

"That's no way to say hello to an old friend, Koji," The Digimon grinned.

"Takuya!," everyone yelled, surprised to see what our best friend looked like. (Mia: If you were to lazy to even read the beginning where I showed the description. Then that's your own fault, not mines. I even made it so you would understand how to pronounce his name right.)

"Nice to know you guys know it is me, but it so happens that my name is now Blazamon. Hope you like it, because I do."

"This is weird, why is Takuya a champion level like Agunimon? We got his spirits and detector here! And he was an In-Training Digimon!," I wondered out loud.

"I don't need those weak spirits or that device. I got a power from this little new friend that Lord Lucemon gave me," Blazamon grinned while pointing to the dark ring attached to his neck.

"Lord... Lucemon?," Kouichi asked quietly.

"Takuya would never call that freak 'Lord Lucemon'!" I yelled.

"To bad, I just did," Blazamon continued to grin, "and don't think you can remove this ring easily."

* * *

Leah: Dude... You were freakin' evil!  
Takuya: Leah, you know well as I that I couldn't control myself.  
Leah: I know... Man, I can't believe even though you couldn't control yourself, you were able to remember all the bad things you did.  
Takuya: You think I liked that!? I hate it, okay!?  
Leah: Woah, woah Takuya, calm down!  
Takuya: Sorry... It's just...  
Leah: We know...

Mia: That's all for this chapter and I should be posting soon. I'm also making a Digimon Frontier AMV, a Tribute to Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi, and with the song 'Falling inside the Black'. If you all go on Youtube, you might notice and/or remember me from my AMV, 'Takuya and Zoe Breaking Free' but oh well. But for now, it's time to watch some Psych! (Sings) In between the lines there's a lot of obscurity, I'm not inclined to resign to maturity... (Continues)


	17. Thunder and Ice just won't dice?

Miaharpy: Hello! (Dodges any review complaints thrown at her). Hehehehe... Should've seen that coming. Well I decided to add some things for this and later chapters called... "The Author's Notes". You don't have to read them if you want. Anyways, (cough cough), as you can tell, I like to tell about what anime show or mangas you would check out. After this chapter, for those who never seen or played, you should check out .hack/Roots (Show) and .hack/G.U. (Games)!! This is a great show to watch if you are interested in online games! And especially if you watch the English versions because most of the voice actors are from coughcoughcoughmegamancoughcough. And now, here's what you're waiting for!

Previously: Time to get Tommy's Beast Spirit! YAY!! ... OH NO!! Evil Takky is there too! What a surprising turn of events! OMG!! WHAT TO DO!? WHAT TO DO!?

Chapter: Thunder and Ice just wont dice?

Disclaimer: No... I'm not even going to do it, you'll have to kill me before I do it.  
Mia: (Points a gun at the Disclaimer)  
Disclaimer: Okay! Okay! I don't own anything!  
Vash The Stampede (Trigun): Aww! No need for violence! Remember! Love and Peace!  
Mia and Disclaimer: (Sweat drop)

Leah: (Defeats Tri-Edge on the first game of .hack/G.U.)... That's it? I'm only level 44 and already won?! There's something wrong with this game!  
Takuya: It says that you can use that data for the next game... Hey, doesn't Haseo sound and look like Sasuke from Naruto?  
Leah: I like the show version... Where Haseo's voice actor does Megaman.  
Takuya: (Eyes widened) What!? (Goes on Youtube) ...Holy cow! He really is Megaman!  
Leah: Yep! That's why I now call Haseo... Hubseo!!  
Takuya: You gotta be kidding me...  
Leah: Nope! Oh... we should continue the story now!

* * *

"Takuya! You need to fight it! If you don't-"

"If I don't, I'll kill you, right," Blazamon interrupted Koji.

"I don't think he can, Koji. That dark ring is surrounded by darkness is a lot more than any other enemies we faced," Kouichi said, not turning his glance away from Blazamon.

'Dang it, Kouichi is right! If I know bad guys well, Lucemon would give Takuya a stronger dark ring. So even though it gives Takuya tons of strength and turn him evil, it might just also means he can't defeat it and that we will have to hurt him,' I thought before I frowned, 'we have to bring him back. It was my fault to begin with.'

"So, you're not going to attack me? Fine, talk all you want, I'll go first! Darkness Flame!" Blazamon surrounded dark fire around us and him so we couldn't escape even if we wanted to.

"This is bad, the fire is sure to melt the ice! And when it does, it would cause a cave in!," Bokomon said frantically.

"Don't you think we're old enough to know that sort of thing?! Stuff like that always happens in movies and shows!," I said out loud.

"I still need my beast spirit!," Tommy yelled as he pulled out his detector ran towards his beast spirit. But was quickly pushed down to a side by Koji.

"Koji, what-," Tommy stopped as a stalactite fell to a side of them, "wow! Thanks Koji!"

"I'll spirit evolve while you get your beast spirit," Koji said as he glanced over to Blazamon who was for some reason glarring at him. Koji glarred back as he pulled out his detector, "Spirit evolution!"

"Lobomon!," Koji quickly spirit evolved and got ready for any attack that Blazamon might throw at them. At that time, Tommy quickly hold up his detector and yelled out 'Beast spirit!'. After the spirit went into Tommy's detector, he turned to the others, "Got it!"

"Let's get out of here before were crushed!" JP yelled and of course, everyone agreed.

"Spirit evolution!... Kumamon!," Tommy spirit evolved, "Crystal Freeze!" The attack was able to remove the fire from the exit.

"Good work Tom-" Zoe didn't finished for the fact that Kumamon almost got a direct hit from Blazamon, but was stopped Lobomon. Lobomon looked like he was having a very difficult time using his sabers to hold off Blazamon, who was trying to use his arms to block and push Lobomon's sabers out of the way.

"Get out of here! I'll hold him off!" Lobomon said after taking a small glance at them then back. Everyone noticed when Lobomon was looking back, he was struggling badly and we knew that we should listen to him since the cave was starting to collapse and ice was already falling from the ceiling.

"Koji, be careful!," Zoe cried out.

"I'll stay with Koji since I already spirit evolved! Just hurry out so we can take this battle outside!," Kumamon said before we head out. As we ran, I looked back to see Blazamon was able to knock Lobomon down, but he quickly got back up and started to attack him. When I looked forward again, I happened to look up and dodge a falling stalactite.

"We won't be able to dodge most of these! And if Koji and Tommy can't stop Blazamon, he will come after us. I suggest we spirit evolve too," Kouichi said.

"Already ahead of you! Spirit evolution!... Mystamon!"

"Spirit evolution! Lowemon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Beetlemon!"

We were able to run and fly more quickly and it was soon until Biyomon cried out, "there's outside! We made it!"

"Ugh.. There's still a blizzard," Kazemon shivered lightly, becoming a Digimon actually helped even thought how she looked like she didn't have much armor on.

"Looks like this blizzard will continue for a long while," IceGotsumon said as we looked at him but then turned around to look at the cave after we heard a explosion coming from there and sure enough, snowy like smoke was coming from a side of the cave and right there was KendoGarurumon and KoriKakumon was on the ground, but was still able to get back up.

"Let's help them!," Beetlemon said before we headed towards the two.

"Are you guys okay?!," Kazemon said.

"Yeah... only if Takuya wasn't so strong it forced us to beast spirit evolve." We looked from KendoGarurumon to the hole in the cave just to spot Blazamon was slowly walking to our way.

"We aren't strong enough to beat him... Even our beast spirit's attacks has no effect on him," KoriKakumon said as everyone quickly glanced at him.

"But... That'll mean he's strong as Duskmon!," I said out loud.

"Yeah, and he was only playing with us... We will have to pull back until we know we can beat him," KendoGarurumon explained, "in the mean time, we need to find the JP's beast spirit."

"I heard theres a second Beast Spirit at Thunder Mountain" everyone now turned their glance at the IceGotsumon with a small quiet pause.

KendoGarurumon grinned, "thanks IceGotsumon! Which way is it?!"

IceGotsumon quickly pointed to a direction.

"Okay! Let's go!" we quickly said goodbye to IceGotsumon and left before I look back to see Blazamon finally walked out of the cave and glared before summoning a dark portal and left himself.

My eyes widened and thought, 'oh my god... I... I couldn't read any of his thoughts! It's like he's not even there anymore...' I looked at the ground and then up again, "guys, he's gone!"

"Are you sure?," Kazemon asked.

"Positive."

"K, then, everyone turn back, it'll be a waist of our energy to continue being in our spirit forms," Koji said after turning back into human so did everyone else. For one thing, we were getting away from the mountain, which means not that freezing, but it was still chilly.

"So, where heading towards Thunder Mountain?... Why does that name sounds familiar?," I wondered.

"Well... we will get there after we pass Thunder Plains," Bokomon replied.

"ACK!!,"

"What?," Everyone asked as they glanced at me, probably thinking I knew something important.

"That name sounds soooo familiar too!!" Everyone but me did a anime fall as I giggled lightly when I saw them do that certain thing, "I'm sorry... I probably played to many games."

"Whatever...," Koji muttered.

"... Oh! Um Koji?,"

"What?," He asked when I ran to catch up with him.

"Well... How did you know that stalactite was going to hit Tommy? Wasn't it that kind of quick?."

Koji took a firm glance at me but then look away, "I just looked up... Have you ever heard of checking your surroundings?."

"Uh... Yeah, I guess..." I said before I thought, 'liar, you never did looked up. I would've noticed because you would move your head to look up... If you try to look up without moving your head, you wouldn't notice it. Kind of scary that I notice these things, guess that's why I win all those mystery games. But just how-' I stopped thinking right when a noise of thunder cracked throughout the sky.

"Guess we are in Thunder Plains now... it stopped snowing," Zoe said but then frowned when it started to rain instead.

"Well this is perfect," JP said sarcastically.

"Come on, we should hurry," Koji said as we started to run since we don't want to catch something.

I Look over to Bokomon, "how far is Thunder Mountain?,"

"It's not that far away, but can we take shelter first? I don't want my book to get soaked and there is a building nearby," Bokomon complained.

"Sure, just where-"

"It's over there," Koji interrupted me as he pointed to a dark area but when a lightning appeared, you could see it perfectly. We hurried to the building and once we got inside, everyone was complaining how they are completely soaked.

I sighed and looked out the nearest window, it finally hit me how come the names of the place was so familiar that when a small thunder was heard, I started to hum a tune from a song.

"Hey, Leah, you should take off Takuya's sweater," Zoe said, walking up to me. I stopped humming and turned around to look at her.

"Oh yeah," I smiled lightly and took off the soaked sweater and gave it to her. She turned around and was going to go to the others but then paused after I asked, "do you think we'll get Takuya back?"

She didn't say anything for a minute until she said, "of course." And then continued on to put away Takuya's sweater.

'I really hope so,' I thought, 'cause they way this is going... It seems we might never get Takuya back.'

* * *

Leah: (Starts singing 1000 words from Final Fantasy 10-2)  
Takuya: You sure do play lots of video games.  
Leah: (Stops singing) Well, it's because I'm so good at them. (Makes a huge grin)  
Takuya: But not as good as me!  
Leah: ... Yeah... geez! I mean, it only takes you what? A day or two to beat a game?  
Takuya: Well, that kind of depends on the scenes in the games. If I can't skip, it'll take about four days tops. It took me that long just to beat Final Fantasy 10-2.  
Leah: Yeah, but bet you didn't get 100 on the game.  
Takuya: I did the second time I played it.  
Leah: (Blinks and turned around and muttered: Darn it!)

Miaharpy: That's it for this chapter. If you continue read now, you'll read "The Author's notes" It's basically like behind the scenes of the story. If you want to ask a certain question about the story, go ahead and I'll answer in that section. It could be anything like how I came up with certain stuff. It can even be about the future chapters if you want, but I will only talk about it a little so no one will really get spoiled.

The Author's Notes.

Firstly, yes, my real name is Leah. I started this fanfic when I was at high school and literally too. I would actually spend my class time writing some of the story and make myself look like I'm taking notes. It was either that or daydream about it in class. The whole idea of it all begin when I started to have a major crush on Takuya. I forgot how many chapters I did at school, but it was a whole lot. When I start the story out, I thought the main plan should be that Takuya turns evil and the gang has to get him back. But it turns out that wasn't the real plan, the real plan is to learn more about the characters. The history of the characters is already in motion, but that doesn't get revealed until later on though. And throughout the chapters, small pieces are already give off signs of hints.


	18. Secrets can Kill

Miaharpy: (Gets beaten up by everyone who reads the fanfic) Owie.... I know.... I just haven't been in the fanfic making feeling lately... Okay, not lately.... I'll try to get back into it. Oh and for the WATS (Warrior and the Squad) fans.... Please don't review this if your going to COMPLAIN about that fanfic not being updated yet. If I see a review that asks me when it's going to be updated, I'll swear, I'll scream as a reply! (cough cough) Anyways, enjoy.

Previously: ON CRAP! LOL, Sorry this is not YTAS. But what happened was horrible! The main character actually attacked his friends! OMG!!! Is there anyway to save him?! And if the main character isn't the leader of the group, who is? And will that person make up for what has happened?

Chapter: Secrets Can Kill

Miaharpy:..... I'm sure a Nancy Drew fan knows I ripped off that name from the 1st Nancy Drew game. But hey! Those are good game series based off the books!

Disclaimer: (In it's sleep) Don't.... own.... anything.... (Snore)

**Leah**: (singing a song) ....We stand together! Through these hard times! Don't let mistakes, pass you on by. I believe in, you better believe that... I believe in, yoooou oooooh yeah!  
**Takuya and Koji**: (Sweatdrops)  
**Takuya**: Someone likes to much of Yugioh.  
**Leah**: I can't help myself ^_^.  
**Takuya and Koji**: Yes you can....  
**Koji**: ...You should realized by now that I'm here. It seems that I'm going to do some first person view for the story. These two got me into this mess.  
**Takuya**: Hey! I was dragged into this from the beginning!  
**Leah**: I wouldn't really be able to continue this without your help, Koji.  
**Koji**: (Makes a small scary grin) Fine... But any lame jokes about me and I promise you two will find yourselves-  
**Leah and Takuya**: (Covers Koji's mouth)  
**Leah**: Shhhh! The readers didn't get that far into the story yet!

* * *

'Where am I?' I thought as I walked around in a dark like area, 'I must've fallen asleep. But this is one weird dream to have.'

"STOP! P-PLEASE! I-I CAN'T-," I turned around to see none other than Takuya. But he was in black chains with a huge dark aura surrounding him. It looked like he was in extreme pain including the fact that tears was rolling down his eyes.

"Takuya!," I ran up next to him, "Takuya, it's okay, I'm here!." I then realized that he could not see nor hear me. I also noticed he was looking in front of him. I turned my glance to that direction and the darkness covering that area seemed to shattered like a window and appear a screen like a huge TV.

"What the..." What I saw surprised me, it was us, excluding Takuya, as our Beast Spirits. And it seemed like they were being attacked by someone invisible... no... not invisible, but by what it seems to be like a first person view. It took me about a second to realize that it was actually Takuya attacking the team and that somehow I was in his very mind.

Takuya has no control on what he was doing and yet he could see everything that was going on. It was easy to tell how much pain he was going through. I soon heard a yell from the screen and glanced at what was happening. KoriKakumon was down and soon he turned dark and data appeared to surround him.

What was more was that it didn't look like Takuya was going to absorb the data, but was going to attack him again! And if that happens....

"I'M SORRY!!!," a familiar voice yelled, but it wasn't Takuya's. I looked at the screen one last time to see someone de-evolving back to human and falling off the cliff into the ocean... Me.

* * *

".... Leah?!,"

"AHHH!," I awoke and bolted sitting straight up. I was breathing heavily and noticed Biyomon in front of me was wide-eyed surprised. I looked around to see others were just as freaked as Biyomon.

I was on a couch with a blanket on me. I must've really did fell asleep. But the dream, I could remember it clear as day. What I saw looked like as if it was the real thing. But it was just a dream, right? The way Takuya looked... How Tommy could've had died... How I fell to the ocean... At the situation we were in, how can it not be real?

"Rough dream?," Kouichi asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well, anyways, while you were asleep, we have been planning on what to do. Once we get JP's beast spirit, we'll head back to Seraphimon's castle by Trailmon," he explained.

"Back to Seraphimon's castle?"

"They must know how to get Koji's fusion evolution, right?"

"Oh."

"We might even get to say hi to the Gotsumon since we're passing by the village," Bokomon said, "I still remember the day Koji got his beast spirit there."

"Yeah and went berserk and almost fell off the cliff," JP replied. My eyes widened at this statement.

'The cliff in my dream, when I think about it... It did look like the area was from Gotsumon's village. And if that dream really showed the future...' I knew I had to tell them but something was telling me that I mustn't... that is, must not try to change it.

I wasn't sure if it is my gut feeling or something bigger, like it's my destiny to be defeated. I knew that if I told the whole gang, they'll try to prevent it from happening and there was one person I know who would understand.

I got up from the couch, "Koji, I need to talk to you... alone."

"What?," Zoe asked being surprised on what I said.

"Don't worry, just a chat," I replied.

"Sure," Koji said as we both walked out of the room and closed the door behind. Koji walked towards the wall at the far end and leaned against it, "what do you want to talk about?"

"You remember when Takuya told me if there was something important, tell someone?"

"He said that a few days ago... You got something you need to tell me? And why alone?"

"Well, because they would want to change what could happen."

Koji's eye lifted, "what could happen?"

"Yeah, you see... The dream I just had... I think... My spirit somehow showed me the future."

"And this is to much for the others to know?"

"Yeah, to know that I'll be defeated and probably be lost to the sea. And I don't know if I would live beyond that point."

"What?!"

"I know it sounds crazy but it was either me or Tommy."

"But... If it's like that... Why do you want to keep it that way?"

"I don't know... But I think I'm suppose to go through with it."

"... Fine. It is your decision, not mine," Koji got off the wall and started to walk up to the door, but then paused, "thanks for telling me this."

* * *

**Leah**: Yeah, when I heard about going by Gotsumon's village, I was like 1+1= OMG I'm going to die!  
**Takuya and Koji**: (Sweatdrops)  
**Leah**: Well, anyways (Cough cough), it's your turn to take control Koji! Good luck!  
**Koji**: Um... Thanks.

* * *

"It's the best thing I could do," Leah replied as I opened the door and noticed that a bug like digimon was with the others. But JP was no where in the room.

I sighed and said, "should I even ask?"

"Well, JP thought it was a good idea to quickly get his beast spirit himself and come back," Tommy said.

"Do you have any idea how much of trouble he could get himself into?"

"Don't worry, his beast spirit is just on top of the mountain. No Digimon ever try to go up there because of the lightning storms. It's known to hit there 100 times every 30 minutes," the bug Digimon said.

"So Tentomon, did someone actually counted all of that?," Leah asked.

"I believe so," Tentomon answered.

"Well, if someone did, that guy was probably bored to death," Leah replied.

"He shouldn't went alone still."

"I'm sure he'll be okay, it shouldn't take to long for him to get to the top of the mountain and back after he became Beetlemon," Zoe said.

I leaned against the wall, "How long will it take him?"

"About 10 minutes," Tentomon answered.

I closed my eyes, '10 minutes huh.... He better come back by then.' I re-opened my eyes, "If he's gone for more than 15 minutes, we're going."

"I agree," Kouichi nodded.

After a while, it was almost time, but before we were about to go Beetlemon appeared at the front door, "sorry if I took to long, got hit."

"BY LIGHTNING?!," Everyone said except for the Tentomon.

"It shock me for a minute, but then it felt refreshing," JP said once he de-evolved back to human and had a un-sure grin on his face, "however, I did found my beast spirit! Now we can go to Seraphimon's castle."

I glanced over to Leah and thought, 'I know she said that it was a dream and it could be the future. But the fact that she has a hunch about going through with it worries me. For all we know, we could either lose an ally or it was just a dream. But I have a strong feeling she wasn't lying about going through with it. Whatever happens, lets just hope fate is on our side and something will come out of it... Including not losing a friend.'

"Lets get to the terminal, there's one nearby from what Bokomon had told us," I said as we left the building.

It wasn't raining as hard as before, but that didn't stop us from running to get where we were heading. We were lucky when we got to the terminal because Angler, the Trailmon, was there already. It didn't take long for us to get on board and go.

We were all sitting down, not saying anything at all. I guess we were all still depressed on what happened. How Takuya is now working for Lucemon is a huge concern to all of us. And now, what Leah just told me... We might end up losing another good person.

'Still wondering about that?' a voice echoed in my head. It was easy to tell that it was Lobomon communicating with me. We're all able to communicate our spirits with our thoughts...Though it doesn't happen often since we practically think alike.

'Yeah.... You think it could happen?'

'It's most likely,' Lobomon thought quietly, more like a whisper, 'that's all I can say for now.'

'How do you know?.'

'..... Can't tell you, but will say that it's going to get rougher before it gets easier, so your secret might get blown.'

'There's no way... Especially when there is a chance Takuya can come back... I'm not some sort of back up plan!' I closed my eyes angrilly.

'.... I know... But don't you think your more than that? Everyone else sure does,' Lobomon thought calmly.

I opened my eyes and thought, 'whatever... It still won't be revealed.... I won't let it be revealed.'

'.... I will tell you this, you'll have to tell Takuya the truth soon enough.'

'.... figures.'

* * *

**Leah**: (Catches a sliding mug and smells the scent with a grin on her face) Looks like Godot isn't the only one who likes to keeps secrets (drinks).  
**Koji**: (Hits Leah lightly on the head)  
**Leah**: (Spits out her hot chocolate) PWWWOOOOH!  
**Takuya**: (Sweatdrops) Some Godot impersonation.... It's not even coffee!!  
**Leah**: I don't drink coffee...  
**Takuya**: Oh well, at least you have the heart of a Phoenix Wright fan.  
**Leah**: To tell you the truth, I like the Apollo Justice game the most.  
**Takuya**: Because of all the fun stuff you get to do?  
**Leah**: Yeah... Because of that... I played the game 3 times already.  
**Takuya and Koji**: (Sweatdrops)

Miaharpy: Yep.... Things are getting weirder and weirder each minute on this fanfic..... Hope you liked it. Oh, if you never played or seen the Phoenix Wright games, you can google it, youtube it.... There's actually tons of parodies using this game. Especially when you see that shout like picture with 'OBJECTION!' on it. Yeah, that's where all they get those freakin parody clips you see all the time on Youtube. That's the only thing people remembers the game by. Even MasakoX and Vegeta3986 used it! Yeah, episode 8 of Naruto Abridged, check that out.

The Author's Notes

Burnmon was not born from a daydream but an actual dream I had when I was asleep. Weird, eh? Just comes to show what you can do with a dream you had and turn it into something good. However, I couldn't really draw Burnmon on that day for some reason, whenever I tried, it wouldn't seem like what I saw in my dream. I actually was able to draw it when I became friends with one of my best friends from school. But also, she got me into the liking of Yaoi for a year or two but then my Yaoi fan inner side faded away. Burnmon was called many things, a kitty, a chipmunk, squirel, but personally, I just like to call him Burny since he's just too cute.


	19. Turnabout Evolution

Miaharpy: Yay, I'm still working on the fanfic! Oh, those who are wondering, the song before the story is Secret Rendezvous by Junko Takeuchi (No... it's not the English song, there's 2 different songs with the same name) When I tried to find the song, turns out someone used it for a Naruto Tribute, funny eh? That's what you get with 2 characters with the same voice.

Previously: Leah gains a weird dream that could be her very own future. What's even more crazy is that now for some reason, Koji gains the first person story telling spotlight. We learned that he has a secret to hide. JP gains his beast spirit and now they head to Seraphimon's castle to see if they can get Koji's fusion evolution. Is it just me, or is this story keep getting darker and darker?

Chapter: Turnabout Evolution

Miaharpy: That's it! I confess! I love the Phoenix Wright game series! I'm freakin guilty!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.... In America! Just kidding, I don't own anything at all!

**Leah**: (Trying to read lyrics) Tadoritsuke ima nara tobi noreru ano kaze ni mukatte...**  
Takuya**: (Grabs the lyrics sheet) You still need practice speaking in Japanese (takes a quick look at the lyrics and reads the chorus)..... Hateshinaku aoi kono sora miagete..... WAIT A MINUTE! (Looks at the name of the song and sweatdrops like crazy)**  
Leah**: (Giggles) GOTCHA! I finally got you to sing one of your Japanese songs! (Grins)**  
Koji**: (Snickers)**  
Takuya**: What are you laughing about?! You didn't sing!  
**Koji**: (Points to chapter 14)  
**Takuya**: Oh yeah....  
**Koji**: Well, we should go ahead and continue the story...  
**Takuya**: (Walks away and quietly sings some more of the chorus) ......aruite yuku mirai no bokura egaiteru...

....

**Leah**: OH! Wait! *Pulls out a piece of paper and reads* Darkpyrodramon, a four legged black dragon digimon with blazing read eyes. Known for it's powerful flame attacks that can cause a city to go up in flames in seconds. It's armor gives it a high defense which can stand up against very high temperatures. One of the few digimon who barely to never speaks. *Puts the paper away* Thank you for your time.

* * *

We've been on trailmon for about 30 minutes now, and no one still said anything much, except when JP complained that he was hungry and was ignored so he just grabbed his snack from his bookbag and kept quiet.

I looked out the window to see nothing but a now endless field with a few passing by trees from my view. Throughout the whole time, I only thought about the dream I had and about Takuya. Like if it does happen, will I survive? And when I know it will happen, will I have the courage to face defeat?

"We should be getting close to the vi-," Kouichi was cut off when trailmon stopped so fast that everyone was sent flying off of their seats. JP got up to his feet, opened a window, and yelled out, "Hey! What's the big i-... dea... Guys, we got a problem..."

"What is it, JP?," Tommy asked.

"That," JP points toward the view on the side out the window. We all got to the side JP was on and looked out the windows to see the village and around the mountains were on fire. And not just any fire, it was black.

"Oh my! Those flames are from Blazamon," Bokomon said with worry.

"We have to help the Gotsumon!," Zoe said as she ran to the nearest door.

"Zoe!," Koji yell to stop her.

"But Koji!," she protested, "what if the Gotsumon are stick there?"

"Even if we do go, how do you think we could protect both them and us? We already tried to face Takuya, he's to powerful."

"But still! We have to help them and you know it!"

"....We-"

"Will go," I 'finished' Koji's sentence, I could tell that he was worried about not just about Takuya, but what I said as well. For all we know, this could go for the worse. But what was truely going on is the fact that now it's more of what is the 'right' thing to do. And leaving the Gotsumon in danger isn't it, "if we don't go, we are just as bad as the evil warriors."

"Koji..." Kouichi said as everyone looked at him.

Koji closed his eyes and nodded, "then we're all okay with this... huh..." Koji reopened his eyes, "this isn't going to be easy, we'll have to keep focus."

"We will!," Tommy said out loud.

"Fine, Leah, Zoe, and Biyomon, you're on look out duty. Kouichi, Tommy, JP, your with me to get the Gotsumon to safety. Bokomon, Neemon, you look after Angler,"

"But I never babysit before!," Bokomon snapped Neemon's pants at this comment, "OUCHIE!"

"Lets go then!," I said as we went outside and pulled out our detectors.

"Execute.... Beast Spirit Evolution!"

"KendoGarurumon!"

"MetalKabuterimon!"

"JagerLoewemon!"

"KoriKakumon!"

"Zephyrmon!"

"MetalRenamon!"

"Biyomon, digivolve to... Birdramon!"

Us three took flight and watched as the other evolved four heads towards the mountain, getting near the flames. We started to look around in mid-air. Birdramon however was watching after the Gotsumon from above.

"You see Takuya around?!," I asked Zephyrmon.

"No... But it does seem like Koji and the others have already found some Gotsumon!," Zephyrmon replied.

".... Don't you think this is a little to easy?!"

"Yeah... It looks as if this is a...."

My eyes widened when I noticed a huge black warp hole appeared behind Zephyrmon that was nearly two-three times her size, "MOVE IT!"

With very fast speed, Zephyrmon quickly moved out the way enough to missed a huge fire burst through the hole. Zephyrmon turned around while we watch the black fire move swiftly through the air by itself with the warp disappearing after it left. It circled around and when it did, it made a complete stop and with that second, fire spit in all sorts of directions from it, revealing a black dragon with devil like wings. There was also maroon like armor attached to it's head like a helmet and some armor for it's body. But what's the most was the horrible shrill roar it cried out when the dragon made when it appeared from the flames.

"OH MY GOSH! IS THAT?!,"

"YEAH, I THINK THAT'S TAKUYA!," I answered Zoe, not realizing how loud we are yelling.

* * *

**Leah**: Dragon! Dragon! Rock the Dragon! Dragon Ball Z!  
**Takuya**: You watch to much anime....  
**Leah**: Actually.... I haven't watched the series yet.... though I love how the opening sounds like.  
**Koji**: Let's just continue.....  


* * *

"OUCH! My ears!," KoriKakumon yelled.

"What was that?!," MetalKabutarimon asked.

I looked up and noticed something that wasn't suppose to be there, "look up."

"Wha-? WHAT THE CRAP?! A DRAGON?!," MetalKabutarimon yelled out.

"My guess is... that dragon is really Takuya," JagerLoewemon replied.

"Urgh....," I looked over to see some of the Gotsumon fleeing from the area, "there's only a few left.... We have to hurry and get them out of here."

"Koji! He's attacking Leah and Zoe!," JagerLoewemon said as he watch the dragon.

"... Tommy, JP, get the rest of the Gotsumon out of here, Kouichi, you come with me to distract Takuya."

"Hey! We want to fight too!," MetalKabuterimon protested.

"No, we are the only ones that are fast enough to get out of there when your done," I said.

"I understand, lets go JP!," KoriKakumon said as the two continued to get the Gotsumon far away while me and Kouichi left the area to a place where there was no Gotsumon around to get hurt.

"Lupine Laser!"

"Ebony Blast!" We both attacked the dragon. It wasn't long before the dragon turned around and started to shoot fireballs from it's mouth. We were able to dodge quickly but when the fireballs hit the ground, it created a huge wall of flames between me and Kouichi.

"He's probably is powerful as a fusion spirit by now!," JagerLoewemon said outloud and the dragon made a U-turn and start to use the same attack again.

"Fallback and regroup!," I yelled as I dodged the attack again.

"Avalanche Throw!," two tomahawks hit the dragon and it returned back, hardly not making any damage at the process.

"Tommy, JP! What are you doing?!" I yelled out as KoriKakumon came with MetalKabuterimon.

"We thought we should help after we got the Gotsumon to safety," MetalKabuterimon answered.

"What?! We can't win this fight! We have to go now!," I yelled. But when I did, a huge flame like aura appeared around the dragon, and it shot out and came towards me.

"Aura Armor!," MetalRenamon appeared infront of us with a barrier. When the attack collided, we all took less damage from what would have happened, but the attack was strong enough to weaken us all that were hit.

"Lets get out of here!," I yelled as we started to run, but soon, the dragon came back and shoot fireballs out of his mouth in the same direction that we were running to, "get out of the way!."

"AHHHHHHHH!!!," It was to late as I could recall who's scream that belonged to, I turned to look to see Korikakumon turn dark and data surrounded him. My eyes widened and then looked at the area that we were at, and just our bad luck, we were actually near a cliff and one name appeared in my head when I saw the ocean, Leah. I looked up to see the dragon, noticing he was using that flame body attack again, an attack that we found out that it wasn't dodge-able if to close. It was to late for KoriKakumon.

Right when the Dragon was about to attack, a yell cried out, "I'm sorry!" as MetalRenamon appeared right in front of the dragon when it attacked.

"LEAH!," Everyone but Tommy yelled out, for he turned back to himself and was unconscious on the ground. The attack hit not only MetalRenamon, but Takuya himself since the attack was super close to him. He roared out in pain and fell to the ground while MetalRenamon was blasted so much, it caused her to quickly de-evolved back to Leah and without another second, her body went over the cliff and hit the water.

Realizing that this was the only opportunity to get away, I cried out, "run for it now!."

Zoe, on the move and still as Zephyrmon, quickly grabbed Tommy and flew towards Angler.

When we got up to Angler, we quickly turned de-digivolved back to normal and got on board. This.... was probably the only move we could afford to do, without losing another friend. And we all regret on having to leave her. It seems like this was just getting worse, unknowingly to us, things were going to get better after that incident.  


* * *

**Leah**: (Starts singing.... again) There's always gonna be another mountain, I'm always gonna wanna make it move. Always gonna be a uphill battle, sometimes I'm gonna have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there, ain't about what's waiting on the other siiiiiiiiiiide.... It's the climb!**  
Takuya**: (eye starts twitching) You just have to start singing a song from Miley Cyrus, didn't you?**  
Leah**: Couldn't help it... It kinda matched what happened. And, you'll have to blame my little sister for making me watch the movie.**  
Takuya**: Yeah... If you guys noticed, we have been updating recently for no explained reason now....**  
Koji**: I think they could tell... I guess now I'm officially part of telling the story...  
**Leah**: Of course! You are a main character too. (Smiles)

Miaharpy: OMG, Leah is dead!.... Wait... That can't be right.... If she's dead, then why is she talking?! 0_0 Guess you guys are going to have to read the next chapter to see what happens.... Oh and from what I read for the scripts of the next chapter.... You might have to start googling if your not a total fan of Digimon Frontier because 4 new digimon are going to show up! WooHoo!

The Author's Notes

Mystamon was my idea of what my spirit would be. Mostly because during that time, weird stuff has been happening to me during my high school days, wishing that we got no school on a Friday because of a Hurricane and when that day came, it truely happened and I wished that a few days earlier. Had a dream about going to watch Yugioh the movie even though my family doesn't like the show, on that day after waking up....end up watching the movie with my cousin... Without my family being there! Yeah, that's was how Mystamon was born.... also I love foxes like Renamon from Tamers.


	20. When there's fire, there's light

Miaharpy: *Sweatdrops* Okay, you guys can be mad at me if you want... I've been hooked to Psychonauts ever since I first played it (Those who hadn't played it should, it's a awesome game!). Also, if some of you noticed, I put a little spoiler of the fanfic onto my profile.

Previously: First Takuya, and now Leah! This is the worst story I ever read! I thought that they were suppose to be a couple and this is supppose to be a romantic story!...... Oh..... It's a adventure story, my bad.

Chapter: When there's fire, there's light

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Takuya: ....... (.)

Koji: ......... (.)

Leah:........... (.) For pete's sakes! Talk already!!!

Takuya and Koji: (Both blinks and then points to each other) You blinked! No you blinked!.... Leah! Who blinked first!?  
Leah: A..... starring contest?

Takuya: Yeah, the one who blinked first has to tell the story first.

Leah:....... You two are crazy, you both have to do the story. And I don't care which one goes first.... So, Takuya, you do it first, case closed.  
Takuya: *Frowns* You play to much Phoenix Wright games...  


* * *

I couldn't believe it... Leah is gone... I attacked her, and I couldn't stop myself from doing it! Ever since that ring was put on me, evil thoughts flooded my mind. Attacking innocents... Destroying anything in sight... Whatever I thought, my body would do without a second thought. All this time, I could only feel unbearable pain. So much that I was glad on what Leah did to me at the end, but I hated the fact she had to sacrifice herself to keep me from finishing off Tommy, a unforgivable act I did... I will never forgive myself.

Being hit by my own attack was probably the best thing that could happen to me during this state. Especially now that I destroyed a village that was the home of one of Koji's friends. Even worse, harming the others in the first place. But all of this.... Feels strange, it's more like that someone else has taken position of my body and I'm just along for the ride.... Is this all Lucemon's doing or my actions alone?

After I got up from being knocked down and realizing that the others escaped, I heard Lucemon's voice, in a way that you can tell that he was upset, ordering me to come back 'home'. He was probably upset about letting them run away, but I didn't really care. I rather fail then to succeed. I de-digivolved back to Blazamon. Soon a black portal appeared in front of me, but before I entered, I looked behind me to see the rest of the land burning away for a short time...

"How could you let them escape!?", a high pitched voice yelled when I went through the other side of the portal that quickly disappeared behind me. I glaced over to my left to see a very upset Ranamon.

"Psh... You think you've could done better? You couldn't stand up to all of them by yourself. By the looks of things, it looks like you're so full of steam that you could just evaporate into thin air and your not even breaking a sweat. Guess you can't handle stress more than a simple battle," I hear myself say with a smirk.

Ranamon's face turned red, "h-how dare you! The only reason that you are stronger is because of that dark ring was placed around your neck!"

"Then why don't you ask Lord Lucemon to get one for you? I heard dark rings are easy to come by these days."

"You- You brat!!"

After Ranamon's remark, laughter began to be heard. We glanced over just to see Lucemon stop in front of us, no longer laughing. We immediately bow down and with nothing else Lucemon stated, "there's a way for you to get stronger, however, you have a bit of searching to do."

"Really?!," Ranamon asked.

"Certainly, just find the power of the ancients," Lucemon grinned.

Ranamon's eyes lit up with a huge smile, "So... They aren't just rumors."

'Ancients? What are they talking about?,' I thought as I glanced from Lucemon to Ranamon and back.

"You should go running along now, they might be taken before you can get to yours," Lucemon said as Ranamon bowed again before leaving the dark room. When she fully left, so did Lucemon's grin. His eyes became piercing sharp as he looked to me, "You better hope your friend is alive, I need her"

"Wh-what?"

"So...You don't know her spirit as much as I do... Very well, I want you to go after AncientGreymon's power. And don't fail." And with that, Lucemon left using a portal.

'AncientGreymon... I heard of that name before... Wait a minute... AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon? I think I last seen them on a floating Island. And not only that... What did Lucemon mean about not knowing Leah's spirit as much as he does? Is there more of that spirit we don't know about?'

"I guess you don't know much of Anubismon's follower."

I turned to see Duskmon who appeared from the Darkness, "Anubismon?"

"The one who Judges the dead. The guardian follows and learns by judging the living. And whoever pleases her, she will protect them from harm."

"How would you know that?"

"She was once Lucemon's guardian before evil took him over."

"....What?"

* * *

Leah: AHHHHH THE HORROR!!!

Koji: You're so dramatic, did you know that?

Leah: Ooooh, it's to much for our hero to handle... So much that it could change their relationship! Oooooh, what to do!?

Takuya and Koji: *Sweatdrops*

Takuya: Now your just doing that on purpose...

Leah: Hehe, yeah. Well, continuing on!  


* * *

"Couldn't we go back to save her!?"

"I told you, there wasn't much time. And what if Takuya is still back there? If one hit caused so much damage, we won't stand a chance," I explained.

"Hmm... Let's see... I know I have seen a page with the digimon before... Ah! His name is Darkpyrodramon, known for it's powerful flame attacks that can cause a city to go up in flames in seconds" (Miaharpy: Everyone who read before chapter 19 should know that)

"We seen that happen," Kouichi quietly muttered.

"There's even a page here about Blazamon! Let's see....." Bokomon starts to read quietly, "Oh my! I'm afraid that Blazamon's power matches the same as Duskmon!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled.

"But then that would mean we need Koji to get his fusion spirit to face him," JP replied.

"But what if Duskmon came and help?" Zoe stated.

"Good point..." JP frowned.

"There has to be a way... We have to save Takuya!," Tommy said.

'Is only hope going to get us through this?,' I thought as I stared out the window, 'hope.... Leah had that... I could've stopped her, but she wanted that to happen to her. Maybe she's still.'

"Koji?" Zoe asked lightly as I turned my glance to see her. I closed my eyes for a minute then reopened them and looked at everyone.

"... We're going to save him."

"But how?!," JP asked.

"I don't know... We'll do it somehow..."

"But-"

"Enough with the 'but's... it's getting annoying... The last time we came here we were only kids and somehow, we were able to handle these situations. We're nearly adults now... So why are we losing the only thing that got us through before?"

"... You mean hope, don't you?," Kouichi gave a small smile, "you're begining to sound like Takuya."

"... I guess some of him rubbed off on me...." I smiled.

"You do have a point Koji...," Zoe replied.

"I need to tell you guys something. Remember when I talked to Leah alone? We'll, she knew that she was going to be attacked."

"What? But how?," Tommy asked.

"The dream she was having before... For some reason, she saw the future in her dream."

"Why didn't you told us that earlier? We would've stopped that from happening!," JP said.

"If we did, then we would have let hundreds of digimon die! Do you want that?," I said angrily.

"... no."

".... Maybe....," we looked towards Kouichi, "maybe she's not gone.... There is a chance that she could still be alive. We were so traumatized about what happened that we literally lost hope of her survival.... In fact... Her data wasn't taken away!"

"That's what I figured," I smiled.

After that conversation, we finally made it to the Forest Terminal. It didn't take long to get to Seraphimon's Castle...

"It's good to see you all again," Angemon said, "we knew you were going to come here again. Sad that Takuya and Leah not here with you."

"Angemon, we were wondering if I can get my fusion spirit back..."

"I see... Very well then."

I thought it was only my detector that was now glowing but then I noticed that all our detectors were glowing.

"No way! I can do fusion evolution too!," Tommy yelled excitedly.

"With all our fusions... we actually have a chance to even go up against Blazamon AND Duskmon!" Zoe grinned at me.

I smiled back at her... I guess it was right to have hope after all...

* * *

Leah: Okay, that's enough for this chapter!

Kouji: I didn't finish :S.

Leah: It can't be helped... I'm sure the fans wait long enough as it is.

Naomi: Aw, that's it? I really want to know what happens to you guys!

Leah, Takuya, Kouji: (0_0!!!) NAOMI!?! What are you doing here!?

Naomi: Well, I got so into the story that when you stopped, I wanted to know more and came in through the back door. ^_^

Takuya: Well, you gotta go. Authorized personnel only.

Naomi: Leah, can I stay?

Leah: Sure, since you are a author yourself XD. You are allowed to come in at anytime before or after the story telling!

Takuya; What?! You've got to be kidding me!

Naomi: Yay! *glomps Leah* Let the fun begin. *grinning evilly at Takuya*

Takuya: O.O SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!

The Author's Notes

When I was first creating the storyline and ideas, I thought about it all in my head... however later on, there was a few changes I had to do, mostly because I would find another fanfic that had the same idea... For example, I'm sure you remember the 'digimon school' chapter where Takuya attends a class, well, when I first thought of how it goes, it was originally suppose to be 'indoor training gym room' where they can change the field. It was suppose to continue on to where the school was being attack, the roof caved-in, and Flamon being trapped under the wreckage and the others had to dig him out. Unfortunately a few months later, I read a fanfic where.... *Sweatdrops* Takuya was trapped under wreckage.... so I couldn't use it anymore.


	21. Anubis's Follower

Miaharpy: OMG! I posted another chapter this early! It's probably because this is where some questions are basically answered for this story. Oh by the way.. If you guys are wondering, Naomi is a great friend of mine who is also a fanfic writer herself! You should read some of her fanfics too. Her username is Celestial Writer if you didn't know ^_^

Previously: After the horrible incident, Blazamon returned to recieve his new mission to search for his Ancient spirit. However he also learned that Leah's spirit had a connection with Lucemon. Meanwhile, the group begin to see themselves as defeated until Koji brought hope back into their lives again, and as a reward, they all received their fusion spirits.

Chapter: Anubis's follower

Disclaimer: I don't own anything....

Takuya: (Currently hiding from Leah and Naomi)  
Koji: Looks like Takuya isn't coming out anytime soon.... Guess we can start the chapter without him.

Leah: Yeah... And it looks like it's my turn to do the story telling. (^_^)

Koji: Okay, just don't do anything crazy or unnecessary...

Leah: (Puts on "Simple and Clean" opening version and starts singing) You given me to many things... lately. You're all I need, you smiled at me and said 'Don't get me wrong I love you-  
Koji: Like that....... We'll you ever stop singing songs?.... I know it's kinda like a parody now but really...  
Leah: (Singing) Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on, regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, nothing's like before!  
Koji: (Sweatdrops)  
______________________________________________________________________________

"Okay, either I'm dreaming or I'm dead...," I said out loud as I walked around in a area full of darkness. I sighed as it seems like I was going nowhere and sat down on the ground. "I wish I had like a game console to play or even better a computer with internet access."

"HOW COULD YOU!?," a female voice yelled by that made me jumped and I got up to my feet to look around. Quickly I noticed two figures not that far away and went up to them. I instantly noticed one of them to be Lucemon and the other was a young lady like digimon. It took me a while to realize that the digimon almost resembled my spirits except more human.

She has a purple and white egyptian like skirt that matches her small shirt like top. Her face was a green fox mask and had long blond hair that touches her back exactly like Mystamon's. Lastly she carried a long golden rod that was almost as tall as her height.

"Why did you attack those innocent Digimon!?"

"They were being a pest and were in the way..."

"In the way of what?"

"I'm planning to remake the world, and those who don't follow me will perish," Lucemon smirked.

"What!?," the Digimon yelled as she quickly points her rod at Lucemon.

"Heh... What are you going to do? Attack me? I saved your life and this is how you repay me?"

"The Digital World doesn't need to be remade, and it doesn't need a leader. I was glad you stopped the war between human and beast Digimon, but this is TO FAR! I should of seen you being so power hungry before!"

"But you didn't... Are you going to stop me? You're my guardian. Also you can't harm me because of that fact and when you aren't in your second mode, you're weak."

"You... You just wanted to use me for power?," the female Digimon stepped back, shocked at what she just heard.

"Of course... You're the only Digimon that could match my power with that 'second mode' of yours."

"I-.... I will never be your guardian again! Darkness Portal!," the Digimon quickly pointed away that created a dark portal. But before she could leave, Lucemon raised a hand and the portal disappeared. The female Digimon's eyes widened, "you know one of my abilities!?"

"It was easy copying some of your data without you realizing it," Lucemon continued to smirk. With this, the female Digimon quickly fled away from Lucemon as fast as she could as Lucemon followed behind.

It felt like I was pulled in to watch this scene as soon the dark area disappeared and now was a wasteland. When I looked around I found the female Digimon was now flying away from Lucemon but Lucemon was still close behind her. While watching, it felt like there was nothing I could do to stop Lucemon, heck I wasn't strong enough to even face him. After another second went by, the ground started to glow as if it had some sort of a faint red aura...

"GAIA TORNADO!!!" a huge voice yelled as a huge tornado appeared in the middle of the waistland and hit Lucemon dead on. But it was to close to celebrate as the tornado disappeared with the swipe of both Lucemon's hands and he was breathing deepily with a few scratch marks on his body. The female Digimon was a bit further away as she turned and look in a certain direction. I glanced over to see what she was looking at to see a huge beast covered in a red aura and had piercing green eyes.

* * *

Coughing up water, I turned over from my back and onto my hands and knees to make it easier for the gross salt water to come out. When I finished, I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness and felt some water beneath me, "I... I'm alive?"

My detector started to make a faint glow from my pocket. After my eyes finished adjusting, I took it out of my pocket and looked down at it... Nothing was happening, just the screen was glowing as if it was a tiny flashlight. I quickly noticed that I was in a cave and determining from the water on the ground and further behind me it got deeper.

"Okay... from what I see and remember... Takuya freakin' attacked me, I fell into the ocean, I somehow survived, had another weird dream that seems like it's now about the past, and now woke up in a under ground cavern that has some air in it. Makes me wonder how lucky I am... Though I'm not even going to try Russian Roulette," I slightly grinned to myself as I stood up but felt heavy due to wet body and clothes.

I twisted my hair with my hands as a lot of water came out. It wasn't before long to realize how freezing it was. All I had with me was my detector since I purposely left the backpack on the Trailmon. I looked towards the opposite from where the water was. "Well.... I don't think I have another choice but to go forward.... Now that I think about it... I think that was AncientGreymon in my dream.... I thought the ancients couldn't talk!" I wondered as I started to walk down the cave.

It seems like thirty minutes or more of walking down the tunnel and nothing changed, not even the walls and what's more it seemed to get even more colder. "Why am I even continuing to walk?" I asked myself out loud as I leaned against the nearby wall, "bad things always happen when I'm around. And yet... I want to continue on. Heck, it's probably because I'm actually in a anime show and want to be some sort of hero."

I look down at my still glowing detector, "I never was that great back home either. I could never stop pointless arguments. No one ever listens to my ideas. And I was always alone... Well, not until I..." I started to giggle with a small smile, "what do I know.... I ended up getting friends all because of a series that I am even stuck in now." I pushed myself against the wall and continue walking, "I know why I'm keep going now.... I'm going to find a way to turn Takuya back to normal, it's my fault to begin with and I'm going to get him out of it!..... Well.... That and the fact he's now looks totally hot then he was when little."

Soon, I heard a faint noise coming from behind me. I turned around to see if I could see anything but it was hard to see anything far away with the amount of light my detector was creating. The noise sounded like it was coming a little closer but couldn't really tell.

"Run..."

"Huh?," I look down at my detector where the voice came from it took me to realize it was my spirit that was talking to me.

"Don't just stand there! Run!" I quickly started to run in the direction I was heading and kept the detector in front of me to see where I was going. I didn't know why I was running but I do know that my human spirit was finally talking to me for the first time.

"What is it I'm running from?!"

"For some reason the water is being pushed into the tunnel. If you don't hurry you'll get caught in it. And it's most likely do to our little water friend."

"Ranamon? God what luck do I got!? I don't know if it's good luck or bad luck!"

"Maybe both?"

It didn't take long to notice the sound was getting louder and I was starting to get a bad thought... When you put a empty cup upside-down into the water no water goes inside because of the air keeping it out and the air has nowhere else to go, "there isn't a dead end at the end of this cavern is there!?"

"Don't worry, I know this place"

"How do you know if you know this place!?"

"Easy, my base is hidden here and when you fell into the ocean, I brought you here.... Stop!"

I look up just to see a dead end and tried stopping before I almost completely lost my balance but managed to stay on my feet, "I thought you said there wasn't a dead end here!"

My detector started to flash brightly as the wall started to move and felt a gust of air when it opened, "Get in quickly!" I rushed into the other side of the wall, or huge stone door in this case, and watched as it closed behind me with the sound of two bangs about two minutes between each other while I catch my breath.

"What the? The water was that close behind me?"

"When the door opened up, air came into the tunnel but it quickly escaped do to the water pressure and a opening too," Mystamon explained that actually made sense... If a empty cup filled with air upside-down completely covered by water ever get a whole in it, the air would quickly escape making it easy for water to come in. And the fact that water was already being pushed into the tunnel...

"I would've been a pancake," I felt sweatdrops on my forehead after thinking about it.

"Now is not the time to just stand there. Ranamon is a water expert and she would most likely notice that there's something up with that tunnel. She will surely come."

I looked around to see a actual room but mostly empty except drawings on the walls, "wow... did you drew these, didn't know you were a artist," I smirked as I looked at them and noticed a few actually looking like the ancient Digimon."

"I would love to explain them, but you know most of the story. However, anything about me that deals with the ancients was erased by myself."

"And that adds up to another question I have in mind about asking you..."

I heard Mystamon sighed before speaking, "I don't deserve any credit on becoming the ancients guardians and helping them in the fight against Lucemon. So I made sure there was no information about me during that time. I couldn't read Lucemon's mind at all even when he saved me before. I knew it was strange but still became his guardian for it. It's my burden to bare and shouldn't be rewarded for his defeat."

"So that dream WAS about the past... But what about that dream I had about Takuya? Did you somehow give it to me?"

"Because your now connected with me, now I can show you my past. However future dreams aren't as easy and only on a few occasions that happens and it only predicts the near future. And when you do happen to see one, you should stick with it, even if it looks devastating, for the best results for the future."

"Oh... so that's why it felt like you wanted me to go through with it badly." I said as I left the room and enter a hallway where the floor is slightly going upward, "that dream with you in it... you look different"

"That's how I originally looked until I became the Ancient's guardian. My body... was seperated."

"Separated? How?"

"The Ancients had seperated themselves into three separate spiritual parts, Human, Beast, and Power. The spiritual Power is actually what you see when you see the Ancient Spirits now since they take form of their original body. That's what you saw before when you watch 'that movie'"

"What? How... Let me guess, you can see my memories?"

"Yes. I even know you have a crush on Takuya who you lied to about it."

I felt warmth on my cheeks, "can you keep that quiet? And I lied because I thought he will hate me if I did told him the truth"

"Don't worry, you are the only one who can hear me."

"Great... so I'm basically talking to myself from everyone's perspective. So.. the Ancient's I saw on the movie is the 'spiritual power'. Guess that's why they look so.... blurry like aura sort of thing. And because of that happened to the Ancients, that happened to you too?"

"Correct, however... since I was able to bring you close to my hide out. I was able to connect to my 'spiritual power' and hence, now I'm able to talk to you"

"You mean..."

"Yes, I'm Anubiwomon... The follower of Anubis and your new fusion spirit"

* * *

Leah: And that's that for this chapter.... That took a load-full off of my mouth. And now we all learned something from this chapter!.... Fallen angels ALWAYS lie! Don't trust them at all!

Koji: *Sweatdrops* You got that from the song Naomi showed you called "Angels" by Within Temptation, did you?

Leah: Yeah... *Sees Takuya still hiding* For Pete's sakes! Takuya! Your almost a adult! Get over here! *Grabs Takuya by the shirt and drags him out* Now say hi to the readers before we end it!  
Takuya: .... Hi guys, how are you all do-

Leah: Okay! Time is up! By everyone!

The Author's Notes

It wasn't easy to come up with the reason why to put the ancient spirits in the fanfic. It seems no reason to. All they were even known was that they were powerful and some people consider them to be seperate from the Legendary Warriors for some reason. Heck, if you go onto even Digimon Wikipedia, you'll find that someone put AncientGreymon's de-evolution as MetalGreymon which makes totally no sense at all. So... What I did was watch the movie again and realized that the Ancients didn't look sort of stable and they were all glow-y and sort of distorted. Either they were ghosts oooor. And that gave me the idea of how to connect the Ancients with the Legendary Warriors. The Human and Beast combine will give you the fusion spirit. But they are more human, if they were more Beast then they would actually be the Ancient Spirits. And those Ancient figures were actually the power source for them! HEH, It was fun figuring all that out!


End file.
